Every Breath You Take
by gidgetgal9
Summary: A move puts fifteen year old Sam in danger when their apartment manager turns out to be a psychic vampire. Will her addiction to Sam, destroy the Winchesters? Co-written by Sendintheclowns
1. Chapter 1

Summary- A move puts fifteen year old Sam in danger when their apartment manager turns out to be a psychic vampire. Will her addiction to Sam, destroy the Winchesters? Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

_A/N 1- Gidgetgal9: This story has been a labor of love. I wanted to write something with sendintheclowns, thinking that it would be a fun thing to do. It was a challenge and a blast. I learned a lot and I will be forever grateful to her for agreeing to do this with me. We both wrote something that was outside of our comfort zone, and it was such a great experience. I'm very happy with the story that we created. I would also like to thank Floralia for being our beta- she was a great support! _

_A/N 2- sendintheclowns: One of my partners in crime had a great idea for a story and asked me if I'd like to co-write with her. This experience has turned out to be intense, mind boggling and sheer joy by turns. Thanks Gidgetgal9, I wouldn't have missed this for anything. And another thanks to Floralia for the beta; I don't think she knew what she was getting herself into but I'm grateful she didn't back out because this story wouldn't have been as cohesive without her touch._

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 1 

It was moving day for the Winchester family, and John had a lot on his mind. There had been a cluster of possessions in the state of Nebraska, so they were heading to Omaha which was close to the action but not in the middle of it.

Moving days were always emotional for his boys. His eldest son, Dean was excited about the hunt, but not about where they were setting up camp. In his nineteen year old mind, a state called the corn husker state had to be as uncool as they get. John had just reminded Dean to stay focused on the hunt.

Then there was his youngest, Sam, who at fifteen was definitely opinionated about everything. Sam had been happy going to school in Tyler, Texas, and had voiced his opposition to the move. Something about how it didn't make sense leaving in the middle of the nine weeks. John had unfortunately, had to tell the boy to can it and pack.

John had driven to as close to his new hunt as he was comfortable and had gotten a motel room in Omaha. He let the boys sleep in while he found them an apartment. The apartment hunting had gone well, and John was finally feeling better about the whole move.

There was a new low rent apartment complex just on the outskirts of town that was close to the bad side of town but not in it. Not that Omaha had a very scary bad side of town to begin with. It was cheap and new, something that they normally didn't luck into.

On top of it being a nice complex, the apartment manager had been very helpful. Heather was in her thirties and a recent widow. She had shared with John that the building had been left to her, and she was having trouble being the manager because it meant being in charge of so many things she had no clue about. Plus, she had complained there was not enough time in the day to get everything done.

John felt for her, he remembered what it was like trying to deal with real life while still dealing with the grief of losing a loved one. He had offered the services of his boys, It wouldn't hurt them to do a little handy man work. Sam would have to stick to light chores after the recent injures he suffered during the last hunt, but Dean could definitely do all the rest.

So feeling a bit better about the whole situation John returned to his boys.

-0-

Sam wasn't happy this morning. The prior days events of being jerked out of class in the middle of the morning classes to be told you're moving tends to do that to a guy. Not that he should have been surprised, it was pretty much par for course in his family. He and Dean had just finished dressing when their Dad returned.

"Okay boys, load up. I've found us a place to live. We can grab breakfast on the way." His Dad has stated as he entered the room.

Sam sighed and quickly put his stuff back in his duffel bag. There really wasn't anything to say, just follow orders and hope for the best. Even Dean was quiet, of course part of that was because it was morning and he hadn't had his coffee yet.

The boys followed their Dad's truck as it stopped at drive thru and they grabbed breakfast. They continued to follow their Dad to their new apartment. Sam was anxious to see what the dump looked like. He was pleasantly surprised and confused to see that the apartment complex looked brand new.

Evidently Dean felt the same way, as they pulled up to the complex. Dean's mouth slack with shock.

Sam smiled at his brother's outburst as they existed the Impala. "Holy…. Man, is this where we're staying Dad? How did we manage to get a place like this?"

Sam joined his brothers questioning stare at their Dad.

"It is a low income apartment complex, but it's only a year old. And I expect you boys to respect that it is a new building and no rough housing. We clear on that?" John had focused his stares on both boys.

Sam answered the same time as Dean. "Yes, sir."

Sam noticed his Dad's facial expressions soften as a thirty something existed the apartment office building.

"So John, are these your boys?" The woman replied as she approached them. She was attractive, with raven hair and pale with fine features. She was also curvaceous and Sam could see Dean was immediately appreciative of this fact.

"Yes Heather, this is Dean, my oldest, and Sam, my youngest." Sam watched his father reply and he was amazed by the soft tone his Dad used.

"Boys, this is Heather the apartment manager. She lost her husband two months ago and is in over her head trying to take care of this building. I told her that you two would be happy to help out." John replied, in a tone that was definitely an order.

"Sure Dad. It would be a pleasure Ma'am." Dean had replied and Sam could see he was already in Mack Daddy mode.

Sam felt his father's glare so he spoke up. "Um, I'm sorry to hear of your loss and I'd be happy to help you out anytime." Sam replied, and blushed at the smile Heather gave him.

"Oh thank you boys, and please call me Heather. Ma'am makes me feel old." Heather's smile was friendly, as she directed her words at both boys, but for some reason Sam felt like most of her attention was on him. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

John brought Sam from his musings when he spoke. "Well, boys we should get unloaded. Heather, if you need the boys for anything, they will be free after lunch and chores."

Sam was again very puzzled by his Dad's actions towards this stranger. The only thing he could figure was that his Dad had a soft spot for her because she had just lost her husband, and he understood that kind of pain.

Sam watched as Heather smiled at his Dad and spoke. "Well, the thing I most need help with right now isn't labor oriented. I'm taking business courses at the local community college and the math classes are kicking my butt. "

Sam watched as his Dad frowned in thought and then spoke up. "Well, Sam here is a wiz at math. I'll send him over after lunch and Dean can handle the chores."

Heather's face lit up. "Oh, that would be great. Thanks so much John, and thank you Sam. I look for you later. It was nice meeting you Dean." She quickly turned and headed back inside.

Sam was in shock. He could hear his brother grumbling beside him and his Dad telling Dean to stow it and start unloading. Sam moved on auto pilot, not sure what had happened. His Dad had actually acknowledged his finesses for math, and had offered Sam's services. He felt at that moment like yelling Christo.

Sam knew he was in for a long day. Dean was jealous and bound to make life hell. His Dad was acting very strange, and now Sam was forced to spend the afternoon with and attractive stranger that he was getting a weird vibe from.

He sighed as they entered their new apartment. Sam was too wrapped up in that mornings events to truly enjoy taking in their new home.

-0-

Heather had thought that there was something different about the Wilson family. John, Dean and Sam Wilson seemed a bit off to be just your normal average family moving in. After doing a bit of checking with some friends who kept up with the hunting world, she found out that the famous Winchester clan was now staying at her apartment complex.

How delicious was that? They had no clue that their newest digs were managed by something that they hunted, that they didn't understand.

Heather sighed with contentment. Feeding off of this family would be fun, but which one?

Heather was immediately attracted to Dean, who wouldn't be? The boy radiated sexuality. He was all man at his tender years, and had yet to meet his match. She knew that it would be fun to tease and then tame this wild beast. But she had been there, done that before and wasn't sure that she had the patience to tame another.

Heather's thoughts had then turned to John, the hunter and protector of the family. It would be fun to dupe such a man and take his strength. John who thought he knew black from white, that all supernatural was evil. She could tell that he had trouble understanding the gray areas of life. He had no clue that his own family harbored such a being, his sweet Sammy. She could feel Sam's latent but powerful psychic ability radiating off him, it was intoxicating.

Sammy who was an awkward teen caught in that no one understands me phase of life. His pain ignored by his family, totally misunderstood.

Heather felt his pain, because she had been like him once, too. She had been the freak of her family, not fitting in as the child of an incubus. Yes she had the tendencies of her father, but preferred to dine on only psychics and rarely completely took a victim's life force. What was the point of killing if you can survive without? In the end she had left her family, and she could sense that Sam was heading down that path, too.

Yes, Sam was quite the prize. At the tender age of fifteen, a bit too young for her normal taste, but he was oh so alluring. His power, pain and innocence pulled at her. When she first looked in to his big innocent hazel eyes, she felt herself lost there. It was hard to look away and to pretend that his whole being wasn't calling out to her. She had tried to shut him out, his inexperience in life and innocence something to cherish not corrupt, but his pull on her was too strong.

Sam Winchester would make a wonderful prey. To take the youngest from the fold that was so desperate to protect him would definitely be a coup against the mighty Winchester family. She would have to bide her time and win the whole clans trust but in the end, she knew it would all be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Every Breath You Take - Chapter 2

Dean crossed his arms and leaned casually against the doorframe while Sam set the box of his belongings gently on the floor and nudged it under the bed with his foot. His brother used to whine that he was treated like a baby because Dean made Sam bunk down in the bed furthest away from the door. But the years of persistence, and a few well-placed cuffs, had finally won Sam around to his way of thinking and his brother no longer complained. Well at least he didn't complain about which bed to take.

Sam had found other things to complain about. Like why the family moved around so much during the school year and why he couldn't participate in extracurricular activities and lately, why their dad didn't listen to him about the family business.

His baby brother had been caught in the crossfire of the last hunt, a whirling dervish who had taken his oath to stand between the material and cosmic worlds a little too seriously. Sam had spent two days in the hospital, having his blood supply replenished after his femoral artery had been sliced open.

Dean cringed when he thought about the wild ride to the hospital after that incident, with their dad driving the Impala like a madman, breaking every traffic law known to man, and Dean trying, and failing, to staunch the blood flow as Sam's skin blanched white and then gray as the sticky, red substance pumping out of his thigh coated everything. Nothing was ever going to get a crack at his brother like that again, not if Dean had any say in the matter.

But that didn't mean Dean couldn't bust his brother's chops once in a while. And right now Dean was going to ride him about that hot babe, Heather. "So Geek-boy extraordinaire, I think the apartment manager is totally into me and while you're helping her with math, I want you to mention what an awesome, mature, older brother you have. Got it?"

Sam didn't even try to hide the eye-roll or the look of disgust on his face as he crinkled his nose. "Jeez, Dean, she's like what, 40? She's so out of your league."

Dean pushed off from the wall and stalked over to Sam. As usual Sammy held his ground but Dean was shocked to notice his baby brother was no longer a runt; the top of his brother's head now came to just below Dean's chin. At this rate his little brother was going to surpass him in height and that was not acceptable.

Dean reached forward and lightly thumped the top of Sam's tousled mop of brown hair. "Young Grasshopper, you must listen to the wisdom and beauty that is your older brother. And although Heather is classier then my usual conquests, did you see that piece of tail on her? It's well worth the effort."

Pushing away, Sam laughed an honest-to-goodness-amused laugh. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd heard that sound and his lips twitched into an involuntary smile in response. "Wisdom and beauty, my ass. You don't stand a chance with Heather."

This time Dean advanced on Sam until the younger, smaller boy was trapped in the corner. His brother tried to dart under his arms but Dean anticipated the move and he soon held a wriggling, giggling Sam as he commenced tickling him.

John Winchester's no-nonsense, deep voice boomed down the hallway into the room. "Boys, quit screwing around. Dean, I need your help with unloading the truck. Sam, you need to go next door and help Heather with her schoolwork. Now move!"

Neither boy dared counteract a direct order from their dad and instantly the tickling session ground to a halt. Dean was saddened to see the levity leave his brother's expressive eyes to be replaced by stoic resignation.

-0-

Dean immediately left the room to do his father's bidding. As Sam picked through his stuff, looking for his calculator and an algebra book, he could hear his dad laying into Dean. "You know Sam isn't fully recovered yet. You really need to take it easy on him."

Sam was grateful that Dean's response was drowned out by the slam of the front door. He didn't need to hear how helpless and useless his family found him. He was well aware of their feelings on that score.

He knew it was a drag for Dean, having to share a room with his little brother and always looking out for him, so Sam sucked it up and let the older boy call the shots most of the time. But this constant moving around was wearing on Sam's soul and he was beginning to feel beat down. Refusing to dwell on his deficiencies any longer he scooped up the calculator and dumped it into his backpack along with some other stuff. He wasn't looking forward to hanging around their new apartment manager but it beat having to unpack and spend time under the dissatisfied eyes of John Winchester.

Sam left their apartment and walked by the staircase until he was standing in front of the manager's unit. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door whipped open before he could lower his hand and he found himself face to face with Heather.

The manager's dark hair was artfully arranged in layers around her face and her eyes were expertly made up with layers of goop. Dean didn't stand a chance.

Heather's face burst into a wide smile and she grasped Sam's forearm, drawing him into the apartment. "Sam! Thanks so much for helping me out. Your daddy said you're a wiz with math."

A frisson of energy sparked where Heather touched his arm and a shiver shook Sam's frame. "No problem, Ma'am."

The manager grasped Sam's left hand in both of her tiny hands and tugged Sam through the living room and into the kitchen. "Oh, Sam, please call me Heather. Ma'am makes me feel ancient. Now can I get you something to drink? Maybe a Coke or ice tea?"

Those tiny hands pushed Sam gently into a kitchen chair. Heather opened a cabinet and standing on tiptoes, she dug out a couple of glasses. Sam was about to ask for a Coke, an unhealthy treat but on moving day he thought he deserved it, when he was distracted by the view; he couldn't help but notice the tight jeans cupping Heather's derriere. Dean was right, Heather had a great body.

A sultry, deep sound bubbled out of Heather. She was laughing at something and Sam could only hope it wasn't him.

Sam was mesmerized as he watched her fill a glass with ice cubes before filling it with the contents from a red can of classic Coke. Their fingers brushed as she handed him the glass. _He's so delectable and I'm going to make him mine._

Startled by the words, Sam almost dropped the glass. "Excuse me, were you talking to me?"

Heather grabbed a glass filled with tea and dropped gracefully into the hard backed chair next to Sam's. "Why no Sam, I didn't say a thing."

Her large brown eyes blinked innocently at Sam and he shook off the feeling of unease. His imagination was really working overtime these days.

-0-

Heather couldn't stop the ripple of amusement from escaping her lips. So young Sam thought she had a great body. Well not only did Sam have a great body, big shouldered and thin-waisted, but his psychic ability was blazing forth out of him like a neon sign. It was amazing to her that no one else had helped themselves to what he had to offer.

Easily plucking out of Sam's mind that he wanted a Coke, she poured it out for him. As she was handing the glass to him, she was struck by his beauty, his internal goodness. Overcome with a rush of desire she thought, _He's so delectable and I'm going to make him mine._

Sam almost dropped the glass, his soft lips rounding into an "o" of amazement. "Excuse me, were you talking to me?"

Heather's heart fluttered in her chest and her brain buzzed with the chemical reaction of being so close to such a strong psychic. Sam didn't have a clue that he was so gifted. And wasn't it interesting that John Winchester, hunter of all things supernatural, didn't recognize the prize he had living under his own roof.

Suppressing the shiver of excitement rippling through her body, Heather dropped into the seat next to Sam and set down her ice tea. The thrill of the hunt was the most exciting part of the game and she intended to toy with her victim a little longer and milk it for all it was worth. Or should she say, milk him.

Reaching across the table, Heather dragged a textbook closer. "Why no Sam, I didn't say a thing."

Ignoring the attraction to Sam, Heather made herself ask him a couple of questions about sine, cosine and tangent. She didn't want to seem like a complete airhead yet she needed Sam to feel as though his help was needed. Sam patiently answered her questions and surprised her with the depth of his knowledge and his ability to explain things in a way that made sense.

Heather couldn't believe she was successfully grasping the concepts. It was so much clearer when Sam walked her through the problems. Giddy with her intellectual achievement, she reached forward and squeezed the top of Sam's left thigh. "Thank you so much. I never thought I'd say it, but this is kind of fun!"

Instead of being met with the same expression, Heather was distressed to see Sam flinch in pain. Immediately she read Sam's mind; she saw the young man falling under the onslaught of a warrior's sword, blood flowing from a deep wound on his thigh. The same thigh she had just squeezed.

Summoning some of her power, she drew the tips of her fingers back and forth across the previously injured area. The frown between Sam's eyes smoothed out as did the lines of pain bracketing his mouth. The big hazel eyes dilated.

Heather couldn't believe her good fortune. Without enthralling Sam through a blood bond, he was showing signs of enchantment.

Heather ceased rubbing the injured area so that she could grab Sam's face between both of her hands before sliding a hand up to the top of his head. Without intending to she had sought out his crown Chakra which, when developed, brought spiritual connection and bliss. His eyelids lowered and he swayed toward her until their lips gently met. A jolt of power jumped between Heather's fingertips and the top of his head and Sam sagged into her embrace.

Staring down at the loose-limbed young man in her arms, Heather was swamped by a wave of protectiveness. And of ownership.

Tugging Sam out of the kitchen chair she arranged him on her kitchen floor. His skin was pale and the area under his eyes looked bruised. Anyone coming into her kitchen would believe that Sam had passed out. And that was integral to her plan if she was going to secure the trust of John Winchester.

The psychic-succubus had never felt such energy before. Her own body was singing as if she had finished a full feeding.

Heather knew one thing – Sam was going to be hers and no one was going to stop her.

-0-

John was entering the apartment building with yet another armful of supplies when the dark-haired manager ran headlong into him, nearly tipping the box out of his arms. "Please, you have to come, Sam just passed out."

Before John could gather more information from the panicked woman, she fled back into her apartment.

Dean entered the building with his arms full. "Dean drop that stuff and follow me. Heather says Sam passed out."

John didn't miss the stricken look on his oldest son's face or the way the color bleached out of his skin. But Dean heeded the order and was soon bursting ahead of John as they ran into Heather's unit. "He's in here!"

Sam was stretched out on the kitchen floor, pale and still, with his head in Heather's lap. Dean carefully elbowed the woman out of the way and set Sam's head gently on the floor. John kneeled down and put Sam's feet on his thighs in an attempt to elevate his extremities.

Heather stood off to the side as Dean chafed Sam's hand and spoke quietly to the downed Winchester. Sam groaned and his eyes fluttered. "What happened?"

Sam's voice was soft and slurred and his eyes still hadn't fully opened.

John looked to the manager for answers and she wrung her hands for a moment before straightening her shoulders. "Sam was helping me with a problem and he suddenly stopped talking. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward so I guided him on to the floor and ran out to get you. I wasn't sure if I should call 911 or if he has a medical condition I didn't know about."

This last bit about a possible medical condition was delivered in a slightly accusatory tone and John couldn't be positive but he thought Heather was insinuating that he didn't take very good of his son. He wanted to refute that but then he looked at the pale features of his baby and thought maybe she was right. "No, no chronic condition. But Sam just got out of the hospital last week so maybe he's been pushing things, doing too much."

Dean said something quietly to his brother before kneeling behind him and sliding his arms under Sam's armpits. His oldest son smoothly hoisted Sam to a sitting position before letting the younger boy lean against his chest. John sat Sam's feet back on the vinyl flooring, studying his son's face. Sam was still shaky and pale but he was conscious.

Heather slid a glass of water into John's hand. "Maybe this will help Sam."

John was touched by Heather's thoughtfulness. She was helping their family who were complete strangers. And she seemed to have a maternal streak, which is something neither he nor his sons were accustomed to. John felt good about this recent move. It was just what the family needed.

Shifting so he was next to Sam with one knee on the floor, John held the glass to his son's lips so he could take some sips. Sam turned his head away, signaling he was finished and John passed the glass back into Heather's waiting hand.

John braced a hand behind Sam's back and scooped his other arm beneath Sam's knees. He smoothly rose to his feet and paused to let Sam adjust to the change in altitude. Sam's lashes brushed his cheeks and his head relaxed against John's shoulder. "Come on Sam, I think that's enough excitement for one day."

Dean, silent as a wraith, moved ahead to usher John and the recumbent Sam out of the apartment. John paused before they stepped out into the hallway. "I'm sorry, Heather. We generally don't pass out on our new neighbors."

The manager inclined her head toward John but her eyes were glued to Sam. "Please, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

Watching Sam swoon like that had probably scared the daylights out of the gentle manager and that accounted for her interest in his young son. John refocused his attention on Sam as they moved toward their apartment.

His youngest had been pushing himself and John had let him. But that was going to change now; Sam was going to slow down if they had to sit on him.

A/N: We just wanted to thank everyone for reading and especially those who took the time to review. We also wanted to thank our wonderful beta, Floralia. She is awesome. We should have more up in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

This story is co-written by Sendintheclowns.

Every Breath You Take – Chapter Three

Heather was happy, and it was a wonderful feeling. It was the first time in a year that she had actually been happy. The last year had been a hard one. She had been completely cut off by her father, and had to fend for herself for the first time in her life.

She had thought her luck had changed when shortly after being cut off from Daddy's financial support, she had met Tom. He was the first mortal that had made her happy, and he was somewhat wealthy. Wealthy enough that she could live a life of leisure and feed while Tom was at work.

Her happiness had come to an abrupt end when Tom came home early from work and discovered her feeding on another man. She had tried to explain, but Tom called her a whore and then a freak. He left her alone crying in misery. Everything Tom had said echoed her father's words to her during their last fight. Slowly her misery turned to hate, and later that evening she found Tom at a local hotel, and in a fit of rage fed off of him until she had taken all of his life force.

Heather had loathed herself after that, and swore she would never take another person's life. It had been hard trying to get her life back on track, with the two people that she cared for most in this world dead to her. Because though her father was alive, she could never see them being family again. She was truly alone.

Tom had her sign a pre-nuptial agreement, but had left her the apartment building and a little money, so for the first time in her life, Heather had actually had to work for living. She was going to college and starting to feel independent. It was scary at first but now she was starting revel in the freedom.

The "Wilson" family moving into her building had been icing on the cake so to speak. She couldn't believe her luck. She was now elated over her newest conquest, Sam. He was delightful, and so unlike anyone she had ever fed on before. At first she thought it was because of his youth and innocence, but as she had fed she was shocked at his untapped psychic powers. He was going to be a truly powerful psychic when he came into his abilities, and he was going to be hers. She had decided that she had to have him no matter what, he was too delectable to pass up.

Heather was amazed at how smoothly everything had gone with the first feeding. The fact that Sam was healing up from a hunt made him passing out so plausible. She could tell that she now had John's trust, but she was still not so sure about Dean. After watching Dean care for his brother, she could tell that he was definitely Sam's protector. If she was to get closer to Sam, she would need to gain his trust.

Looking over at her kitchen table, she spied Sam's algebra book and calculator and smiled. Tomorrow she would just have to return those items, and have a little chat with Dean. She knew if she played her cards right, she would have the older brother eating right out of her hands.

-0-

It had been a rough night for Dean. His brother passing out had really scared the crap out of him. He was so sure that Sammy was on the mend, and he cursed himself for not noticing that his brother was still so weak. Sam had sworn that he was okay when they got back to the apartment, and that he was just tired.

It had really worried Dean when Sam went straight to bed and immediately conked out. Dean had turned in telling himself that he was tired too, but the truth was that he really just wanted to watch over his brother. A restless night of sleep had drained Dean, but he was happy that his brother seemed much better when he awoke that morning.

Dean followed his brother downstairs after they had both showered and dressed, and they found their Dad had actually made some breakfast.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling this morning, son?" John had asked as Dean and Sam entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine sir. I'm really not sure why I passed out last night, but I'm good now." Sam replied got a plate from the cabinet and filled it with eggs, bacon and toast.

"I'm glad to hear it, and I'm glad to see you have an appetite this morning." John replied as he refilled his coffee mug and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sam smiled and nodded.

Dean was happy to see his brother eat too, it was a good sign. Dean poured himself some coffee to go with his plate that was piled full of food and joined his family at the table.

Dean took a sip of coffee, and spoke. "So Dad, what's the plan for the day?"

"I'm gonna head out and do some research on the next hunt. I want you to stay here and finish unpacking, and if you have time you can see if Heather needs some help." John finished and looked at Dean for a response.

"Yes sir. I can handle that." Dean answered.

"Um, Dad shouldn't I enroll in school today?" Sam asked in a quiet unsure voice.

"Sam, I've been thinking about it, and you should probably take a week off before enrolling. We can't have you passing out in school. Just take it easy today, maybe when I get back you can help me with research, okay?" Dean could tell his Dad was waiting for Sam's rebuttal, and to be honest so was Dean. When it didn't come both men were in shock.

"Yes sir. I guess I can wait a week." Sam replied quietly. Dean knew by the tone that Sam was not happy but not up to arguing the point and that worried Dean. If Sam was up to snuff he would have argued a blue streak with their Dad.

-0-

True to his word, John had headed out after breakfast to do some research. Dean was relieved to see him go, it would be nice to have some down time with his brother. He had just finished unpacking the last box, and was going to join his brother on the couch to watch TV when there was a knock at the door.

Dean opened it and to his surprise, Heather, the apartment manager was on the other side, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and jeans. Dean was caught at a loss for words.

"Hi Dean. I made some cookies, and thought I'd bring some over and share with you and Sam. I also have his book and calculator." Heather held a plate of cookies balanced on top of the school book.

"Thanks, please come in." Dean enjoyed the view as he motioned Heather to place the plate on the kitchen table and to have a seat.

"So Dean is your brother feeling better?" Heather asked as she sat down at the table.

Dean stared her down. He was attracted to her, no doubt about it, but he wasn't sure he trusted her.

"Um, yeah, he's much better. Dad is keeping him home from school this week to be on the safe side." Dean replied giving her a slight smile.

"That sounds like a good idea. So Dean, I have a bit of a problem, and you seem like just the type of guy to take care of it for me." Heather reached over and took Dean's hand in hers.

Dean's eyes lit up as he answered, "Uh, what seems to be the problem?'

"Well you see, my husband passed away two months ago. He had a high stress job and a heart attack took him quite suddenly. Anyway, he always took care of the manly stuff for me, and now I'm truly struggling." Heather's eyes were watery like she was fighting the tears.

It was at this moment that Dean felt like a cad. All he could think about since meeting her was what a fine piece of ass she was, and ignoring the fact that she was a grieving widow. He now understood why his Dad had felt the need for them to be neighborly.

"I-I, truly am so sorry for your loss, Ma'am." Dean replied quietly.

"Oh, thank you Dean. But please call me Heather. I hate to ask you this but your Dad said you were good with your hands. I was wondering if you could help me fix some of the things that my renters are complaining about?" Heather removed her hand from Dean's and reached in to her right back pocket and produced a list and handed it to Dean.

Dean took the list and sighed, most of it was easy stuff like replacing cabinet handles and squeaky doors. It wasn't a long list and would probably only take a few hours. In fact if he started them right away, he probably would have it all done by the time his dad got back. It would ruin his quiet afternoon with his brother, but it would make his dad happy.

"Sure, I can handle this. No problem." Dean replied.

"Oh Dean, that's so nice of you. Ace Hardware is just two blocks down the street, and I have an account with them under Heather Black. So if you need any supplies, you can pick it up there and charge my account, okay?" Heather stood and gave Dean a quick hug before he could reply.

"No problem, I'll get right on that." Dean answered. For some reason, all his doubts about Heather were disappearing, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"So where is your brother? I thought I would say hello and see if he was up to helping me with some more homework." Heather asked as Dean stood, grabbing his jacket and keys. Part of Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone with Heather, but when she smiled at him, those thoughts vanished.

"Uh, he's in the living room watching TV. Just go on in, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, especially if you tell him you brought cookies." Dean smiled, and started to leave. "Oh, would you tell him to save me some cookies and that I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure thing Dean, and thanks again!" Heather replied as Dean opened the door to leave.

"No problem. Later." Dean replied as he left. He remembered as he went out the door, that his Dad had taken the car and left his truck. No matter, Ace was within walking distance. Dean sighed as he started for the store.

-0-

Heather was so pleased with how well her meeting with Dean had gone. She knew she needed to get him to trust her. Her plan had been to play the weeping widow to reel him in like she had John, but she soon realized that Dean wouldn't be so easily swayed. In fact, probably the only reason it had worked with John was because he was a widower himself.

She could tell that Dean wanted to help but was still unsure, that's when she decided to hug him. She could feel him immediately becoming enthralled with her when they touched. She now realized that with Dean, physical touch would be the best way for her to keep him in line and unsuspecting.

As she watched him leave, she was overcome with excitement. The excitement of being left alone with her beloved Sam. She knew that she only had a few hours, but that would be more than enough to ensure another feeding.

A/N: We just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. We also wanted to thank our wonderful beta, Floralia. She was definitely a big help in us pulling this story together.


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 4

Sam was sitting on the couch, his right leg crossed under him and his left one stretched out with his heel resting on the coffee table. He knew it was rude to put a foot on the coffee table but his thigh was aching and he knew Dean wouldn't call him on his behavior; Dean wasn't really into social niceties.

It had been a few minutes since Dean had answered the knock at their door and Sam was on the verge of dragging himself up and finding out what was going on when a dark-haired, petite woman poked her head into the living room. It was Heather and she spoke to Sam in that low, sultry voice he had become enamored with yesterday while he'd been in her apartment. "Hi, Sam. It's nice to see you up and around."

Sam could feel the heat suffusing his skin and he knew he was blushing. Until Heather had spoken, Sam had forgotten that he'd been in her apartment when he passed out yesterday. He was embarrassed and looked for a diversion. Craning his neck around, he looked for his brother. "Hi, Heather. Is Dean with you?"

Heather entered the room hesitantly. "Dean is working on some of the units for me. If you feel up to it, could you please help me with some more of my homework? But I understand if you're still under the weather."

Sam couldn't put his finger on the reason why but he had the urge to stand up and bolt; he wasn't comfortable being around Heather.

And he was baffled as to why Dean would pull such a disappearing act, especially since Dean had barely strayed into the next room since he had his little spell yesterday. Their dad had promised Heather that the boys would help her out but it was still strange that Dean hadn't said anything to Sam before he took off.

Mild alarm bells were triggering in the back of his mind so he vowed to remain vigilant when he was around the apartment manager. "I feel fine. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday; I don't really know what happened."

Heather advanced into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch, setting Sam's calculator and textbook along with her oversized purse on the coffee table. Sam slowly pulled his leg down off of its perch on the table in an effort to appear more respectable. Although he wasn't sure how much respectability he could achieve after wilting in her kitchen yesterday.

Looking deep in his eyes, the very attractive, older woman tried to set him at ease. "Oh, please, Sam. Don't give it another moment's thought. Your dad explained that you've been ill recently. I'm just glad you're okay. You really gave me a scare."

The words themselves were solicitous but delivered in that deep, soft drawl, along with the fluttering, long eyelashes, Sam couldn't help but feel that Heather was flirting with him. But he was just a teenager and there was no reason, other than helping her with Algebra, that Heather should be seeking him out. But still, that slight feeling of unease was uncurling in his stomach. The sooner he helped Heather, the sooner she'd leave the apartment. "Let's look at your current assignment. Did you bring it with you?"

Sam turned his head toward Heather when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked to find her practically sitting in his lap, her body draped against his left side. "What are you…"

Soft fingertips touched his lips, stopping him in his tracks. "Oh baby, just relax. I'm going to take care of you now."

All thought fled Sam's mind as he swayed toward Heather and the air around them shimmered with haze.

-0-

Heather had a hard time not skipping into the living room and latching onto her newest conquest. She peaked around the corner and saw the object of her desire sitting on the couch, large eyes blinking at her. She needed Sam relaxed so she injected concern into her voice. "Hi, Sam. It's nice to see you up and around."

The rest of the conversation between them was a blur to Heather as she shifted into stalking mode. It took all of her strength not to rush the couch and tackle the handsome young man lounging on it. If she listened carefully she could hear the blood singing through his veins and the life force pumping through his body.

Heather was finally able to work herself next to Sam, and she casually draped her body against the surprised Sam. He parted his lips and started to ask her what she was doing. "What are you…"

Reaching our, Heather brushed her fingertips across Sam's soft lips and she smiled in delight as he ceased speaking. Moving forward until her face was inches from Sam's, Heather tested her powers by making her first request of him. "Oh baby, just relax. I'm going to take care of you now."

The air crackled with electricity and Heather noted with satisfaction that her newest toy stopped moving as his limbs quit paying attention to his commands. Sam swayed forward until they were nose to nose, his large hazel eyes dilating in response to her powers.

Heather resisted urge to shout out her happiness; she couldn't have asked for a more responsive, compliant partner. Sam was everything she had ever wanted. And more.

Pushing the relaxed boy back against the arm of the couch, Heather pounced on him, her hands sliding through his silky brown strands. Sam stared at her with dazed eyes, his breathing picking up speed. Heather was certain that he was reacting to both her body and the allure of her power. "You're so perfect. And now you're mine."

Thinking on the possibilities and discarding a repeat of yesterday's session, Heather decided it was time to establish a blood bond. And for that, she wanted Sam to be comfortable. In his current state he was unable to look after his own needs so Heather vowed to be attentive to them; if she took care of Sam, his life force would meet her needs for the foreseeable future. "Sam, honey, show me to your bedroom. Can you do that for me?"

Sam's eyes remained fixed on Heather as he slid out from under her and staggered to his feet. She followed closely behind him as he weaved down a short hallway and pushed into a messy, small room; she wanted to stay close in case her power overcame him again and he passed out again. Sam paused inside of a bedroom and swayed in place. Heather surveyed the two single beds and two dressers and little else save clothes strewn across the floor. She regretted her decision to remain in the Wilson's apartment instead of taking Sam back to her more comfortably appointed place. Shaking her head, Heather determined to make the best of the situation. "Sam, lay down on your bed, on your back."

Sam bypassed the unmade bed and moved to the tidy bed farthest from the door. He dropped heavily onto it before sprawling on his back. Heather perched on the side of the bed and studied the young man before her. There were so many pulse points to choose from but she elected to work with his wrist. It was the least sexual of the contact points and with someone as young as Sam, it seemed the prudent choice. After all, she wasn't a pedophile. But Sam was a spectacular creature and there was no way she could let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

Drawing Sam's left hand into her lap, she studied the contrast between the large palm and long fingers and his delicate wrist. She noted the calloused pads on his fingertips and wondered what activity he participated in that caused the skin to harden that way. If Sam weren't already under her influence, she could have plucked the information easily from his mind but he was already drugged from her nearness and it would be too much work to find the answer.

Heather turned Sam's hand until the pale underside of his wrist was exposed and held it up to her lips. She dipped her tongue out and licked a patch of skin, marveling at its salty taste and sweet texture.

Giving in to the pull to forge the bond, her incisors protracted and she thrust them into the radial artery lying under the skin.

Sucking gently, Heather lapped up precious drops of Sam's blood and shivered in ecstasy. The blood was the essence of a person, twin to their life force, and Heather greedily fed on the sweet taste of the young man sprawled before her. It was the gift her vampire mother had passed on to her.

Glancing toward Sam's face, Heather was shocked to see pale white skin replacing the ruddy sheen; she had sampled the delicious elixir more than was healthy and hastily retracted her incisors, licking a seal over the wound.

Instead of leaving Sam alone to regain his strength, Heather placed her fingertips over the brow Chakra which resided in the middle of the forehead and rubbed in a circular motion. She hummed a melody to herself as bits and pieces of Sam's life force tumbled from the seat of Sam's psychic faculties into her own starved body. She sighed with contentment. The blood fed one part of her appetite but the life force sustained her. Although she was part succubus, she preferred the untainted power of a psychic while eschewing the dirty, sexual energy her papa professed to be the ultimate in feeding frenzies. She considered herself a purist although it had widened the rift between father and daughter.

Firmly pushing aside thoughts of her family, she concentrated on the energy buzzing under her fingers. Her contentment was interrupted as the forehead under her hand twitched and frowned as Sam shuddered. Heather hastily withdrew her hand from the young man's skin. If she continued to feed she risked moving past the point of no return and after Tom she had vowed never to suck another person's life force dry.

Not to mention that Sam was the perfect partner. Heather was never more content than after a feeding and a psychic of Sam's strength, untapped though that ability may be, had left her reeling with pleasure.

There was no mistaking that Sam was a special catch. Heather felt as though she'd waited her whole life for him to come along.

Heather looked at the watch on her wrist and gasped as she realized she'd been with Sam for over an hour. She'd totally lost track of time as she reveled in the feeding process.

Pulling shaky hands through her disheveled hair, Heather attempted to restore order to her mussed appearance.

Before leaving the room she summoned her energy and traced a finger lightly over the puncture wounds on Sam's wrist. The red marks were no longer noticeable as bite marks but a rash-like pattern appeared in its place. Heather lovingly placed the lax wrist on Sam's stomach.

Heather brought a fist to her mouth like a giddy teenage girl after her first kiss. She managed one last glance at the resting psychic stretched on top of the bed before she fled the bedroom. She couldn't risk being caught here but it took every ounce of willpower she had to leave Sam's presence.

-0-

John had spent an unproductive day at the library, trying to seek out non-existent information on the hunt he hoped to launch within a week. He wished Sam were feeling better because he could have used his son's help; no one excelled at research like Sam did. The boy had an uncanny knack for zeroing in on obscure information. Not that John had ever told his son that before – he didn't want Sam's ego to get out of hand.

Inserting the key in the lock, John entered their new apartment. He dropped his bag on the kitchen counter and moved through to the living room, certain to find his boys loafing. After all, he'd ordered Sam to take it easy and instructed Dean to keep an eye on him.

Instead of Sam and Dean, John found the very attractive apartment manager sitting on his couch, homework spread on the table before her. "Heather, I didn't expect to find you here. Where are the boys?"

Heather stood up from the couch. "I asked Dean to run some errands for me. I hope that's okay. And Sam was helping me with my Algebra."

John had told the boys to help Heather out and was pleased that they were lending a hand without his having to twist their arms. But he was mildly concerned that Dean wasn't watching over Sam. Speaking of which, he wanted to know where his youngest son was right now. He intended to keep a close eye on him. Especially in light of his fainting spell yesterday. "Of course that's fine. But where's Sam?"

Heather pointed toward the hall. "Sam helped me with some of the problems and then I talked him into lying down for a while. The poor dear couldn't keep his eyes open."

Without a word to Heather, John bolted down the hallway into Sam's room; it usually took threats and coercion to get Sam to rest during the middle of the day so if his youngest had agreed, John knew without a doubt that he wasn't well.

Sam was stretched out on top of the covers, his left arm wrapped protectively over his stomach. The fact that his son was lying on his back lent credence to the argument that Sam was ill; his son was a staunch stomach sleeper and only when sick or injured could he fall asleep on his back.

Speaking gently, John tried to wake Sam. "Sam, son, it's time to wake up."

When his son didn't react, John reached out and cradled the side of Sam's face with the palm of his hand. It was cold to the touch, not warm with fever like he'd expected. John brushed too long bangs from Sam's forehead and was dismayed when Sam didn't react. "Sam, you're starting to worry me. I need you to wake up for me."

John pitched the last sentence in a low growl to mimic an order. He was heartened as Sam's lashes fluttered and lifted to reveal confused, hazel eyes. At least Sam wasn't so sick he couldn't respond to his father's voice. "Dad?"

Seeing the distress on his son's face, John's heart clenched. Sam looked exhausted, faint purple marring the skin under his eyes. Maybe they'd rushed Sam's recovery along too quickly. If Sam didn't start acting more like himself soon, John would have to find a doctor in the area. "It's okay, Sam. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll let you know when it's dinner time."

Sam's eyes closed without protest and his breathing quickly deepened. "Is Sam okay?"

John was startled by Heather's voice. He moved away from his sleeping son and closed the bedroom door before stepping out into the hallway where the apartment manager lurked. John didn't appreciate someone sneaking up on him and he didn't like having a stranger in their apartment while Sam was sick. Nevertheless his voice was more brusk then he intended. "Sam's fine."

The petite woman appeared stricken before him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that Sam has been so helpful with my studies, and he's just the sweetest thing."

John wasn't gullible when it came to a pretty face but when Heather reached out and touched his arm it struck a chord deep within him. Here was a woman who actually seemed to care for his child and he silently acknowledged that she'd been nothing but helpful since he'd met her. "I'm a little worried about him but I'm sure he'll be back to full strength in no time at all."

Heather gathered up her textbook and purse and moved toward the door. "I won't intrude any longer. But please, let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I'm really grateful for the help you and your sons have given me. I feel blessed that you moved in to this building."

Shaking his head, John smiled at Heather. They were the ones who were lucky – affordable, decent housing managed by a compassionate woman. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Sam. And you're welcome here any time."

John didn't think anything of the radiant smile Heather bestowed on him before she exited the apartment. His mind had already turned to the problems with the upcoming hunt along with such mundane tasks as what to make for dinner.

A/N: We would like to thank everyone who is reading, put us on their alerts and especially those who have taken time to review. Your kind reviews have made posting this story such a fun experience. We couldn't have done this without the help of our wonderful beta, Floralia. We hope to have more up in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 5

Dean was tired and anxious to get back to his family. He decided to stop by Heather's apartment to let her know that all the jobs on the list were taken care of. Shortly after knocking on the door, it opened and revealed the petite raven hair beauty.

"Hey Dean, want to come in?" She asked in her enchanting sing song voice.

"Uh, no, I need to get home, but I wanted to let you know that I got everything on your list done. Oh, and here's a receipt for the items I bought at Ace." Dean dug the receipt out of his pocket and handed it to Heather and as their finger tips brushed, Dean felt almost an electric charge. It made him feel good, not tired anymore.

"Thank you so much Dean, you truly are a life saver. I need to have you boys over for dinner sometime. Do you have a favorite?" Heather replied as she gave Dean a quick wink.

"Um, well anything home cooked is good really. I-I better get home. If you need help with anything else, just let me know, okay?" Dean replied trying to be a bit flirty, but he really felt out of his league with her.

"Oh I will, you can count on it. Night Dean." And before Dean could reply she was gone.

He sighed, there was something about her. Something that really attracted him, but at the same time made him uncomfortable. He shrugged that feeling off and approached his own apartment.

-0-

John was stirring a pot of chili when he heard Dean return. "Hey son, did you get everything done for Heather?"

"Yes sir. Hey, where's Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sleeping, and he is really out of it. He was pale and it was hard for me to wake him when I got home. Evidently, he was so tired after helping Heather with her homework, she told him to go to bed. How was he when you left Dean?" John bit his lip the minute he asked Dean about his brother. He knew it sounded like he was implying that Dean left a sick Sam with Heather, and really he knew better.

"Sam was fine Dad. He was kicking back watching TV, his color was good and he didn't seem tired. You know I wouldn't have left if I thought he was sick. In fact, I really didn't want to leave but you had promised Heather that I'd help." Dean's tone was almost angry and John knew he had pushed Dean a bit too far.

"I know son. I'm sorry, your brother's sudden turn for the worst has me on edge. In fact, would you go and see if you can wake him? Dinner is about ready." John hoped that with a little rest, Sam would be feeling better.

-0-

Dean quietly entered the bedroom he shared with Sam. He could tell that his brother was down for the count from the light snores coming from across the room. The sunlight that was fading through the blinds gave Dean enough light to make out the fact that his brother was sleeping on his back with his arm protectively across his chest.

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed and grabbed the left hand resting on his chest, and noted that it was very cold. As his fingers touched the wrist he noticed that the underside felt warm. Dean laid the arm down and began to tug at his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Sammy, wake up dude. Our supper's getting cold." Dean watched as Sam struggled to open his eyes.

"D-Dean?" Sam spit out as he rose slowly.

"How ya feeling kiddo? Evidently hanging out with hot chicks takes a lot out of you, huh?" Dean gave Sam a smirk to cover the worry he was truly feeling.

"What, oh yeah, I was studying with Heather right? But how did I end up here?" Sam asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Dude, I left you with Heather and when I got back, Dad said that Heather had told you to take a nap after helping her because you looked so tired." Dean was on big brother alert now. "What do you remember Sammy?"

"Uh, I remember her sitting down next to me with her books, and I guess I do have a vague memory of coming to bed. Wow, that's just weird. But I feel okay now." Sam's face had a small reassuring smile on it. Dean knew that his brother was trying to keep him from making a big deal about it.

"Man, that is weird, but you're the king of weird. Oh hey just a sec Sam." Dean got up and went to turn on the overhead light and then rejoined Sam on the bed. "Sam, let me see your left wrist, I thought I felt a warm spot there earlier."

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look but obeyed, turning his arm over. Both of their eyes locked on the red rash there.

"Sam, how long have you had the rash?" Dean asked, not liking the heat coming off of it.

"I just noticed it myself, maybe it's just a heat rash?" Sam looked at Dean clearly confused.

"Maybe, let's keep an eye on it, because it alone doesn't bother me, but with you being so tired and passing out, the rash might be a sign you're coming down with something. We better head to the kitchen before Dad comes looking for us." Dean patted Sam's shoulder and got off the bed.

"Sure Dean." Sam answered and followed Dean to the door.

-0-

Sam entered the kitchen area behind his brother. He felt his dad's eyes on him immediately. Glancing up at his Dad he gave him a small smile before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling Sam?" His dad asked as he sat a bowl of chili down in front of him.

"Better sir. I don't know why I was so tired earlier. But I'm okay now." Sam answered but heard his brother give a little huff as he sat down beside him at the table.

"He still looks out of it to me, and he has a weird rash on his wrist now." Dean replied as their dad sat a bowl of chili on the table for him.

Sam knew that he was in for a gang up on Sam type family meal and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sam, let me see your wrist." It sounded just like the order that it was, and Sam held his left hand out with the wrist upturned so that his father could see it.

"Doesn't look too bad, but let's keep an eye on it." His Dad replied as he sat down at the table.

Wanting desperately to change the subject Sam spoke. "So Dad, how did the research go today?"

"Not so good, I'm going to head out tomorrow and do a little more. I beginning to think that the best way to approach this supposed town of mass possessions is going to be a recon mission, but I'd need Dean's help and with your poor health of late, I don't think that is a good idea." John replied as he dug into his own chili.

Sam sighed. It always seemed that no matter what he did, he caused his Dad problems. It was also frustrating that at the age of fifteen he was still treated like a small child. He knew for certain that if it had been Dean who was under the weather at his age, he would have left Dean.

Dean spoke up mouth full of chili. "So Dad while you're doing research tomorrow is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well son, I was thinking that it would be nice to stock up on some supplies for the recon mission, but that can wait. I don't want you leaving Sam alone." His Dad replied as both men continued to eat.

Sam pushed his spoon around in his chili. He really had no appetite, and on top of that the emotions of being the family failure were making his stomach turn.

He decided that though it was a losing battle he would try and stick up for himself. "Dad, if you really need Dean to go for supplies, I would be fine here by myself for a couple of hours."

"I'm not so sure about that son." His dad replied but before he could say anymore, there was a light knock at the door.

His dad rose and headed for the door. Dean had a better view from his seat and his eyes lit up when he noticed who their visitor was.

"Heather is back, and it looks like she brought more treats." Dean's eyes were big with anticipation that Sam wasn't sure was for the desert or for her.

As she entered the kitchen with their dad, Sam tensed. He wasn't entirely comfortable with Heather, and for some reason couldn't quite decide why.

The petite raven hair beauty walked in and planted a cherry pie in the middle of the table. "Hello boys, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just made a pie as a little thank you for everything that you guys have done for me. I'm so grateful. Plus, I wanted to check and see how Sam was feeling."

Sam felt her eyes on him and he looked up. "I'm better, thank you."

Dean smirked, "Well if you're feeling so hot, then why aren't you eating kiddo. It's not polite to play with your food."

Sam glared at his brother but before he could reply, Heather approached and put her hand on his right shoulder. "Sam, you need to eat, your brother is right."

When she touched him and spoke, he felt something like an electrical spark, and he knew that he must do as she said. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. It will help you keep your strength up." Heather looked at him with such a bright smile and all Sam could do was smile back.

-0-

Not too many people had John's respect, but when he watched Heather with his youngest he was amazed. She told him to eat, and by golly the boy was eating.

He could tell Dean was also amazed as he watched his brother, mouth hanging open. "Wow Heather, you need to come over more often. Sam actually listens to you." Dean replied and smirked at Sam.

"Boys, don't start things up we have a guest. Heather, would you like to join us for some chili and a piece of your pie?" John asked, finally remembering his manners.

"Oh no that's okay, I just finished eating myself. I'm one of those silly health food geeks, and I tend to stay away from red meat, I get my iron from other sources." Heather replied brightly.

"Nothing wrong with that, I suppose." John replied really not knowing what to say, and as he said it he noticed a smirk coming from Dean, but Sam was oblivious to everything but his food. "Well thanks so much for bringing the pie by, it was so nice of you."

"Don't mention it, I just wish that there was something more that I could do for you. Something to repay the kindness you have shown me." Heather replied and lightly placed a hand on top of his.

And like an epiphany, John now knew that Heather was the answer to all his recent problems.

"Uh, actually Heather there is something you could do for me. I hate to ask, but you see I'm a bounty hunter, and it's a family business. Dean helps me hunt and Sam usually does our research for us. Well, I have a big hunt coming up, and I really need Dean to help me gather up some supplies and help me with the research, but with Sam under the weather I hate to leave him alone, and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him tomorrow." Once the rapid spilling of words had left his mouth, John was in shock. How could he be so trusting of a woman he just met? But as her hand squeezed his, he knew that he had made the right decision.

"That would be no problem at all. The classes I'm taking right now are online, so Sam can just come over and hang out with me tomorrow. In fact, he maybe able to help me with some of the class work if he feels up to it. If not, I have a guest room he can sleep in." Heather replied, and John could see that Dean was about to take issue with the whole situation.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Dad." Dean's face was full of anger and confusion. But before John could speak to his boy, Heather had moved over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"It'll be fine Dean, you and your dad can have some bonding time, and Sam will be just fine with me. I promise." Heather smiled at Dean and he seemed to relax.

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied and smiled back. John was happy to see things coming together so nicely. He now could concentrate on the hunt and not worry about Sam.

"Well boys, I better head out." Heather moved towards Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam you finish that bowl of chili and have some pie, okay? You need to keep your strength up." Sam looked up and nodded as he continued to eat.

"I'll see you boys in the morning." And with that she left. John felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He was very thankful that the boys had a maternal hand in their lives for the moment.

-0-

Heather was ecstatic as she dressed that morning. Last night had gone like a dream, the Wilson/ Winchester men were very receptive to her touch. That made it so easy to enthrall them into doing as she wanted. Soon that delicious child would be at her disposal for the whole day, and she could hardly wait.

Heather had decided to tone things down this morning, to make Sam more at ease. She put on a comfortable pair of sweats, and bound her hair up in a ponytail. She added just a splash of color to her face and was ready.

At around eight am, there was a knock at her door. Her heart skipped a beat in the excitement of the thought of being left alone with Sam. She opened the door to find all three Winchester men in her door way.

"Morning, Heather. I hope we're not too early, but me and Dean wanted to get an early start." John shuffled uncomfortably from his spot at her door.

Heather smiled brilliantly, laying a right hand on John's shoulder and a left on Dean's. "Oh I was up and around. You two just head on out, I promise Sam is in good hands here. Feel free to call and check in."

John nodded. "Okay then, we'll be back in a few hours. See you this afternoon Sam."

"Yeah, kiddo, be good for your babysitter." Dean smirked and started to leave with John.

Heather grinned as Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and mouthed "Jerk" and punched his brother's arm and nodded a farewell to his dad.

"Come on in Sam. Did you have breakfast this morning?" Heather could tell as Sam entered he was tense, but she hoped that soon she could help ease some of it away.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied looking at his shoes.

"Sam, please call me Heather. Like I told you before, being called ma'am makes me feel old." Heather smiled at Sam as he looked at her through his bangs nodding his head.

"Okay, sorry." Sam gave her a tentative smile back.

"Well, if you're not hungry, I have some homework you could help me with. I'm taking a meditation class at the rec center, and I need a meditation buddy." Heather had to stifle a chuckle at the shock in Sam's eyes.

"Uh, I don't know anything about mediation, so I don't think I'd be much help." Sam jammed his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at her through his floppy bangs.

"It's not hard, I'm still learning, but it has helped me relieve the stresses in my life, and I think it might help you in getting your body to mend a bit faster. And I promise, that I will not tell your dad or Dean that you tried meditation, okay?" Heather watched as Sam reluctantly nodded. "Good, I'm going to turn some music on, why don't you find a place on the floor to get comfortable and sit down Indian style."

She watched as Sam moved to the center of the room and settled on the floor in front of the couch. "Don't tell me, on top of meditating, I'm going to have to listen to Yanni." Sam replied as Heather found a spot next to him.

"No Yanni today, Enya." Heather smiled as Sam rolled his eyes.

"If Dean ever found out, I'd never hear the end of it!" Sam nervously played with the frayed edges of his jeans.

"I promised Sam, and I keep my promises, Dean will never know. I have a question for you, have you ever heard of Chakras?" When Sam shook his head no Heather continued. "Well we're studying them in my class and basically they're believed to be the energy centers within our bodies. There are seven of them, but I wanted to concentrate on the fifth one, it is also called the Throat Chakra. It is believed that it houses our creativity and healing energies. I need to get in touch with my creative side in order to finish some of my writing assignments and the healing energies will help your body heal. Are you following me so far Sam?"

"Uh, yeah I get what you're saying but how do we tap into these energies?" Sam's brow was furrowed in thought.

"It's easy, just take your right hand and place it on the pulse point of your throat. Then place your left hand in mine and that way we can boost each other's energy. Here like this." Heather took her right hand and placed it on her pulse point and reached across and took Sam's left hand into her own. Sam followed her example.

"Good Sam, now close your eyes and picture yourself some place peacefully like a beach, and concentrate on breathing in and out, in and out. Just listen to my voice Sam, and just breathe, do you feel your hand heating up? That is your energy flowing." Heather watched as Sam swayed in a trance like state.

"You're doing good Sam, continue to concentrate on just breathing. As you take each breathe your body is relaxing. You should feel the energy flowing from your hand as it works its way down your body. The healing powers are flowing through your body, and let them. When your toes start to warm up, just let me know." Heather was pleased with how easy Sam had tapped into his hidden psychic powers, she could feel the warmth flowing through him. This was definitely important, she needed to keep Sam's body strong so that she could feed often. Fatigue might still be a problem but over time she hoped that it would get better for Sam.

"I-I feel it in my toes now, it's made its way all the way down." Sam voice was soft and full of awe over the experience.

"Good Sam, you can open your eyes now." Heather continued to grip Sam's hand in hers, she was ready to feed now.

"Wow, that was intense, I've never believed any of that new age stuff, but now I don't know." Sam's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Well, I have a pamphlet you can take home on all the Chakras. I'm glad you're interested. And like I said, we won't tell Dean about this or your Dad, if they ask, you helped me study, which is not a lie." Heather gave Sam a conspiratorial wink.

"Yeah, and thanks for that. So what do you want to do next, do you need to do something else for your meditation class?" Sam's eyes were full of curiosity.

"Yes Sam, I want to do explore another Chakra with you, but this part you're not going to remember." Heather gripped Sam's hand as he became enthralled. His eyes glazed over and he nodded.

Heather continued to grip Sam's hand as she stood, pulling him up with her. "Baby, I need you to follow me to the guest room." She slowly guided Sam to the back of her apartment until they were in the guest room where she helped Sam lay down on the queen size bed in the center of the room. She carefully made sure that Sam was comfortable, removing his shoes and flannel over shirt.

"Sam, I need access to your Heart Chakra so I'm going to lift your t-shirt up." Heather's hand shook a bit with anticipation as she moved his shirt up and exposed his chest. He was very lean, but muscular and Heather wanted to run her hands up and down his body, but refrained reminding herself of his young age.

She watched as his nipples became little hard pebbles as the cooler air hit them. It was hard not to touch him, but she reminded herself that once he was totally hers, she would be able to enjoy the adult Sam in a sexual way.

For now she would settle on being able to feed off of him. "Sam, the Heart Chakra is our center where things like love, hope and compassion are found. It is where we find our inner peace and I'm going to feed from you there. In doing so, you and I will be united." Heather heard soft whimpers of confusion and fear coming from Sam and so she took his hand again, trying to calm him.

"Sweetheart, this is not going to hurt, in fact it will feel amazing. It will be like what you felt earlier only far more intense. When I'm done baby, you will rest, and once you awake you will not remember any of the feeding." Heather patted his hand and then let it drop to his side.

Heather positioned herself next to Sam on the bed, bringing her head down so that her lips could touch the area over Sam's heart. Heather normally fed on energy through her finger tips, but the urge to suck on Sam's chest was calling her. She could hear the rapid beats of his heart and it brought such excitement. She slowly lowered her mouth and started sucking. Sam's body was tense under her but as she started feeding, the boy's body relaxed and his heart beat slowed.

Heather could hear his whimpers of fear turn to mewls of pleasure. His life force was so strong, she could drown in it. It took a lot of will power to stop once the unity process was finished. He was addicting and she craved more, but was afraid she might lose control if she continued. That was something she definitely couldn't afford, she needed Sam so much.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially those who are reviewing. We should have more up soon. Thanks again to our wonderful beta, Floralia.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 6

Sam woke up slowly and stretched, touching the middle of his chest which was sore to the touch. He shrugged the discomfort off as he sat up and looked around. A surge of adrenaline slammed through his body; he didn't recognize the room.

Trying to slow the hammering of his heart, Sam took in the queen-sized bed with its pink and green floral pattern on the bedspread with concern. Where the hell was he?

Movement in the doorway caught his eye. Heather was lounging against the doorframe. "Hi, Sam. Are you feeling better now?"

Sam racked his brain. What did the apartment manager mean by better now? The last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor, doing a meditation exercise with her. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud to anyone. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Throwing his legs off the side of the bed he pushed himself to his feet. His head swam as he felt the effects of a head rush. An arm wrapped around his waist tightly and guided him backward until he was sitting on the bed again. "Fine, huh. I'll let that go for the time being. Let's see if you're sea-worthy enough to make it to the couch."

Not wanting to accept Heather's assistance but not sure why, Sam forced himself to submit to the hand on his elbow as she pulled him to his feet. This time there was no roaring whoosh in his ears and his vision didn't fade. "Um, thanks."

Sam found himself deposited gently on the large couch in Heather's living room. His hostess was deceptively strong despite her fragile appearance, having lowered him to a sitting position without effort.

A glass was pressed into his hand and Sam sniffed it cautiously. It smelled like water so he sipped at it gingerly. It tasted fine, too. He wished he could explain his distrust of Heather but he was baffled.

Draining the glass, Sam set it down on the coffee table before relaxing back into the soft cushions. He was beginning to think he was coming down with something, what with the way he craved sleep and didn't even remember lying down in the first place.

A soft, cool hand brushed his forehead, startling him. "Hmmm, you feel a little warm. Maybe you're coming down with something."

Sam couldn't keep his eyes from widening in surprise – Heather had used the exact same words he, himself, had been thinking mere seconds ago. The woman rested a hand on his arm and a shiver rippled through him. In fact his whole body was achy.

The hand retreated and Sam instantly missed it. Which was weird because he wasn't sure he liked Heather. And he sure as hell didn't trust her. A soft, fleecy blanket was draped around him. "There, why don't you just relax. Do you think maybe we should call your father?"

Another chill ripped through his body as Heather tucked the blanket snugly around him. "No, I'm okay."

Heather sank down next to him on the couch. "In that case, I think I know a way to pass the time. Just relax, Sam."

Unable to hold his eyes open any longer, Sam gave in to the urge to rest.

-0-

Heather hadn't meant to listen in on Sam's thoughts. In fact after feeding on his Heart Chakra, she'd intended to leave him alone for a day or two, so he could recover his strength. But the most interesting idea had crossed her mind and she gave in to the capricious urge to follow it.

Sam felt like he was coming down with something so Heather was going to use that to her advantage. Because a sick Sam would need to be left home, hopefully with the "Wilson's" helpful neighbor and new friend.

Due to the life force feeding, Sam's color still hadn't rebounded. He was exhibiting signs of fatigue, fever, and chills – also due to the feeding. However, all of these symptoms had something in common with a teenage malady that Sam easily could have contracted. Mono.

Leaning forward, Heather tilted Sam's head so that she had an unimpeded view of the left side of his neck. Playing with his hair, enjoying the silky texture of the brown strands, she tucked it behind his ear.

Without even trying the incisors lengthened and Heather nuzzled Sam's neck. She easily located the facial artery and let her teeth sink in deeply. Enjoying the sultry taste of Sam's blood for only a moment, she harshly reminded herself that this feeding wasn't for enjoyment; she was on a mission.

Closing her eyes, Heather summoned her power and targeted the lymph nodes located on each side of Sam's neck. Smoothing her hands around the dazed boy's neck, she could feel the cluster of glands rising. With a groan of denial, the incisors were retracted and Heather used some of her saliva to cover the puncture wounds. She used it very sparingly because she wanted the evidence of her feeding to fade but the swollen glands were integral to making John and Dean believe Sam was sick.

Satisfied with her day's work, Heather propped Sam's feet up on the coffee table and shifted his torso so that he reclined more comfortably against the arm of the couch. She had made a promise to look after Sam and she intended to keep it.

Pulling out her textbook, Heather resigned herself to working some math problems. It was time she turned her attention from the delectable mortal resting next to her and focused on her studies.

-0-

Dean rapped his knuckles against Heather's door. As much as he was looking forward to flirting with their beautiful neighbor, he was even more impatient to see his younger brother. Something was off about Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to relax until he figured it out.

He didn't care what his dad said, Sam had been out of the hospital for over a week without incident and then out of the blue he passes out. Something was wrong and it was his job to look after his little brother.

The door swung open and Dean was greeted with large, brown eyes that were filled with worry. "Oh, Dean. I'm so glad you're back. I wanted to call but Sam said he was fine."

Dean rudely brushed past the anxiety-ridden woman and moved into the living room where he stopped at the sight before him. Dean was warm in the apartment in just his t-shirt so he knew something was wrong with Sam, who was swaddled in a blanket as he reclined limply against the arm of the couch. He quickly catalogued the closed eyes, dark lashes rested against pale cheeks, and lips drawn into a frown.

Skirting the coffee table, Dean dropped to a knee next to the arm of the couch and spoke softly to his brother. "Hey, Sammy. It's time to take you home."

Dean waited anxiously for a beat before large, hazel eyes stared at him in confusion. "Dean? What are you doing here already?"

Sam's voice sounded soft and husky and he looked dazed. Out of it. "Sam, it's already 4 in the afternoon."

When his younger sibling didn't respond to his words, Dean decided to take another tact. "Heather says you're feeling a little low. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Sam pushed himself upright, bracing an arm against the arm of the couch which proved to be a struggle with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, and frowned. "Man, I'm just so tired. And I think my neck hurts."

A yawn overcame his little brother and Dean winced in sympathy as Sam grimaced. Reaching forward, Dean first touched the back of his hand to Sam's check, not bothering to push away the bangs covering his forehead, and then touched the side of Sam's neck. His brother was warm, fever warm, and the glands in his neck were distended. "Sorry, kiddo. I think you maybe need a trip to the doctor."

His baby brother wasn't so sick that he missed the mention of the doctor. "No way, Dean. I'm not going to a doctor."

All of the Winchesters had a phobia about going to the doctor, possibly owing to all of the time they'd spent in the presence of one due to a number of diverse injuries incurred in the line of duty. And with Sam having just been sprung recently from the hospital he knew it would be a struggle to get his sibling to give in gracefully.

Dean started with surprise when Heather began speaking; he'd forgotten she was even in the room. "It was like a wave of exhaustion hit him and he couldn't stay awake so I had him rest in the guest bedroom where he slept for hours. He woke up around 2 PM and he was dizzy so I settled him on the couch. I wanted to call you but Sam said he was okay."

Impressed by the concern in Heather's voice, Dean smiled at her. "Sammy will always tell you he's okay. He hates the doctor."

The raven-haired beauty smiled shyly and touched his shoulder lightly. Her eyes quickly turned to Sam and Dean could see how worried she was for his brother. Maybe the apartment manager could be trusted after all.

Taking Sam's biceps in his hands, Dean rose to a standing position and brought Sam up with him. He was dismayed when Sam swayed in place and what little color he had blanched out of his face. "Come on, Sammy, let's get you home."

Wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder and gripping him tightly, Dean maneuvered Sam toward the door. "Thanks for everything, Heather."

Heather stood nervously at the door as Dean guided the visibly ill Sam through it. "I can recommend a doctor, if you like. Or if you want me to take Sam, please let me know. I think the poor thing is really sick."

Dean silently agreed. But with Sam's reluctance, or more like flat out refusal, it would be up to their dad to make the call.

-0-

John was sorting through supplies on the kitchen table when he heard the boys return. Setting aside his project, he went out to see how Sam was faring. He'd been a little nervous about leaving Sam for the day but no one had called so he'd figured things had gone fine.

His mouth gaped open as he took in the bedraggled sight before him; Sam, wound in a blanket, was drooping against Dean's side, barely keeping on his feet. "What the hell…"

Moving forward with a speed that belied his size, John tugged Sam out of Dean's grip. Tilting Sam's head back he took in the unfocused eyes, pale skin, and lines of pain evident on his baby's face. As Sam wavered, John pulled him against his side to stabilize him. "What's wrong Sammy?"

When his youngest son failed to answer him, Dean jumped in. "Sam's got a fever and the glands in his neck are swollen. And he's exhausted. Look at him! I think we should take him to the ER."

John simultaneously heard the distress in his oldest son's voice and the violent reaction garnered at the suggestion of a trip to the ER by his youngest. "No, no doctor. Please don't make me."

Despite what his sons thought, John wasn't immune to their suffering. And when Sam turned his hazel eyes on John with pleading, there wasn't much he could deny him. "How about we start by taking your temperature and giving you some ibuprofen. We'll just play it by ear. But if I decide you need the doctor, that's the end of the discussion."

Dean crossed his arms with a mutinous expression on his face, not at all pleased with John's words. Sam turned a watery smile toward John and whispered his thanks. "Dean, please get the digital thermometer while I settle Sam in his bed."

With Sam leaning heavily against his side, John was able to pull him into the boys' bedroom and tuck him into bed. Dean appeared silently at his side and proffered the thermometer. After sliding the instrument under Sam's tongue, John perched on the side of the bed.

After a brief wait, the thermometer signaled the completion of its job. Leaning forward, John tugged it out of Sam's mouth and frowned as he saw the read out. "102.3, Sam. That's not so great."

Panic flashed on his youngest son's face and John straightened the covers. Sam nodded his head with reluctance before his eyes slid shut. John turned to Dean, who paused in worrying a fingernail with his teeth, to make a suggestion. "Heather said she can recommend a good doctor."

Brushing the damp bangs from Sam's forehead, John frowned with concern. "Why don't you go talk to Heather, I think we need to take her up on her offer. I know some viruses will cause a fever and swollen glands but the kid cannot keep his eyes open."

-0-

Heather had been expecting the knock on the door but skillfully rearranged her features to reflect surprise. "Dean, what can I do for you?"

The young man before her looked dejected with his shoulders slumped. Raising a weary hand to his face he blinked before answering. "I'm sorry, I'm worried about Sam. You said you knew a doctor?"

Dashing back into the apartment, Heather grabbed her purse. Touching Dean's arm with apparent concern, she said, "Come on, I'll take you to him."

Continuing to hold on to Dean's elbow, Heather let him pull her along in his wake. It was obvious he was agitated and she hoped she hadn't overplayed her hand and made Sam too ill.

When they entered the apartment Heather was greeted by John. "Oh, Heather, you don't have come. We just wanted to know the name of a good doctor."

Summoning a smile, Heather touched the hunter on the shoulder. "No, really. Please let me take Sam. I actually know the doctor and I think I can get Sam seen more quickly."

Heather had to exert extra effort before she saw John relax in agreement. She knew there was no way getting around Dean's coming along, but she'd have her hands full trying to control both men and the doctor. "Thanks, Heather."

Dean cleared his throat hesitantly. "Can we get this show on the road?"

Swallowing a laugh at the short-tempered patience, Heather silently agreed. Once she got past this hurdle she'd probably have unrestricted access to Sam. "I'm going to pull my car around front. Why don't you get Sam and meet me there?"

Heather wasn't even touching Dean but she could see him jump to do her bidding. She didn't delude herself into thinking it had anything to do with her power of suggestion; he was almost in a panic over Sam's condition.

Perching dark sunglasses on her nose, Heather went to the parking lot and climbed into her silver Toyota Camry. She would have loved a ride in the classic black car parked at the other end of the lot but whenever possible, Heather insisted on driving; she liked having the power to come and go as she pleased, not dependent on someone else.

Heather smoothly pulled up to the curb and got her first look at Sam. He definitely looked peaked and wobbly. She could see why the older boy was in a state; Sam looked more like he was suffering from some grave illness instead of the "kissing disease." She had used too much power on poor Sam but there was nothing for it now. She'd just use his pitiful state to her advantage although she wouldn't enjoy being deprived of his sweetness while she waited for him to recover some of his strength.

Dean bundled Sam into the backseat and Heather quickly steered the car onto the street. In less than fifteen minutes, time spent in awkward silence, she was pulling into an empty spot right in front of the Lakeland Care Center. She'd never been there before, despite her assurances to John and Dean, but she had no doubts that she could secure an appointment for Sam. "Do you need help bringing in Sam?"

Turning her head, Heather saw Dean's lips flatten into a straight line. "I've got him, thanks."

Sam's arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were averted; there was no doubt that he was here against his will. But his possessive brother was going to see to it that he got the help he needed. Heather would really need to pay attention to Dean. He was more guard dog than brother.

Flashing a smile at the man who held the clinic's door for her, Heather moved into the building and approached the reception area. There was a high counter between her and some bleach-blond with a name-tag which read "Wendy" but Heather was nothing if not a fast thinker. Although always graceful, she pretended to be a klutz and knocked a cup with pens over. When Wendy reached out to corral the pens, Heather touched her hand. Voile'! Sam had the next available appointment with Dr. Samuels.

Dean and Sam had made it into the building and had settled in hard, plastic chairs when Sam's name was called. The older brother turned to her as she walked toward the nurse. "No need for you to go in with us."

Heather realized her mistake; helpful though she may be she was still a stranger and it was odd that she wanted to tag along. "Oh, I won't stay. I just wanted to say hi to Dr. Samuels."

Her answer seemed to satisfy Dean and the trio followed the nurse to an exam room. Heather waved the boys into the room. "I'll just wait out here for the doctor and then I'll meet you back in the waiting room."

Sam's eyes were glazed and he wasn't paying her much attention but the corners of Dean's lips turned up in a parody of a smile. "Thanks."

The door was closed and Heather could hear the nurse instructing Sam to climb onto the table as she commenced taking his vitals. The nurse exited the exam room after a few minutes and gave Heather a strange look but went about her business. After what seemed like thirty minutes of impatient toe-tapping and pacing, Heather finally saw a tall man in a white lab coat moving toward the room. "Dr. Samuels?"

The middle-aged man smiled vaguely toward Heather as he approached her. "Yes?"

Heather held her hand out and the doctor automatically shook it. "Hi, Dr. Samuels, do you remember me? It's Heather."

The man looked into her eyes, compelled by the suggestion of her thoughts. "My friend, Sam, is here to see you. I think he has Mono."

Heather's power must have spiked because the doctor grimaced in pain. Feeding off of Sam not only gave her high but increased her strength. "Mono, yes. That does seem to be going around. But I'll give him a thorough check. So nice to see you again, Heather."

His parting words were delivered as the doctor opened the door and entered the room. Dean was sure to have heard the good doctor speaking to her as though they were friendly. Heather returned to the waiting room, secure in the knowledge that Dr. Samuels was going to diagnose Sam with Mononucleosis, a condition which generally ran its course without complication but caused debilitating exhaustion in the meantime. A condition that would cause the "Wilsons" to turn to her for her help if they planned to continue on with their job. And she'd be more than happy to take care of the stricken Sam. In fact, she was counting on it.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left us the awesome reviews and thanks to our wonderful beta, Floralia.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 7

John was going over some of his notes on their next hunt and sighed with frustration. It was becoming increasingly apparent that this hunt was in need of a recon mission to establish whether the claims were viable or not. A recon mission normally wouldn't be a problem, but with his youngest so ill, it was nearing impossible.

John was brought out of his musings by the sound of the front door opening. He jumped up from the kitchen table and headed over to his boys. Dean was struggling to get his younger brother inside. 

John quickly grabbed a hold of Sam and helped Dean lead the youngest member of the family towards the bedroom. Once in the room, John helped Dean get Sam comfortable in bed and the two quietly headed towards the living room.

"So Dean, how did it go at the medical clinic?" John asked as he plopped down on the couch in the living room. 

Dean joined him on the other side of the couch. "Uh, I guess Sam is trying to follow in my footsteps Dad, because little Romeo has mono."

John nodded, he figured it was a virus, but was frustrated when he heard it was mono. He didn't know a lot about the kissing disease but he did know that it took a while to get over. "So your brother is going to be out of it for a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, that doctor friend of Heather's said that we need to at least keep him home from school for another week. He gave me a note to present when we do enroll Sam explaining that we had medical reasons for waiting." Dean placed his hand in his back pocket and handed the note to John.

"Wow, a week huh? What else did the doctor say?" John was hoping that a few days of drugs and Sam could at least go half days to school.

"Well, it seems that strep throat is a complication that tends to crop up with mono, and while Sam's throat was too swollen to get a good sample, Dr. Samuels was almost certain he had it. He said that the rash Sam has on his wrist, which has also spread to his chest is either caused by the mono or it could be a strep rash. So Sam got a shot to the scrawny thing he calls a butt and a prescription for antibiotics. And Dad, I might add he didn't complain once so I know he feels like crap." Dean finished his speel and looked up expectantly. 

"Man, I hate that the boy is this sick, and on top of that, we may have to trash this hunt for a while or pass it on. I talked to Father Jim earlier about dropping Sam off with him until the hunt was done, but he has his hands full helping Caleb out on a hunt." John sighed in frustration.

"Well Dad, I don't think all is lost. I was talking to Heather on the way back and she mentioned that if we really needed to leave on the job you told her about, she would be happy to watch Sam. And while I'm not a big fan of leaving Sam with people we barely know, she seems to really care about Sam. I watched her with him today, and she clearly has maternal feelings towards him, and get this Dad- Sam actually listens to her. In that respect, he might heal better with her. When we got back, he was griping about going back to bed, but she just placed a hand on his shoulder and said you need your rest Sam, and that was that." Dean finished glancing at his Dad with a questioning look.

John was torn, he too felt that Heather would take good care of Sam, but something just didn't set right with him about leaving his youngest behind. "I don't like it Dean, but I'd hate to scrap the whole hunt. Recon should only take a couple of days. I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it."

"Well, she said that she would be over in a couple of hours to check on Sam. You can talk to her about it then."

-0-

Heather lightly knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. Her plan had worked out so beautifully today, that she couldn't believe her luck. She just hoped that everything continued to fall in place.

John answered the door, and quickly invited her in.

"Hi John, I brought a couple of books over for Sam to read while he is recouping. My nephew, who is Sam's age, gave them to me after he finished them, and told me that they were the bomb. However, Stephen King and Clive Barker, don't quite go with my earth girl vibe, but I thought Sam might enjoy them." Heather hoped her little lie was believable, she had no nephew and had bought the books for Sam hoping he would enjoy them.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will like them. Uh, Heather, do you have a moment? I wanted to talk to you about something." John motioned for her to sit on the couch with him. Heather was excited at the prospect of what John might have in mind and brushed her hand across his as they sat down hoping to inspire confidence in the man.

"So John, what's up?" Heather asked, hoping that she exuded calmness that masked the excitement she was feeling.

"Dean mentioned to me that you would be able to watch Sam, if I needed you too. I was wondering if in a couple of days, you would be willing to do that. I still need to gather some information but I should be ready to do recon on my job in a few days time." John gave her a tentative smile.

"Oh sure John, that wouldn't be a problem at all. Like I mentioned to Dean, living where I work and taking classes from home, really would make it easy for me to keep an eye on Sam. To be honest, it would be nice to have him around, I do miss having someone to talk to and he reminds me of my nephew Aaron, who I'm very close too." Heather reached over and patted John's hand.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'll give you a definite departure time as soon as I know. I really appreciate this Heather." John gave her a big grin, and Heather had to repress a chuckle at how he reminded her of a little kid at Christmas when it came to the hunt.

"Again not a problem, just let me know when." Heather returned his smile.

"Uh, if you want to visit with Sam, he's in his room with Dean. Dean just woke him up like twenty minutes ago and took him something to eat. In fact, Dean might need your help getting his brother to eat." John replied as he got up off the couch. "I'm going to make some calls so just make yourself at home."

Heather nodded. "Sure thing John." She rose from the couch and headed towards the boy's bedroom.

-0-

Heather approached the boy's door way and could hear them squabbling over the need for Sam to eat something. 

"Hello boys. Hope I'm not interrupting." Heather smiled at the two and had to keep from laughing at the sight in front of her. Sam was pouting and Dean was in mother hen mode.

"Hi Heather, no you're not interrupting. Maybe you can get Romeo over here to eat something." Dean replied with a smirk.

It broke her heart when Sam croaked out. "My throat hurt too much to eat." Sam then glared at his brother.

"Well Dean, I think I'm going to side with Sam on this. I had a bad case of strep throat before and it took at least a day of taking antibiotics before I felt like eating. The important thing is to keep him hydrated. I know when my throat is sore, I crave the crush iced that Sonic has. They sell it by the bag, you could go and pick some up for Sam." Heather approached and touched Dean's shoulder in a supposed show of support.

"Sure thing, I can do that. I'll just run and get a bag now. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be back later, little bro. Just no trying to kiss Heather, that's what got you in trouble in the first place!" Dean grinned and picked up the untouched tray turning to leave. 

Sam squeaked out "Jerk" before his brother was out of the room. The comment evidently embarrassed Sam, because his cheeks now had a bit of color to them.

Heather smiled at Sam and sat down at the edge of his bed, in the spot his brother had previously occupied.

"I'm so sorry that you're under the weather Sam, but I brought you a couple of books. The latest from Stephen King and the other is by Clive Barker. They come highly recommended by my nephew." Heather watched as Sam nodded and took the books with a small smile.

Sam managed a quiet "Thanks" and started to peruse the two books.

"Sure Sam, I hope you like them. Oh and tucked into the Stephen King book, is a couple of pamphlets on mediating and Chakras so that you can read up on them. If they catch your interest I can lend you some books on the subject and we can just put a Stephen King book cover over them." Heather gave Sam a conspiratorial wink.

"Yeah, you would have too, or Dean would never let me live it down. Thanks, I would like to read more about The Chakras." Sam's voice was strained and Heather could tell it pained him to speak.

"Sam, I know it hurts to talk so I won't keep you long, but I wanted to do a quick mediation with you to see if we could kick your body into gear, and help with the healing process. I think when we did it earlier you said it made you feel better." Heather gave Sam a reassuring smile and waited for his response.

"Uh, I guess it couldn't hurt. D-Do we need to sit on the floor?" Sam's tone was unsure.

"Oh no sweetheart, I want you to be comfortable. Just lie down, and place your right hand over your heart. That is your Heart Chakra and that will help center you. Then place your left hand over the pulse point on your neck. I'm going to place my right hand over yours to give your system a boost." Heather was happy to see Sam do as he was told without her influencing touch. 

She watched as Sam lay down in bed and placed his hands where she had instructed. Heather then laid her right hand over his, and resisted the urge to take the energy she felt there. It was hard to do, but she reminded herself that Sam needed to get better before she could feed. It would do her no good if he ended up in the hospital. Instead she opened up her energy for him to draw from.

"Okay sweetie, just do as last time close your eyes and picture a peaceful place. Once you have that image in your head, then concentrate on your breathing. Breathe in and out, in and out. That's good Sam, I can feel your body relaxing, now your hand over your heart will start to heat up as will the one on your neck. Soon you will feel the energy flowing through your body. It may rest in some areas longer than others as it travels through your body, and that is okay. Some parts of your body will need more of an energy boost than others." Heather watched as Sam nodded that he understood. She could feel the energy starting to flow, and it was then that she let her energy join his. 

She heard his breath catch at the intensity of the flow. "Just relax Sam, let it happen." After she spoke she could feel Sam's body greedily accepting her energy, and Sam started to relax again. Heather wouldn't have to share much energy with him, she realized that his body was beginning to learn how to tap into its own reserves. It would be long before his body would be ready for her to feed on again.

Sam's quiet voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I-I think the energy has made it all the way through, I can feel it in the tips of my toes just like before."

Heather broke off contact. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"Honestly, much better. I have a bit of energy, and my throat is better. But how?" Sam was truly amazed over what had happened.

"Our bodies are powerful things Sam, and most of us chose not to tap into that energy. I bet if you continue to mediate, your body will rebound from this case of mono fast." Sam nodded in understanding and Heather reluctantly stood to go. The longer she stayed with Sam, the harder it was not to feed.

"I'm going to head out Sam, I've got homework waiting on me. I know you feel better, but don't overdo it okay? Maybe just read for a bit?" Heather patted him on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Reading sounds good. Thanks again for bringing me the books and the pointers on mediating. I appreciate it." Sam replied with a shy smile.

"Sure thing Sam, you just take care, and I'll see you soon." Heather watched as Sam blushed at her attention and nodded goodbye to her. 

As Heather left the room she was conflicted, she was definitely happy with how things were playing out for her, but the need to be with Sam made it hard to leave him. She just reminded herself that soon he would be all hers.

A/N : Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! We should have more up in a couple of days!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take - Chapter 8

Sam was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard, reading an old, tattered paperback. He'd found it stuffed at the bottom of a box and even though he'd read it recently, he decided he was in the mood for Williams Diehl's Primal Fear. He couldn't bring himself to read the books Heather had brought him; the thought of reading one of them left him unsettled. And threatened.

Sam didn't have a problem when Heather was around but inexplicably just the thought of her made him uneasy. There, he'd finally put into thought the feelings he'd been sorting through since he'd met the raven-haired apartment manager.

Heather freaked him out on some level and he didn't know why.

Dean flopped down on the other bed, hair damp, fresh from a shower. "Hey twerp, are you ever going to tell me who you were playing tonsil hockey with? I mean you had to catch the kissing disease from someone."

Sam groaned and set aside his book. Once his brother had spotted a perceived weakness, he was relentless; there would be no rest until Dean had hounded the information out of Sam. Unfortunately, Sam didn't have an answer for him. Sam had barely had a chance to meet any girls, never mind kiss them, at their last stop. He'd been too busy getting hacked up by the Whirling Dervish and bleeding all over the place to get cozy with some chick. "Oh, for God's sake, Dean. What are you, 12-years old?"

Dean smirked and Sam wished he had the strength to wipe it from his brother's face. He knew Dean was just yanking his chain but he could feel his temper flowing. And sure enough, Dean didn't disappoint when he poked at Sam further. "Not really an answer there, Sam. So spill. Unless of course you've been chasing after older women and you don't want to admit it."

Sam couldn't contain the look of horror that spread across his face. With a little more force then he'd intended Sam's voice betrayed his feelings of disgust. "Are you out of your mind? I wouldn't touch Heather if she were the last woman on Earth."

His tone must have penetrated Dean's teasing mood because his older brother sat back on the bed with a frown. "Are you serious? That's one hot babe. Even you have to admit that, Sammy boy."

Unable to meet Dean's eyes, Sam's eyes dropped to where his hands twisted in the bedspread. The subject of Heather unnerved him and he didn't want to get into it with Dean. "Could we just drop the subject, please?"

Sam didn't like the pleading note in his voice but his skin was crawling at the thought of Heather. Dean refused to be placated by his answer. "No, I want to know what your problem is. She hasn't said or done anything, has she? Because woman or no, I'll kick her ass if that's the case!"

A wave of shame flamed through Sam. He wasn't trying to trash Heather's reputation. And it was clear that Dean didn't have a problem with the woman. "No, hell no. It's just…something is off about her. Haven't you noticed anything?"

Relief flashed across Dean's face. His older brother tapped a finger on his chin as though in deep thought. "Well, now that you mention it, I've been wondering why she prefers to spend time with my geeky little brother instead of my stud-ly self. That's the true mystery."

Sam reached behind him and snagged the pillow he was leaning against. Flinging it toward Dean he had to laugh when his brother let the pillow smack his face. Dean could be such a clown and although Sam had no love for clowns, he appreciated his brother's efforts.

-0-

John could hear his boys laughing and talking as he walked down the hallway. Here was the evidence he'd been looking for – Sam was on the mend. He hadn't wanted to voice his concerns about his youngest because he could see Dean was on the verge of panic; Dean seemed to take every injury and illness that Sam suffered as a personal failure. But when Sam had passed out, weak and shaky, John had feared that Sam had suffered a setback.

Not that Mononucleosis was anything to toy with. It was still a virus and the accompanying strep infection alone could cause real health problems.

Pausing in the doorway John took at the shenanigans before him. God knows it wasn't a life he would have wished on his children but it was moments like these when he felt pretty good about the choices he'd made in regard to their lifestyle. His boys were not only well adjusted, bright, and strong but committed to the hunt.

When Sam smacked Dean in the face with his pillow the last of his doubts about leaving for a few days fell away. "So, son, looks like you're feeling better."

Sam looked up with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yes, sir. My throat feels better."

John's eyes crinkled with an answering smile. "So I see. Did Dean tell you the plan?"

Dean glanced away and Sam looked confused. Interesting. He'd explicitly asked Dean to tell Sam they were moving out in a couple of hours and that Sam would be staying behind, with Heather.

Sam's confusion melted into a frown. "What plan?"

Glancing at his watch before looking at his son, John stalled for a moment. It was always difficult finding the right words when he knew what he was going to say wasn't going to go over with Sam; Dean never blinked when there was a change in plans but Sam thrived on steadiness and routine. But more times than not, it couldn't be helped. "Dean and I are heading out in two hours. My research just isn't turning up any leads so we need to check the area ourselves. We'll be gone for two, maybe three days."

Sam's face fell, his shoulders slumped; he was the picture of utter dejection. Before John could placate him, Sam's shoulders straightened and a look of acceptance replaced the disappointment. "Yes, sir. I'll be fine here by myself."

Resisting the urge to comfort his young son, John remained in the doorway. Sam was at that awkward age where he wanted to be treated like a man yet sometimes craved the comfort a child yearns for. John looked toward his oldest son and noticed Dean was watching the interaction avidly, poised to intervene if necessary. Nothing got between Dean and his need to look after his baby brother, not even John.

John cleared his throat. "Actually, you won't be on your own. You're recuperating and I don't want you to overdo things so Heather has agreed to stay with you."

John didn't know how to interpret Sam's reaction. Protestations of not needing a babysitter and being mature – those John had expected. But Sam's eyes had widened and he had paled considerably. "Is there a problem?"

Sam's eyes looked everywhere but at him and unease creeped along John's spine. His youngest boy loved people of all ages so it seemed odd that he would have taken a dislike to their sweet, pretty neighbor. Sam lifted his eyes and for a moment John read stark fear in them but it was quickly replaced with resolution. Maybe it had been a trick of the light. "No, sir. No problem."

John didn't miss the way Dean's jaw dropped. So his oldest son found Sam's easy acceptance of the arrangements odd as well. The usually opinionated boy was subdued. But a virus would do that to a body so it was just as well that Sam was going to stay behind because he obviously needed to rest.

-0-

A knock sounded at her apartment door and Heather floated over to answer it. Expecting to find Sam on the doorstep, Heather felt intense disappointment flood her body. Dean, with a flirty, practiced smile stood before her. From over the older brother's shoulder she got a glimpse of her sweet Sam, hovering nervously in the background. Her smile fell into place. "Hi Dean, Sam. Please come in."

Heather ushered the brothers in and studied them as they walked by. Dean had a barely suppressed air of excitement. Ah, yes – the thrill of the hunt. Sam, on the other hand, was quiet and withdrawn. Heather would just have to work doubly hard to keep the young man entertained while his family was out of town.

Dean threw a causal arm around his brother as if sensing his reluctance. "My dad wanted me to thank you again for keeping an eye on Sam."

Heather smiled easily. "I've got the guestroom so it's really not a problem. And I've got your dad's cell number although I pray it won't be necessary to call you."

Sam's eyes skittered away from Heather's as she tried to make contact with him. She was itching to lay her hands on him and ease Sam's fears but Dean was standing between them.

Wanting to hurry Dean along but not wanting to make him suspicious, Heather forced herself to relax. "So can I get you something to drink, would you like to sit down?"

Dean's arm tightened unconsciously around his brother before he shook his head. "No, thank you, I'm afraid it's time we headed out. Sam, I'll call you tonight."

Heather marveled at the subtle jostling and brushing of arms that bespoke of a secret language. Having no siblings, Heather had missed out on that closeness. She found herself jealous of the brothers' relationship. Jealous that Sam depended on someone who wasn't her.

Heather's heart swelled with excitement as the brothers completed their goodbyes. "Be careful, Dean. And take care of Dad."

Dean sauntered toward the door, all cocky swagger. Before he closed it he threw a wink Sam's way. A slight smile graced Sam's face but with the closing of the door, the smile slid away.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Heather touched Sam's arm. Her power met resistance as Sam frowned at her. Reaching into her reserves, she summoned her vampire control and chipped away at the reluctant young man's reticence.

It was a silent battle of wills but Sam finally caved in to Heather. She drew him into her arms and cradled him in a tight hug, her maternal side clashing with the need to feed.

Sam's cheek nestled onto Heather's shoulder and she felt wetness penetrate the cotton of her shirt to mingle with her skin. Setting Sam away from her, she lifted his chin with her index finger and saw moisture glistening on his pale cheeks; the young man was crying.

Heather's predatory instincts kicked into high gear as she observed the evidence before her; Sam stood broken, completely submissive.

Cupping Sam's face in her hands, she gently lapped at the moisture on his face with her tongue. Without forethought she snapped the compliant prey back into her arms, crushing him fiercely in the shelter of her arms. "Come with me, my love. My Sam."

Heather's voice was thick with need and her incisors were already lengthening.

-0-

Dean, unaccustomed to playing co-pilot, fidgeted in the passenger seat of the truck. "Sam seem okay to you?"

Although his dad's eyes never strayed from the road he could feel attention shift his way. "I think the Mono has taken a lot out of your brother. I don't expect him to bounce right back so we're going to have to get him to slow down. Let his body recuperate."

Nodding, Dean silently agreed. Sam really didn't have any quit in him. He'd push himself past exhaustion if Dean didn't keep close tabs on him. But Dean didn't mind; it might not be in keeping with the cool image he cultivated but Dean not only loved his little brother but he liked him. Sam was his best friend.

And something, or someone, was bothering his best friend. "Have you noticed that Sam doesn't really care for Heather?"

Dean tried to say it casually. He valued his dad's opinion and craved his approval. John Winchester was not only an acclaimed hunter but he was also an astute observer of people and not much got past him. "Sam's just not used to dealing with a maternal female like Heather. She'll get him to eat and rest and you know he doesn't like being told what to do."

Relaxing back in his seat, the tension fled Dean's body. Maybe that was it – Sam didn't like being bossed around and he sure seemed to listen when Heather was around. Hell, she'd gotten him to eat when he'd just been shoving his food around the plate.

Content with that explanation, Dean turned his thoughts toward the hunt. Dean needed to focus on the job at hand. After all, Sam was in good hands.

A/N: Sorry that we left you guys hanging! We should have more up on Tuesday, and that chapter will be a bit intense. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

**Additional Warning for this chapter. Due to the physical nature of the feeding in this chapter, the content may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. We'd also like to note that Sam is a minor, and not acting under his free will. A summary of the important events will be given at the beginning of the next chapter, so we leave it up to the readers own discretion whether they chose to proceed.**

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 9

Sam awoke, feeling very out of it. He was on his back in a room with floral prints that he recognized as Heather's guest room. His hands lay on top of his chest and his right wrist throbbed a bit. As he sat up in the bed, he had to fight a dizzy feeling. As his head began to clear he looked at his wrist, and noticed a rash just like the one that was fading on his left wrist.

His first thoughts were how odd it was for the rash to show up again after he started antibiotics. He had been feeling so much better, and then it occurred to him- why am I in bed? I didn't feel tired when I arrived, and I don't remember lying down. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, and his doubts over Heather resurfaced.

Sam really wasn't comfortable with this woman and he had a hard time understanding why. It occurred to him that maybe part of the unease was that when he was around her he lost time or passed out. He knew logically he should blame it on the mono, but something inside him was screaming for him to get away from Heather.

Sam took a calming breath, it would do him no good to freak out. He was stuck with Heather, and if he thought about it, he really had no reason not to trust her. While he wasn't at ease staying with her, it was only for a few days. He could almost hear his Dad's voice, "Suck it up, you're a Winchester."

So that is what Sam did, he took another deep breath and tried to let go of his uneasy feelings as he got up off the bed. He noticed that his duffel bag was next to the bed. So strange, I really don't remember putting it there. And, it surely was too heavy with all the books in it for such a petite thing as Heather to have carried it in for him. Am I going crazy? Pull it together Winchester, was Sam's verbal mantra as he started for the bedroom door.

-0-

Heather was a little out of her element when it came to Sam, she had never had feelings like this before. In fact she had never fed on one male as much as she had on Sam. Tom had been a mere mortal, nothing special, no psychic powers, so their relationship had purely been one of companionship. One night stand feedings had been her life until Tom, and that hadn't stopped while she was with him or after him...

But Sam, he was different. He was such a powerful addiction. Heather was hooked on his rich blood that was so different from anything she had ever tasted; his blood alone would've been enough for addiction, but on top of that, he was a psychic. Not just any psychic, but a very powerful psychic. She had never been able to get close to anyone this powerful before and she was sure that if Sam had been an adult she wouldn't have had a chance with him.

His young age was a benefit in the fact he hadn't grown into his psychic abilities, and so they had been untapped, waiting for her to feed off of. Sam's young age and innocence also made it easy to control him. The only problem was that his age made him too young in her eyes, to take physical advantage of. She drew the line there. It was truly hard, the succubus tendencies warred with her on this decision but she really wanted to wait. She wanted to take him as an adult and she knew Sam would be worth the wait.

Heather had realized that she needed to handle Sam with kid gloves. She could sense his unease when he arrived this morning, and it broke her heart. In her quest to be with Sam, she had forgotten his tender age and how easily spooked a young man could be when it came to the opposite sex. Heather knew now that she needed to try to slow things down and build a relationship with the young man.

She was brought out of her musings when she sensed that Sam was awake. Part of her wanted to rush to the guest room and check on him, but she reminded herself that it was important to give the boy some space. So instead she took the lunch she had fixed him and put it in the microwave to heat it up. Heather wanted him to have a good meal, to replenish the nutrients she had taken earlier.

Heather heard him approach the kitchen and she turned to smile at him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hi Sam, are you feeling better after your nap?" She could tell that the boy was back to being unsure around her and part of her wanted to touch him and to bring him under her control, but she resisted those thoughts. She would try to talk him through his feelings first.

"Um yeah. Heather, I'm confused. I don't remember lying down for a nap, and I now have another rash on my left wrist. Maybe I'm relapsing?" Sam's eyes were big and questioning.

"Well Sam, after your brother left you looked really pale and I mentioned you might feel better if you laid down, and so you did. You don't remember?" Heather went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I do. Man my head is swimming." Sam's gave her an apologetic smile.

Heather hated using her powers on him, but she couldn't stand him questioning his sanity. She removed her hand and took a seat across from him.

"It's okay Sam really. If you think about it, you're recovering from a pretty intense illness and you've got to be stressed over your brother and Dad going on this job. It's got to be hard to know that they have such a dangerous job, I know it would stress me out. So if you add the stress to your illness, it makes sense that you're having a bit of a relapse. That could be why another rash popped up. Stress is hard on our bodies, and after lunch we can work on helping you get rid of that stress." She could see that Sam was trying to process what she had told him.

"I guess." Sam still seemed unsure.

"Well what I want to do first is get some lunch in you. I'm not much of a red meat eater, but with your illness you need some iron, so I made tacos. I just reheated the meat, do you prefer soft or hard shells?" Heather asked as she stood to get his meal.

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe, I can just drink a glass of milk?" Sam tone was child like.

"Sweetheart, I promised your Dad that I would take good care of you, and I am. You need to eat, it will make you feel better." Heather was about to cross over and touch Sam but he nodded.

"Okay, uh I guess soft tacos would be good." Sam gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sure thing." Heather grabbed a package of tortillas off the counter and put them on the table. She then grabbed his plate from the micro wave and put it down in front of him.

"So Sam do you want milk with your meal? " Sam nodded and Heather grabbed a glass down from the cabinet and poured him some milk and then sat down a platter full of lettuce, tomatoes and cheese that he could add to his tacos. She then plopped down some hot and medium taco sauce.

She grinned at the wide eyed stare she received from Sam. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Uh no, just it's quite a spread. When we have tacos, it's meat, cheese, sauce and hard shells. No choices, I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Sam gave her a smile as he started to prepare his taco.

"It's called a female touch, and you'll get used to it." Heather gave Sam a wink.

"Uh yeah sure." Sam added as he started to eat.

-0-

Sam finished his lunch and was helping Heather clean up. He reluctantly acknowledged to himself that Heather had been right, he did feel better after eating. She was also right about something else, he was worried about his family. It was always hard to be left behind on a hunt, not being there for them.

As if sensing Sam's mental musings, Heather spoke up. "Sam, you know your brother told you he would call tonight, I'm sure their fine. In fact, they're probably just pulling into town. I'll finish cleaning the kitchen up, why don't you go relax in the living room and see if anything is on TV?" Heather gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam felt bad for his earlier feelings towards Heather. She was probably right, he was just not used to having a female touch in his life. "Sure, thanks Heather." Sam replied as he moved towards the living room.

He plopped down on the floral print couch and turned the TV on. He had flipped through the all choices and grimaced, definitely not much on at one pm on a week day. He flipped the TV off as Heather entered the room.

"Nothing on huh?" She asked as she joined him on the couch.

"No, so do you have homework that you need help with?" Sam thought at least that would kill time.

"Actually, I got that done while you were napping, but I was thinking that there was something we could do together that might help relieve some of your stress." Heather's glaze was intense and it made Sam uncomfortable. He almost felt like she was coming on to him.

"Uh, what did you have in mind?" Sam squeaked out.

"Yoga!" She replied, totally catching Sam by surprise. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I saw that Sam! What- do you think yoga is silly?" Heather asked in a fake huff.

"Well, no I guess it has a purpose. But it's definitely a girlie thing to do, and I don't need to limber up. I have a stretching routine that keeps me loose." Sam hoped he wasn't hurting her feelings, but yoga was definitely something he didn't want to do. And if Dean found out, man he didn't even want to go there.

"I bet yoga is better at loosening you up than your stretching, in fact I'm going to prove it!" Heather's replied with a determined expression.

"Uh a challenge huh? How is this going to work?" Sam was definitely curious and his competitive side was eager to prove that he was right.

"I'm going to take twenty minutes and do my yoga routine, during that time you do your stretching routine and then when we are done, I challenge you to a game of Twister. I'm so going to win!" Heather's face was flush and Sam could tell she definitely had a competitive side too.

"Twister huh? Never played it before, but you're going down!" Sam replied, happy to being doing something of interest instead of staring at a TV or having to learn yoga. He hopped off the couch and began stretching.

-0-

Heather was having trouble containing her excitement. She was so happy that things were going more smoothly for her and Sam. She hated that she sensed unease when they were together and she vowed to work on that.

When she originally sat down with Sam on the couch her initial plan had been to do some yoga exercises and while he was relaxed, try and have get to know you better chat. She wanted Sam to know that they were very similar. She sensed that Sam felt out of place in his family unit, just as she had growing up, and she knew that could be a good bonding point.

But when she brought up yoga, she remembered that she was dealing with a teenager, and yoga had to be the epitome of uncool. Heather realized that she would need to use another tack in bonding with the young man, and decided to go for his competitive spirit she had sensed.

Heather was now trying to keep her mind on her yoga routine, but her eyes kept wondering over to Sam. He was so cute, face scrunched up in concentration as he moved through his stretching exercises. She had set a twenty minute timer, and was brought out of her Sam focused trance when it went off.

"Okay then, you ready Sam? Not to tired? Because we could do this another time, I don't want you overdoing things." Heather replied, though she hoped he was up for it. The idea of getting to be so physically close to the boy was intoxicating. She was reasonably though and didn't want him overexerting himself, that would mean no blood bond feeding tonight.

"I feel fine, I guess my nap and lunch was just what I needed, but if you're not up to it I understand." Sam tone was teasing, and his smile was devious. Heather had to take a deep breath to quell the desires that the boy was causing. Sometimes it was hard to fight the succubus tendencies inside her and at this moment those tendencies were raging.

"I'm good, and I hope that when I kick your butt at this game, you won't use mono as an excuse." Heather replied as she went to her closet and pulled out the game.

"No way, so how do we play this game?" Sam asked as he eyed the game mat she pulled out.

"Simple, you spin and do as the spinner tells you. First one to fall, loses." Heather replied as she pulled out the spinner. She could tell Sam was deep in thought taking the game in.

-0-

In the end, both had been pretty evenly matched. Heather was impressed with Sam's strength and flexibility. She wasn't shocked though, being the son of a hunter, she figured that Sam was well trained.

It had been hard to keep her attention on the game, with Sam so close. Her desires had made themselves known and she had fought to contain them throughout the game. She had promised herself an energy feeding after the game as a reward for staying in control.

The game of Twister was going to end soon, Sam was getting tired. In fact, just as that thought entered her head, the boy fell sprawling on top of her. She fought a laugh as he quickly disengaged himself from her.

"I guess I win, but nice try Sam. And since I win you have to do as I say." Her eyes twinkled and she fought another laugh at the surprised look on Sam's face.

"Uh so what do you want me to do?" Sam asked in a hesitant voice.

"Learn yoga of course silly!" Was Heather's reply as she hopped up off the floor extending a hand for Sam to help him up. Sam gave her a shy smile and took her hand.

Heather kept hold of Sam's hand and lead him to his bedroom. "Okay Sam, why don't you lay on your bed, I'm going to teach you some yoga breathing exercises."

She watched as Sam placed himself in the right side of the guest bed, lying down on his back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"Sam in a bit you will take another nap. When you awake, you will remember doing these breathing exercises, and then falling asleep. But I don't want you to fall asleep, I just want you to let your body relax do you understand?" Sam nodded and Heather smiled at him.

Heather was continuing to battle the idea of seducing Sam. She knew in her heart he was too young. As she sat and took Sam through the breathing exercise she came to a decision. One that she could live with, and not feel too guilty about. She decided that she would feed off of Sam's sexual energy, through his Sacral Chakra rather than through sexual contact.

As the yoga session came to an end, Heather spoke to Sam. "Baby, we are now going to explore your Sacral Chakra. You remember Chakras right?" Sam nodded, eyes focused on her.

"Good. This Chakra connects us to others through feeling, desire, sensation and movement. Sam, you're a virgin right?" Heather asked, but knew from probing Sam's mind he was.

In a quiet and timid voice, Sam replied. "Yes, I've never been with a girl. I-I have kissed girls before." Heather noticed that Sam was becoming tense.

"Baby relax, I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to tap into your Chakras energy, but in order to do that I need you to strip down to your boxers. Can you do that?" Sam nodded with watery eyes. Heather helped him remove his T-shirt and sweatpants and helped him settle back on the bed.

She could feel him trembling, and she hated that she was scaring the boy, but her need outweighed her conscience. "Baby take a deep breath, in and out, that's it. Do it again." She gave Sam a reassuring smile as she felt him relax some.

Heather couldn't help but to slowly move her right hand over the boy's chest, and she felt him start to tremble again. Her hand moved lower until it was at the waist band of his boxers. Carefully she pulled them down, and exposed Sam to her. He was now shaking and she knew that she needed to start the feeding to help calm his body, but it was hard because she wanted to take her time and enjoy the moment.

He was such a beautiful boy, so perfect. Heather had never had the luck before to feed on someone as attractive as Sam.

"Sam, baby, what I'm about to do, will be as close to your first time as it can be without actually having sex. This is going to be an intense experience, and it will help bond you to me. I promise, it will be good. So good. I would never hurt you. I want you to be my mate, and while you're too young for us to have intercourse, this will be the first step. Do you understand baby?" Heather watched as Sam nodded, eyes full of fear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Heather bent over and kissed the tears away, and then brushed his hair out of his eyes with her left hand. She sat up and began to rub circles over Sam's Sacral Chakra that was located below the belly button, and she was relieved as he began to calm down.

Heather took the energy drain slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the already emotionally wrought boy. Heather was intoxicated with the sight before her. Sam's body began to relax but then very slowly it started to tense and hum with sexual arousal. His whimpers turned to mewls of pleasure.

She watched as his nipples became taut and as his penis went from flaccid to extremely hard, pre-come leaking from its tip. She couldn't resist touching his manhood and gently stroked it for a moment, taking in the sexual energy that thrummed in time to her strokes Heather's body began to hum with sexual energy, she was on a high as she brought this beautiful boy in front of her to full arousal. She was wet with the anticipation of what his climax would bring her. Heather knew that once Sam let his body give into her urgings that his energy release would bring her a sexual pleasure she had never known before.

It was such a sinful sight watching Sam writhe around in sexual desire under her finger tips. His eyes were locked on hers with an animalistic intensity. Sam's sexual desire had totally taken over and she knew that at moment his total focus was on her and the pleasure she was bringing his body. The power in that alone almost enough to send her over the edge.

She was brought back to focus when Sam spoke, in a broken voice. "Please Heather, please I need to… please."

Heather realized that the slow pace had become too much for Sam and that his body demanded release. With a smile of pleasure, she began to quicken her pace as her fingers continued their circular pattern over his Chakra.

It didn't take long for the quickened pace to reach its desired effect. Heather was ecstatic as she watched Sam's eyes clinch shut and his whole body tensed. His breathing was ragged and with a scream of desire, he climaxed.

As she watched his seed spill Heather's entire body tensed up as waves of pleasure passed through it. Her whole body tingled and when the energy reached her sexual organs she climaxed with an intensity she had never felt before. She marveled over the pleasurable feelings, it made her feel very powerful. At that moment she felt, more powerful than she had ever felt after a feeding. The thought that she could feel this way without touching Sam sexually, made her wonder what pleasures awaited her when she finally did have a true sexual feeding with Sam.

In her post feeding bliss, she looked down at Sam and was not surprised to see the boy passed out. Heather got up and went to the bathroom gathering up a wet wash cloth to clean Sam with. Once she had the boy cleaned and dressed she bent over to give her love a chaste kiss. Her finally thought as she left the boy to sleep was, you're mine now Sam Winchester, mine.

A/N: We have been blown away by the wonderful reviews- thanks so much. A special thanks to Floralia our beta. She has helped us every step of the way and it is very appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Summary of Chapter 9- Sam is left alone with Heather while John and Dean head out to do a recon mission for the hunt. Sam tries to put his fears at bay. After spending some quality time with Sam, Heather decides to further bond with Sam, by feeding on his Sacral Chakra. This Chakra bonds Sam to Heather in an intense sexual bond, that he will not remember consciously.

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 10

John sat back in the booth and watched his son in action. No sooner had Melody, their pretty little bleach blonde waitress, handed them the menus then Dean had commenced flirting with her.

In this particular case, John didn't begrudge Dean his fun; his boy was actually gathering information for their hunt.

Reports of mass possession in the sleepy town of Belvue had surfaced but no other information. John and Dean were there to check out the institutions – schools and churches mainly, to see if they could figure out what was going on. Right now they were working on the suspicion of a demon controlling the good people of this small town to do its bidding but it was hard to get a fix on the problem when there were only rumors to work with.

As he studied the menu before him, John listened as Dean peppered sweet Melody with questions about the area. His ears perked up when Dean asked the waitress on a date for that night and she turned him down because she had a church function. John cleared his throat. "We're new to the area and we're looking for a house of worship. Do you mind if I ask you about your church?"

Melody blushed an unbecoming shade of red but that didn't stop her from answering John's question. "The New Life Church just opened its doors two months ago and already it's making quite an impact on the community. It's non-denominational so its been drawing people from all walks of life. And you really have to meet Reverend Steve. He's just the best."

Dean reclaimed Melody's attention. "Do you think it would be okay if we just stopped in tonight?"

Melody batted her heavily mascarad lashes at Dean. "Actually, I'd love it if you'd be my guests. There's absolutely no pressure here but if you decide to join the church then I get points for the referral."

John was proud of his son as he schooled his face to show no reaction. Points for referral? Sounded really wacky. But it just might play into their hunt.

The young waitress sashayed away, promising to return for their orders. John smiled his approval at Dean. "Nice work, son. It didn't take you long at all to wrap her around your finger."

A dull pink suffused Dean's cheeks at the praise and his son's eyes flitted away in embarrassment. John knew he could be a hard taskmaster but going by Dean's response you'd think he never heard a kind word about the job he was doing.

Dean took a sip from the water in front of him. "So you think maybe there's a tie between the church and the rumors?"

John glanced at his watch before answering. "It's at least a starting point. Let's grab a quick bite and then head back to the motel to check in on Sam."

The last of Dean's discomfort fled and he flashed a smile that not only bent his generous lips but made his green eyes sparkle. "That Sam is one lucky dog. Can you imagine hanging out with Heather all day long and then playing sleepover at her place?"

Rolling his eyes, John huffed a short laugh. His oldest son was definitely a ladies' man but he didn't miss how Dean perked up when talking about Sammy. John knew how hard it was for Dean to leave his ailing brother behind but he'd done an admirable job of focusing on the hunt.

Now if only they could get a handle on what was going on so they could return home and take care of Sam.

-0-

Sam rolled his head back and forth, trying to shake loose from the dream. Something had clamped onto his neck. Sharp claws, maybe. Or needles. Sam didn't know what was causing the pain but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move away.

Heartbeat thumping steadily in his ears, Sam grew more and more dizzy. Why couldn't he wake up? The pain was making him nauseous as well as something else; a tinge of excitement raced through his body, heating his skin.

A sure hand stroked his face and muttered a sweet litany of promises. Was it his imagination or did another hand stray to the area below his waist, moving aside his boxers? Since when was pain and pleasure tied so closely together for him? He didn't realize he had such a masochistic streak in him.

A sound near the door succeeded in snapping Sam out of his dream. Sam's eyes snapped open to find Heather standing inside the guestroom, holding out the cordless phone to him. Red stained his cheeks as embarrassment crashed through him. Was it too much to ask that Heather remain oblivious to the fact he'd been having a wet dream?

Unable to corral his thoughts, Sam was surprised when Heather placed the phone in his hand. "It's Dean."

Sam rubbed at the corner of his eye, trying to remove the sleep from it. Cradling the phone against his ear he realized he hadn't said anything. "Dean?"

His voice was a soft croak and Sam's free hand automatically touched his throat. This throat burned. No, not his throat. It was his neck. It felt tender, swollen.

The concern in his brother's voice penetrated the thickness in his head. "Sam, you there? I asked what you did today."

Sam swallowed convulsively while he tried to remember what he'd done that day. He was drawing a blank. "I think I slept?"

Closing his eyes, Sam rubbed the side of his head. He was leaning against the headboard and he felt shaky. Uncoordinated. Slow. Dean's strident voice recalled him to the conversation. "Hey, kiddo, are you feeling okay?"

Fighting the urge to cry, to beg Dean to come home, Sam took stock of his situation again. His thinking was muzzy and his neck ached. "Sammy, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Sam pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked a little. He was miserable and scared. But if it weren't for his sore neck he'd at least be functional. "It's my neck. It was a dream but there were needles in my neck."

The phone was tugged out of his hand and Sam protested its loss. Heather was back in his room. "I'm sorry, Dean. I woke Sam up to take your call…yeah, he was better earlier in the day and then his energy kind of faded so he took a nap…about four hours…I know that's a long time…he's definitely pale…sore throat, uh-huh…did you want to talk to him again?"

Heather sank down on the edge of the guest bed and wrapped Sam's hand around the phone, guiding it to his ear. The pain in his neck eased and his thinking cleared. Dean's worried voice was murmuring in his ear. "Do you need us to come back Sam?"

The hunt was important. His dad and brother could save lives. They didn't need to worry about Sam. Those weren't the thoughts that had been in his head when he woke up but they now felt right. And he felt less panicky. "Sorry, Dean. I guess I was dreaming before. I'm okay."

His brother spoke of the hot waitress he'd met and his upcoming date at the local church. Sam barely paid attention. Heather was rubbing his arm and it felt so good. Dean wound up his description of the small town and promised that he'd call the next day.

A brief surge of panic made an appearance and just like a wave cresting, it fell away. "Okay, take care of Dad, would you?"

The connection was broken and Heather took the phone away. "Lay back, Sam. You need your rest."

And Sam listened.

-0-

Dean tried, and failed, to listen to the useless prattle spewing from Melody's mouth. Even though Dean had talked to Sam more than an hour ago, he couldn't get the conversation out of his mind. He was really worried about Sammy but Heather had assured him that his brother was just groggy from waking up after a long nap. His usually articulate brother had made no sense during their talk; his answers about what he'd done that day had been vague and his voice was soft and husky – Sam sounded lost.

Although Dean believed the foxy apartment manager's explanation he was freaked out nonetheless. Dean loved working on jobs with his dad but Sam's well-being was more important.

Pulling his mind back to the task at hand, Dean smiled at the blonde waitress he'd just picked up in front of the diner. He'd explained to her that his dad had been stuck on a business phone call and would join them at the church if he could. It was, of course, an elaborate ruse; John Winchester was in the flatbed of the truck, under a tarp. If things got wild at the New Age Church they needed to have the element of surprise. "So, you made it sound like Reverend Steve was really something special. What can you tell me about him?"

Melody absently twisted a strand of long hair around her finger while she pursed her lips in thought. What should have been a sexy pose was lost on Dean – his mind was already racing ahead to the mass possessions and the desire to solve the problem so they could high tail it back to his brother. Melody finally began to speak in a lisp-y, little girl voice that had first attracted Dean but he now found repellant. "Reverend Steve is just the best. He's the smartest, kindest, most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. And he has a way of talking that just captures your attention. You literally can't look away from him. It's like animal magnesium."

It took every ounce of control Dean had not to burst out laughing – he supposed magnesium was supposed to be magnetism. Damn, Dean wished his little brother was here to witness firsthand the blonde ditz in the passenger seat. No one appreciated the mangling of the English language more than his geeky little brother.

Dean was saved from having to comment on Melody's descriptions of the mysterious Reverent Steve when they pulled into the small parking lot of the New Life Church. There were at least fifty cars crammed into the lot already and it took some maneuvering before Dean was able to back into a space at the edge of the row closest to the church entrance. If they had to make a fast getaway it would simplify things if they could just sprint to the truck and lay down rubber. Although the two wheels on the passenger side were parked on grass so perhaps "spin mud" was more like it.

Making his way around to the passenger seat, Dean helped Melody exit the truck and guided her onto the pavement of the lot. The blonde didn't pay him a bit of attention, her eyes straying to the large white building in front of them. Only one window and one door were visible from the front of the building.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean offered Melody his arm and they made their way inside. The front door opened up to a high-ceilinged room with backless benches. With its lack of decorations and visible beams it reminded Dean of a barn. It certainly bore no resemblance to the ornate Catholic churches they stopped at to replenish their holy water.

The place was filing up fast so the couple grabbed seats in the last row. Melody craned her neck, trying to get a look at the good reverend while Dean stifled a yawn. It was apparent that the blonde waitress wanted to be closer to the front with the way she shifted and peered around those in front of her. Dean was content to sit in the back. He had a good view of the proceedings and he was close to the exit.

What followed was the strangest sermon Dean could possible envision – More Bang for Your Buck, -- a rousing talk on how the Lord wants you to make money. The slight man at the front of the church worked the crowd like a seasoned Carney, whipping them into a frenzy.

Reverend Steve's hair was parted down the center with a widow's peak. His black hair contrasted with the palest skin Dean had ever seen. The reverend had a tiny frame and looked malnourished. He was downright scary, at least to look upon. Dean seriously doubted Melody's taste since she'd labeled the man at the front of the church as handsome. Puke.

There was the requisite standing and sitting and praying and singing and Dean tried to look interested as Reverend Steve put them through their paces. At last he said something that piqued Dean's interest. "Many of you have wondered what has become of Brother Thomas, Brother Dave, Sister Martha, Sister Candy and Sister Lenore. Well I'm here to tell you that they've committed themselves to the eternal love of the Lord and are now apostles, sent forth to spread the good word. They've given up their worldly goods and are now on the holiest of missions."

A round of applause drowned out the rest of the reverend's words but when everyone climbed to their feet and started filtering out of the church, Dean tugged Melody forward. "Could you please introduce me?"

Melody's face glowed. "Oh, Dean, I just knew you were ready to be enlightened."

They had to stand in line for fifteen minutes but Melody finally presented Dean to Reverend Steve. "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. You made quite an impression on me."

Dean surreptitiously wiped the hand that touched the cold, clammy, fish-like hand of the minister on his thigh after oozing charm and interest. The pure silver ring carved with ancient runes which sat on Dean's index finger hadn't reacted with the reverend's skin. "Always happy to welcome more lambs to the flock."

Suppressing the shudder at the unctuous comments Dean tried a different tact. "I've moved around quite a bit, Christo, and I've never heard a sermon as stirring as yours."

A look of bewilderment passed over the man's face but he kept a smile plastered on his face. "Well thank you so much. I hope you'll return again."

Eyes of brown, not black, switched their attention from Dean to Melody; Reverend Steve slung an arm around her waist. "Now, Melody, I thought you were going to bring your tithe over today."

Melody's face blushed a deep, startling red. "I'm so sorry, we don't get paid until Friday."

The slim man patted the blonde's shoulder. "There, there. If this church is going to flourish we all have to do our part."

Dean had never seen a shakedown so blatant. But it also appeared to have missed its mark. Melody's lips were pulled back so wide, every one of her pearly teeth were shown to advantage. It was a wonder Reverend Steve wasn't blinded by the display. Melody was deeply infatuated with the minister but she was too dense to understand that she was just his meal ticket.

The silver hadn't garnered a response and neither had Christo. It was time for Dean to delve into his bag of tricks one last time. He forced a tickle at the back of his throat and although it hurt like hell to hack and cough when Dean was completely healthy, he did it for the cause. He reached into his coat pocket and discretely withdrew a flash and while Melody and Reverend Steve patted him on the back he took a swallow. Pretending to be overcome from his fit, Dean staggered into the minister and spilled some of the flask contents onto his arm. Again, nothing happened. Holy water met skin and there was nary a sizzle or singe. Just a damp spot.

If John Winchester wasn't lurking nearby to see Dean's act, he would tell his dad that Reverend Steve had passed his three tests with flying colors; as far as Dean could tell the reverend wasn't some supernatural monster. In fact Dean doubted very much that the good reverend was even a holy man; he was just a common man out hustling these good people out of their money.

Taking their leave of the busy minister, Dean pulled the reluctant Melody away and they made their way to the truck. The blonde waitress pouted and grumbled until they bumped into another girl who looked to be around Melody's age. After mumbling an excuse, the waitress ambled off leaving Dean on his own.

Knowing he should feel insulted that he'd been ditched, instead Dean felt intense relief. He'd gotten what he'd wanted -- some information. Now he wanted to compare notes with his dad. With a little luck they could get the freak out of this place and get back to Sam.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading and especially those who are reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 11

It hadn't taken Dean long to convince his dad that this hunt was a bust. Dean was actually relieved because as much as going on hunts with his dad was exciting, being away from his ailing brother was tearing him up.

Dean had discussed his findings with Dad on the way back to the motel. Dean was hoping as they entered the room, that he might be able to talk him into heading back to Sam that night.

"So Dad, this hunt is a bust, what's our next move?" Dean asked as he plopped himself down on one of the full size beds in the room.

"Well, I need to call Father Jim and let him know it was a bust, and see if he has heard of anything else that needs looking into while we are in the area." John replied as he sunk down on his own bed.

"So we heading out after that?" Dean asked hopeful, but could tell that his Dad was tired and probably not up to the trip back.

"No son, I think it would do us both some good just to get a good night's sleep. You said Sam was okay when you talked to him, right?" John gave Dean a curious look.

"Yeah, he was okay. A bit out of it and he was complaining of a sore throat." Dean knew that he really shouldn't be worried, but he was. His brother just seemed off when the spoke earlier.

"Unfortunately that mono that he picked up can really take a lot out of a person. We'll have to keep a close eye on him. I know you're worried, but if we rushed home now, we'd have to wake him and Heather up in the early morning hours, and I don't want to do that. I promise we'll get an early start in the morning, okay?" John gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Sure Dad, that's fine. Hey, do you mind if I go out and blow off some steam while you make those phone calls?" Dean was itching to do something to take his mind off of worrying about Sam.

"Yeah, but be back in a few hours, I meant it when I said we could both use a good night's sleep." John replied in a tone that was to be taken as an order.

"Yes, sir. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Dean replied and headed for the door.

-0-

Heather was frustrated with herself. She knew that she was pushing things too fast with Sam, but it was so hard to stop. He was so delightful, and she had never felt this way about anyone before. Sam pulled at her in so many ways. His blood was intoxicating and his psychic energy made her feel heady with power. The worst part was the Pandora's Box that she had opened when she let herself have a sexual feeding. 

Feeding on his sexual energy was something that she had meant to wait and experience when he was older. She had told herself that the blood and psychic energy would be enough for now, but during the game of Twister being so close to the boy, she had lost control. Her body now craved him all now. He was like a drug and she definitely was addicted. 

Her lack of control was frustrating. It was her self control that she prided herself on because it had set her apart from her family. She had been able to feed only when needed and she had been happy to not take a person's total life force. Heather had been able to do what she needed to survive and had even had a real relationship with Tom. But Tom destroyed that, by calling her a freak. 

Now she had Sam, and wanted to keep him. He would be hers but she knew she needed to get herself in control in order to have a real relationship with Sam. She really did want Sam to grow to love her not fear her. Heather needed to work on the boy, and gain his trust.

She had just finished making him dinner and was going to wake him when she sensed him stirring. Heather turned to watch him stumble towards the bathroom. It took all the control she had not to rush and check on him. It angered her that she was so at odds with what she wanted and her raw needs.

A few moments later, a pale Sam reappeared and sat down at the kitchen table. Heather turned with his antibiotics and glass of water in hand. 

"Sam, it looks like the mono has reared its ugly head again. I'm sorry you don't feel good. Why don't you take the antibiotics and this Tylenol and see if it will help with your throat? We'll give it a chance to work and then get some dinner in you." Sam didn't speak, just nodded and took the pills. She watched him wince as he swallowed and she felt guilty for being the cause. She knew that at her last blood feeding she had lost control and hated that the poor boy was now paying the price.

She decided that it was only fair to share some of her psychic healing powers to help with the pain. Heather strolled over to Sam, and spoke. "Sam, I'm going to feel your lymph nodes to see how swollen and hard they are. We may need to go back to the doctor."

"M'okay. I promise." He squeaked out as she laid hands on his neck. She could feel Sam's pulse as it quickened under her touch and she found herself becoming excited. Heather reminded herself of the need to help Sam and fought her need to feed. 

"Sam just relax." Sam released a deep breath under her touch and she felt his heart rate start to slow, and with it she started to release her healing energy as she touched his Throat Chakra. Sam moaned under her touch and once she felt the heat of the area disperse, she let go.

"Well Sam, it doesn't feel too bad. I bet the Tylenol will make it feel better. No need to go and see the doctor." Heather spoke as she retreated to the other side of the kitchen.

"Now that you mention it, my throat does feel better. I guess I just needed some pain reliever." Sam gave her a hesitant smile.

"So Sam, I know you don't feel great but I made some chicken noodle soup and I thought after that we could have some ice cream. Do you think you could handle eating that?" Heather asked, ready to make contact if the boy said no.

But to her surprise he nodded yes, so she grabbed a bowl down from the cabinet and filled it with soup. Heather was happy that she had made her Sam feel better.

-0-

Dean was in need of doing something that would help the town of Belvue to realize that it's new Pastor was a conman. He had walked around for a bit until a plan hit him.

The church was dark now, and it didn't take much to let himself in. Once there he was able to find his way to the church's office area. Dean settled down behind the church desk and pulled out his wallet. He always kept the numbers to his favorite phone sex lines for whenever he felt the need to have some fun at shady people's expense, and this seemed a perfect opportunity. He hoped that his favorite operator, Sandy was on duty.

Dean spent some quality time with Sandy before deciding to write a letter to the local newspaper. He hoped that getting the dirt on the newest minister in town's dirty phone habits, might make it to this sleepy town's front page. Dean wrote his anonymous tip on the churches stationary and placed it in the church mailbox as he started back to the motel. 

Dean quietly entered the motel room and noticed that his dad had notes scattered in front of him. 

"Hey Dad, I take it that you found a hunt. Is it close by?" Dean was hoping that his father didn't want to stay in this area, because he really didn't want to spend another day away from Sam.

"Yeah, I talked to Jim and there is a report of mysterious drownings near him. Caleb is already in the area but expressed a desire for some help. I thought this would be perfect for us Dean." John replied eyes full of excitement over the latest hunt.

"But Dad, I thought we needed to let Sammy rest up. The boy really hasn't been himself." Dean was frustrated with his father putting the hunt first again.

"I've got that worked out Dean. Father Jim will look after Sam while you and I hunt. He said that Sam could do home schooling for this nine weeks at his place. It will be good for Sam, he loves staying with Jim." John replied in a matter of fact manner, and Dean knew that there was no use arguing. Dean was frustrated though that he was expected to abandon Sam when the boy was clearly so ill.

"Yes sir." Dean replied as he grabbed his duffel bag and started getting ready for bed.

-0-

Sam had just finished helping Heather clean up after dinner, and was wondering what they would do with the rest of the night. He wasn't sleepy after sleeping most of the day and after eating was actually feeling pretty decent. The thing was, part of him wanted to go to bed to get away from Heather. He was still not sure of why he felt the need to run from her, but it was definitely there.

Sam decided that he was being irrational, and that his feelings must be coming from his illness. Having mono definitely had left him feeling weak and he hated that.

"So Heather, what made you become the earth girl?" Sam asked as they both headed towards the living room.

"Well, Sam I guess partly to piss my dad off. He wanted me to be like him, and I'm just not. I was never good enough growing up, and so eventually I quit trying and sometimes I found great joy in pissing him off. But once I experimented with the earth girl stuff, I found that I truly liked it and found benefit with some of it." Heather sat down on the couch and Sam joined her.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Sam let the words slip out before he could stop them.

"So you and John don't always see eye to eye?" Heather asked with her full attention on him. Her stare made Sam a bit uncomfortable, but then she placed a hand over his and he felt his body relax.

"Well, I'm not like my Dad. He wants me to be like him and I'm not. The family business doesn't attract me. I want to go to college and do something different, but Dad doesn't agree." Sam felt the words tumble out. It shocked him because he hadn't shared these thoughts with anyone.

"I guess we are kindred spirits Sam. Hopefully, you can work things out better with your family than I did with mine." Heather replied, with a wistful look on her face.

"Are you not on speaking terms with your Dad?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"You could say that. He cut me off completely. But it's okay, I've become a stronger person because of his actions. I'm actually thankful that things worked out like they did." Heather's tone was confident but Sam could see anger in her eyes. At that moment she reminded him of his Dad when he was on a hunt.

-0-

Heather couldn't believe her luck. She was actually communicating with Sam, and she could tell that the boy could relate to her. It made her heart sing to know that they truly were kindred spirits. She could tell that Sam was a bit reluctant to be so open so she gave him a little nudge and she was very glad she had.

"Well enough about me and my silly family, was there anything you wanted to do tonight before bed?" Heather asked Sam and could see he wasn't sure what to suggest.

"Uh, not sure. What would you like to do?" Sam asked.

"I could teach you a little more about Chakras. How's that sound Sam?" Heather could see the curiosity in his big innocent eyes.

"Sure, which one do you think I should tackle next?" Sam asked as he shifted around on the couch.

"There is one located on the top of our head and it is called the Crown Chakra or Chakra Seven. This Chakra supposedly when developed brings us knowledge, wisdom, understanding, spiritual connection and bliss. So would you like to explore that tonight?" She watched as Sam did the teenage eye roll and chuckled.

"Man, it sounds all hippie like. We don't have to listen to new age music to explore this do we?" Sam asked in a teasing tone.

Heather smiled. Sam was so innocent and open. "Uh no we don't but I want to help your energy flow so can I place my hand on your Chakra and you place your hand on mine?"

"Be glad Dean isn't here, he would have a field day with what you just said. "Sam sighed and smile at her. "I'm going to feel stupid, but yeah okay. I don't understand how this works or if it does, but when we did the healing Chakra I did feel better. Do we need to sit on the floor?" Sam's face was full of curiosity.

"No, I'll just move closer to you on the couch." Heather scooted closer to Sam and reveled in the closeness. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her Crown Chakra and then she placed her hand on Sam's Crown Chakra. It felt wonderful. She opened the path way between the two of them and took pleasure from the mingling of their two energy forces. She could feel Sam relax under her touch and gave her a satisfying smile. She could tell the connection brought him the same contentment that it brought her.

As their connection became stronger, Heather began to fight the feeling to take from Sam. She wanted them to connect and become closer, but the temptation was there and so strong. It pulled at her until she couldn't resist any longer.

Heather broke their connection and moved her hand to cup his neck. "Sam, look at me. I need you. Do you understand?"

She watched as Sam became trance like and nodded his head in compliance. "Good, can you lay down for me?" Heather watched as Sam laid his body down on the couch. She slowly lifted his shirt and moved her right hand down his chest to his Solar Plexus Chakra. This was such a tempting place to feed from, it was where Sam's energy, vitality, desire and power resided. 

It would be easy to feed through her finger tips, but she wanted to taste Sam as she feed. To claim his desire as her desire, and to be one with him. Sam was trembling and small sobs were coming from him as she bent down to suck on his succulent flesh. It didn't take long for those sobs to turn to moans of pleasure as the feeding released his innermost desires.

-0-

John had awaken before Dean that morning. It was seven am, and John decided to let the boy sleep in a bit longer. He slipped down to the lobby area of the motel and grabbed some coffee and a paper. The lobby was empty so John pulled out his phone.

He had decided that it would be a good idea to give Heather the heads up that they were coming back early and were going to leave. John also figured that if Sam was feeling better, he could start packing.

As John dialed the number he hoped that he had called too early. He was relieved when a chipper voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Heather, this is John. How are things going this morning?" John hoped that she had good news about Sam.

"Well, Sam woke up later in the evening last night and after he ate and took some Tylenol, he was feeling much better. I've let him sleep in this morning." Heather's voice was reassuring.

John was relieved to hear his baby boy was feeling better. "I'm glad to hear that and Dean will be too. Uh, the reason I'm calling is to let you know that the job was a bust. Our tip was way off mark and I've been given another lead. It is out of state, but near a good family friend of ours, Pastor Jim, has agreed to take care of Sam while Dean and I do this job. So I'll need to settle our three month lease when I get back today. I'm sorry for such short notice." John hated to bail on her so soon, but fully intended to live up to the lease and not leave her high and dry.

"Oh John, I hate that you and the boys need to leave, but I understand. I'm glad you have someone you trust to watch over Sam. And don't you worry about the lease. You can pay me for the month, but with all the work that Dean did for me, we can call us even." Heather's voice was soft and pleasant. John really did hate leaving her so soon.

"Well I don't know if Dean doing a few chores makes us even, but we can discuss that when I get there. Would you do me a favor and when Sam wakes up, let him know we're moving on to Pastor Jim's? And tell him if he feels up to it, he can pack, but if not we can help him when we get in this afternoon." John hoped Sam would push himself, and do all the packing before we got there.

"Sure John, see you in a bit." Heather's cheery voice replied.

"Thanks." 

John hung up and started back for their room, happy that things were falling into place for the next hunt.

A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing- we should have more up on Monday!


	12. Chapter 12

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take - Chapter 12

Sam woke up feeling rested. His neck didn't ache and the headache that had throbbed behind his eyes for over a week now had finally lifted. Things were looking up.

Reluctant to face Heather for some reason, Sam dawdled in the shower. He'd just finished dressing when a knock sounded at his door and Heather announced there were scrambled eggs in the kitchen when he was ready.

Sam was still baffled by his reaction to the pretty apartment manager. Heather was smart, kind and seemed to really enjoy spending time with Sam. He couldn't remember the last time so much attention had been lavished upon him. Well, maybe when he was in the hospital but he was so out of it, he didn't really get a chance to enjoy it. But Heather was somehow special.

And maybe that was the crux of his ambivalent feelings; Sam was attracted to Heather despite their age difference. And not that Sam would ever say it aloud, but there were times when he thought the attractive woman reciprocated those feelings.

He knew it was insane, after all Sam was not even sixteen yet and Heather was more than double his age but he definitely thought the attraction was mutual and not one-sided on his part.

There was no way Sam was going to make peace with the situation in the ten minutes he'd spent pondering it since he emerged from the shower so he decided it was time to face the music.

Heather was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping from a mug of steaming tea. Her expression was pensive. "Hey, Heather. How are you this morning?"

Perhaps it was the harsh glare from the overhead lighting in the kitchen but Sam could have sworn he saw tears glistening in Heather's expressive brown eyes. "Oh, I'm fine. The question is how are you feeling today? You seem pretty chipper, I must say."

Sam couldn't stop the grin that stretched his face. "You know, for the first time in a long time I feel good. Thanks for teaching me about meditation and Chakras – I never would have believed it but it really seems to work."

Instead of bringing a smile to Heather's face, the woman looked away. She took a moment to sip at her tea before looking at Sam again. "Your Dad called while you were in the shower. Apparently this job didn't pan out like they expected and he and Dean are on their way back here now."

It was music to Sam's ears – he'd really missed his older brother – but Heather looked bummed out. Even devastated. "Are they okay?"

Whenever his dad and Dean were away from him, he couldn't help but worry about their safety. Sam didn't feel like he added much to the hunt in terms of experience or strength but he was another body and he was fast on his feet – both physically and mentally.

The maternal look was fixed firmly on Heather's face again. "They're fine. They should be back this afternoon and it sounds like tomorrow you'll be heading out to your friend, Jim's place."

Sam was torn. He wanted to get away from Heather but he was also drawn to her. "Oh, okay. I'll head back to the apartment and start packing up after breakfast."

Heather gnawed on her lip before answering. "You really shouldn't do too much. I know you're feeling better but how about if you concentrate on your stuff and I'll work on packing some of the stuff in the kitchen and living room?"

Still unsure on how he felt about leaving Heather the next day, Sam realized he wanted to spend the day in her company. After today, he'd probably never see her again.

Something had changed last night when Heather told him about her falling out with her own father. Sam swore that would never happen to him and his dad but he understood the stress of trying to fit in when you didn't feel like you belonged, even with your family.

Sam helped himself to a plate on the counter and scooped up some of the fluffy scrambled eggs on the stovetop. His appetite still hadn't returned full force yet but the aroma was making his stomach grumble in hunger.

As he turned back toward the table he found Heather on her feet, blocking his path. She took the plate from Sam's hands and set it on the table behind her before she touched a warm finger to his lips. "Come here, Sam. I need to hold you."

Unable to resist, Sam felt himself tugged into Heather's strong arms. Her hands cradled his face and Sam's ability to think dwindled with that touch. "There's no way I can let you go, Sam. You know that, right?"

Everything faded from Sam's memory as he swayed into the feminine arms holding him tight.

-0-

Heather was depressed. Due to their lifestyle, Heather should have been more prepared but it really hadn't occurred to her that the Wilsons, or Winchesters, would pull out so quickly.

She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around the fact that Sam would be departing the next day with his family. Away from her.

With her head down, Heather sensed rather then saw Sam enter the kitchen. When she didn't give her usual cheery response, Heather noted through the screen of her thick eyelashes the concern that flashed in the young man's eyes. She should have felt a lift at Sam's response since she'd worked so hard to win him over but right now she couldn't see past the fact that her time with Sam was at an end.

Sam broke the silence in the kitchen with a tentative smile. "Hey, Heather. How are you this morning?"

Fighting hard to retain her dignity, Heather reached deep within herself to stiffen her backbone. She blinked away the tears blurring her vision and looked at Sam. "Oh, I'm fine. The question is how are you feeling today? You seem pretty chipper, I must say."

Dimples flashed as she was witness to a full smile instead of Sam's customary cautious expression. "You know, for the first time in a long time I feel good. Thanks for teaching me about meditation and Chakras – I never would have believed it but it really seemed to help me."

Heather looked away blindly. She'd finally broken through the walls around the quietly contained Sam and instead of being able to bask in the achievement, he was going to leave her.

Sipping from her tea, she took a moment to pull herself together. After all, it wasn't Sam's decision to leave her; he was subject to the whims of his family just as Heather had been to hers all those years ago. "Your Dad called while you were in the shower. Apparently this job didn't pan out like they expected and he and Dean are on their way back here now."

Sam perked up at that bit of news but his sensitivity gained the upper hand as he quietly asked after his family. "Are they okay?"

A warm feeling of love pulsed through Heather's body. Sam was mature way beyond his years. He was capable of putting other's feelings before his own, something most adults weren't able to achieve. Sam was the best thing that had ever happened to Heather. "They're fine. They should be back this afternoon and it sounds like tomorrow you'll be heading out to your friend, Jim's place."

Sam looked down at his feet, unable to look Heather in the eye. She didn't know if Sam was happy to leave her in his dust or if he didn't want to leave. "Oh, okay. I'll head back to the apartment and start packing up after breakfast."

Heather reverted back to a dreaded childhood habit as she chewed on her bottom lip. An idea was growing and she couldn't shut it down. But Sam came first. "You really shouldn't do too much. I know you're feeling better but how about if you concentrate on your stuff and I'll work on packing some of the stuff in the kitchen and living room?"

Sam nodded his head before he drifted over to the counter and grabbed a plate. He should have spooned all of the eggs onto the plate since Heather didn't eat eggs but clearly something was weighing on Sam's mind, playing havoc with his appetite.

This was the sign Heather had been looking for. Sam needed her. No one could see to his needs like she could. She'd keep him safe, give him the stability he craved. She'd make him happy.

Rising to her feet, Heather blocked Sam's path to the table and removed the plate from his hands, setting it gently on the wood surface behind her.

Heather reached out and touched her index finger to Sam's lips to head off the question she could see forming in his eyes. "Come here, Sam. I need to hold you."

It was dirty to use her powers over Sam like this but she had to use everything at her disposal if she was going to keep Sam with her. All was fair in love and war and although Heather craved Sam's love she was pretty certain she was going to have a war on her hands when she took Sam and fled with him to make a new life. Away from his family.

John and Dean didn't cherish Sam like she did. Hell, she'd seen the scars on his body. If he stayed with them, he'd probably end up dead or worse. No, Heather would keep him safe and Sam would love her.

Heather tugged the unresisting Sam into her arms. She had a hidden bank account with enough money to set up a new life. She even had documents for an alternate identity prepared for just such an occasion.

Cradling Sam's face in her hands, Heather stared at the treasure in front of her. "There's no way I can let you go, Sam. You know that, right?"

Sam's eyes were glazed as he slumped against her chest. She caught him and held on tight.

It would be pushing it but Heather calculated things and decided she had time to put her plans in motion and feed off Sam one more time before his family returned. After all, she was going to need a way to break Sam free from his family and what better way then to plant a suggestion while they bonded.

-0-

Dean practically bounced into the apartment, eager to see his little brother. The door had been unlocked but that was probably Heather's doing. His brother knew better than to leave the premises unsecured like that. "Sammy?! We're home!"

Glancing around the apartment, Dean didn't see Sam but Heather emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Hi Dean, welcome home. Sam was feeling a little rocky so I convinced him to lie down for a while in his bed. I figured he could use the rest since it sounds like you've got a busy day on tap for tomorrow."

Dean was a little surprised by the woman's genial behavior; it seemed as though she and Sam had gotten pretty tight and he'd expected a show of tears or at the very least, a disapproving look. "Yeah, it's hard uprooting even though we didn't have a chance to settle in all of the way, but we have to go where the jobs are."

John entered the apartment and began talking to Heather so he excused himself to check on Sam. Dean entered the room he'd shared with his brother for only a short while to find the younger boy curled up on his side. The Winchesters were all light sleepers, owing to the nature of their work, but Sam didn't stir.

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed and touched the kid's forehead with the back of his hand. It didn't feel warm. "Hey, Sam, we're home. I thought you'd be excited to see us."

The sleepy boy slowly uncurled and stretched before sitting up, his eyes blinking as though struggling to stay open. "Hi, Dean."

Not liking the pallor of Sam's complexion, Dean put a hand on each side of Sam's neck and checked for swollen glands. The area seemed a little tender, Sam flinching slightly under the touch, but not as pronounced as a couple of days ago.

The troubling part was that Sam didn't bat his hands away or protest. "I thought Heather said you were feeling better?"

Sam dipped his head and shrugged, apparently too tired or not properly awake enough to reply. Dean looked around the room and noted with approval that Sam's things were tidily packed, ready for departure.

A knock sounded on the door and Heather peered into the room. "Hi, Sam. Before you take off tomorrow morning, could you stop by my apartment? I have something I'd like to give you before you leave."

A tired smile broke across Sam's face and he nodded his assent. Heather glided out of the room, leaving the boys in peace.

Dean jostled Sam's shoulder with his elbow. "I think Heather has a thing for you, Sam. What did you two do while we were gone?"

The ribbing would have usually at least netted Dean an indignant moan of denial, at the most a swat at Dean's head, but Sam sat unfazed on the bed. Not really expecting a response, Dean had to lean forward to hear the mumbled answer. "I wish I knew."

Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open and was still visibly ill. Dean attributed his little brother's words to those dual causes. In the days to come Dean would kick himself for not listening to his inner Sam radar – something was wrong with Sam and they should have been more vigilant about protecting him.

And Sam would pay the price.

A/N: I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'm going out of town for Spring Break to visit my family next week. We leave on Saturday, so I'll post two more parts before we leave. It will be a week before I'm able to post more. Thanks so much to everyone reading and especially those that are reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 13

Dean entered the kitchen and noticed that his dad had their dinner ready and on the table. It was a simple fare of hot dogs and french fries but it looked good to Dean. He was starving.

Dean took a seat across from his dad and began serving himself.

"So Sam's not going to join us?" John asked as he began to fill his own plate.

"No, the kid's pretty tired. I got him to drink a glass of milk when he took his meds but even that was a chore." Dean sighed. He really hated that Sammy was so ill.

"He'll be okay son. This is just one of those illnesses that takes a lot of time to get over. Once we get to Jim's he'll have plenty of time to rest up." John's reassurances were interrupted with a knock at the door.

John quickly rose and headed to the door. Dean was not surprised the hear sing song voice of their apartment manager coming from the door. He watched as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Wow, I keep interrupting your dinner, sorry about that. I did bring cookies. Where's Sam?" Heather asked as she sat the plate of cookies down on the table.

"Sleeping, he's really tired." Dean replied as he continued to eat. He knew it was rude, but damn he was hungry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well I won't keep you and your father, I just wanted to drop off the lease paper work and cookies. I can say goodbye to Sam in the morning." Dean watched as Heather laid her right hand on his shoulder. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep Dean." He nodded back at her and continued to eat.

He watched as Heather walked over to his dad and put a hand on his shoulder. "John, don't worry about Sam, he'll be okay. You and Dean both look stressed, you both definitely need a good night's sleep." Dean smirked at Heather going all maternal on his dad.

-0-

Heather could sense the peaceful sleep coming from the apartment. It was time to call her beloved. In their last feeding, she had planted the thought that they needed to be together and that his family was standing in the way. Sam needed to leave them. Heather would now awaken that thought in her soul mate and wait for his arrival.

She began her chant calling to her sweet Sam, and within a few minutes she sensed him at the door. She watched as he opened the front door. He stood eyes wide in trance, but tears were falling. Heather hurried to take him in her arms.

"Oh Baby, I know it's hard to leave them, but it is for the best you understand that right? Maybe someday they'll understand our love and you can be reunited with them." She pulled Sam into her arms and let him succumb to his tears, as she slowly rubbed small circles on his back. Heather continued to reassure him with her words and through energy contact. A few moments later the sobs subsided and Heather pulled away to look at the sweet boy.

"Are you okay Sam?" She watched as Sam nodded and tried to give her a small smile.

"I love you and want to be with you Heather, I really do, but I love them too. It's so hard to leave them, but if you think that in time they will understand our love and that I can reunite with them...then I can do this." Sam pulled closer hugging her. Heather took Sam's chin in her left hand and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I promise that this is for the best, and that someday you can be with them again. But sweetie, we need to leave now." Sam nodded and followed her outside, with his duffel bag over his right shoulder.

Heather popped the trunk to her car and let Sam place his bag there, and then they both got into the car.

Heather was happy but nervous. She had used her energy earlier on John and Dean to make sure that the hunters slept deeply so that Sam could make his escape, but she wanted to get going and put as much distance between her and the hunters as she could.

Her plan was to take Sam as far as way as she could in a nights drive and to go somewhere that the Winchesters would never want or think to go. She was taking Sam home, home to Lawrence, Kansas. She knew from reading John that it was where he had lost his wife. It was only about a seven hour drive, so she could be settled with her beloved before John or Dean even realized Sam were missing.

Heather looked over at Sam and noticed that the boy was again fighting back tears. She couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"Sam, it will be okay, I promise. Baby, I want you to do something for me, okay?" Sam nodded and Heather reached down and took his left hand in her right. "You need to sleep. I'm going to drive us to our new home, and while I drive, I want you to sleep."

Sam nodded again and closed his eyes. He leaned his head against the passenger window and within minutes he was asleep.

-0-

Dean awoke with a jerk, something was wrong. He smiled at his paranoid morning wake up. They weren't on a hunt, he was safe in his bedroom with Sam. Rolling over to face his brother, he hoped that his little brother was feeling better.

Dean was surprised to see the bed empty. Well, Sam did normally rise before him, but since becoming ill, the boy was had finally outdone Dean in the sleeping in department.

He got off the bed with a smile on his face, if Sam was up maybe he was feeling better. Dean grabbed his jeans off the floor and headed downstairs. He was surprised that Sam was not in the kitchen with his Dad.

"So Dad, is Sam next door saying goodbye to Heather?" Dean asked as he sat down across from his dad, missing the coffee pot that was packed up with the rest of their stuff.

"Uh, maybe, I just got up. I hope he makes it back over here soon, I want to grab some coffee and breakfast and then head out." John replied rubbing his right hand down his face.

"If he's not back in five minutes, I'm going to get him. I got to have me some coffee!" Dean replied with a sigh, and noticed that his dad nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you on that Dean, I can't seem to wake up!" John gave him a smile.

Dean echoed the sentiment. "It's weird, I slept late and I'm still tired. In fact, forget waiting five minutes, I'm going to go get lover boy right now."

Dean rose from his chair and walked over to their door and hurriedly put his boots on. Within a minute he was across the hall knocking on the apartment manager's door. Dean waited for a minute, and was surprised when he got no answer and there was no sound coming from the apartment. Dean tried the door and it was unlocked.

"Heather? Sam? Are you guys in here?" Dean got a bad vibe. The house was quiet and dark. If his brother wasn't here, where could he be? It wasn't like his brother to wander far without letting them know. In fact it was unheard of, because Sam knew that their dad would go ballistic.

Dean walked back to their apartment. "Dad, no one was home and the door was unlocked, though I don't think hippie girl ever locks her door. Where do you think Sam could have gone?" Dean was trying not to panic, but something was telling him that his brother was in danger. It was a gut feeling, and unfortunately, those feelings usually rang true when it came to Sam.

"I don't know Dean, I'll check around outside." John replied.

Dean bounded into the bedroom and looked around for a clue as to where Sam might have gone. It was then that he noticed that Sam's duffel was gone. Dean couldn't breathe. He looked around the room for any clue and it was on his second glance around the room that he noticed an envelope on top of the night stand.

Dean approached it and noticed his name was on the front written in Sam's hand. With trembling hands he opened the envelope and took out the paper inside. His world stopped as he read it.

_Dean, I need to be with Heather. It is hard to put in words what I feel for her, but we need each other. We both knew that you and Dad wouldn't be able to let me go. I know you both think I'm too young to make this decision, but trust me when I say it is for the best. Please let me go, and when the time is right, I will be in contact. Love, Sam_

The letter fell from Dean's hand, and he followed it down. His brother was gone, with Heather. It was too hard to process. There was no way his brother went willingly. Dean knew his brother and this wasn't Sam.

He would find Sam, and Heather would pay for whatever she did to his little brother. She would pay.

-0-

Heather was pleased with the progress that they had made. It was early morning when they reached Lawrence. She noticed a Holiday Inn as she entered town, and decided that it would do until she could get them a permanent place. She sighed, that thought made her feel warm inside. A permanent place to live with her love.

Sam was still sleeping when they pulled in, so Heather quietly exited the car and got them a room, and then pulled around back and parked in front of it. She helped the sleepy boy out of the car and into their room and deposited him on the queen size bed.

Heather lay next to her new love and snuggled up to him. She was tired, all the driving had caught up with her. She knew a feeding would make her feel better. Grabbing Sam's left wrist she took it into her hand and turned his hand until she found the pulse point. She took in the scent that was all Sam and felt her fangs lower. Slowly she sank them into the tender flesh and began to suck the ambrosia that was Sam's blood. She felt the boy moan under her and it made her feel so powerful and so alive. Once she was done feeding she used her tongue to salve over the marks and then she put his hand on top of his stomach.

She then nestled her head on his shoulder and fell into contented sleep.

A/N: I should have another part up on Friday before I leave for Spring Break. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I wanted to take a moment to thank our anonimous reviewers- sensiblytainted and sairah!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take - Chapter14

Dean shoved the letter from Sam into his dad's hands.

Sam was gone. With Heather. It just didn't make any sense.

His dad looked at his face and must have seen the panic because he didn't ask any questions, he just read. "This doesn't make any sense. Hell, it doesn't even sound like Sammy."

Nodding his head in agreement, Dean's head was swirling with possibilities. The most important thing was to find Sam, and bring him home where he belonged. That meant finding that bitch, Heather.

Snatching up the phone, John Winchester viciously punched in a number. "Yeah, Josh. It's John. I need a huge favor. Uh, huh. I need you to find out everything you can..."

Dean zoned out while his dad gave his contact all of the information he had on Heather — name, address, make and model of car, etc. — while he thought back to recent conversations with Sam. He'd only been kidding when he'd teased Sam about Heather wanting him but looking back, maybe the signs had been there all along. Heather always agreed to look after Sam. She'd even arranged for Sam to be seen by a doctor when he fell ill. And her large, brown eyes followed Sam whenever they were in the same room together.

He'd thought it had been funny at the time but looking back Dean felt creeped out.

Sam had been with Heather, no one else around, when he first passed out. Every time after that when Sam was sick or exhausted it had come on the heels of being at Heather's place.

But why? Heather wasn't Sam's mother so it couldn't be Munchausen's by Proxy. But there had to be a reason that Heather would be, what, poisoning Sam? And why did she kidnap him? Because there was no doubt in Dean's mind that his brother hadn't left of his own free will.

His dad placed a hand on Dean's tense shoulder after disconnecting the phone call. "Let's not panic here. I've put a trace out on Heather so we should have a lead on Sam's whereabouts soon. After all, she's going to have to use a credit card or ATM card at some point. In the meantime, we need to review what we know, figure this out."

Dragging a distracted hand through his short hair, Dean began to pace the small kitchen. "Sam was fine until he met Heather; the only time he passed out or was weak was when he'd been in her company. But what I don't understand is what Heather wants with Sam. He's just a kid."

His dad rubbed the beard on the side of his face, deep in thought. "The first time Sam passed out at Heather's, did you notice anything different about Sam? Did he say anything strange? Did he have any marks on him? There has to be something we're missing."

Dean cast his mind back and tried to remember. Sam had been pale and drawn, lethargic even. And there had been that funky rash. But that had been the Mono. Unless Sam didn't really have Mono.

And then he remembered that at first Sam hadn't liked the apartment manager; he'd even asked Dean if he'd noticed anything off about her. And Dean had blown Sam's concerns off, making a joke about it. "He had that rash on his wrist. And he said there was something off about Heather. I got the feeling he didn't really want to be around her but I told him he was crazy because she was such a hot chick."

Dropping into a kitchen chair, Dean let his head sink into his hands. He should have seen that Heather was crazy. He should have believed his baby brother. This was his fault.

Now that Dean was sitting down, his dad began pacing the small area. "So let's assume for a moment that Sam didn't have Mono, that Heather did something to him. What can cause a rash and exhaustion?"

The silence of the room was palpable as both Winchesters quietly thought about Heather and what she could have done to Sam.

-0-

Heather's mind was a whirl of activity. They'd made it to Lawrence and she now needed to set up a household using her new identity — Heather Day. She needed to find them an apartment, open a bank account, get a different car and then there were the more mundane tasks to see to like grocery shopping. Sam might be an omnivore but Heather's system was used to wholesome, organic foods and if she started eating processed foods she'd probably get very sick.

And if she was sick, she couldn't take care of Sam.

Fresh from a shower, Heather towel dried her hair and fluffed it in becoming layers around her face. While she did that she stared at Sam who still sleeping soundly in bed. His face was flushed and innocent and Heather wanted to go to him and wake him.

As much as Heather wanted to stay in the motel room and spend time with her Sam, she needed to go out and see about securing their new life. And that meant finding a way to keep Sam safe in the room while she was out.

Heather thought about physically tying Sam to the bed; she had some silk scarves that would probably work but the thought of restraining him like that was kinky and Heather didn't think she'd be able to leave the room if she did that. That idea was quickly discarded.

Maybe relying on her power of suggestion was the way to go. The one potential problem with that idea was that if Sam came out of the trance before Heather had returned he might panic, or worse, try to contact him family.

There was one solution that might work but it wasn't without its risks — Heather could drain Sam of a sufficient amount of blood leaving him too weak to move around. She didn't want to damage the young man so she really needed to think on that one.

Deciding that she wouldn't know how to proceed until she talked to Sam, Heather went to the bed and tried to wake him. "Sam, baby, it's time to wake up."

Heather wasn't prepared for Sam's violent reaction as his eyes snapped open and he rolled off the bed, eyes darting wildly around. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Instead of snapping out of his panicked state, Sam cringed away from her. "Don't touch me!"

Speaking in a soft, measure tone, Heather tried to get through to Sam. "Sam, it's me Heather. Don't be afraid."

Sam didn't realize it but he telegraphed his intentions when he licked his dry lips and glanced at the door. Before Heather could touch him and use her powers to calm him, the young man sprinted for the door. He managed to unlock it and had swung it wide open before Heather could reach him.

Her hunting instincts had kicked in as soon Sam started moving, his fear spurring her on as she lunged after him.

Tapping into her power, Heather was able to summon some extra strength and speed and she caught Sam tightly around the waist. When he struggled to get out the door she dragged him back inside and flung him toward the bed, slamming and locking the door.

Sam had staggered backward to land on his back, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He scrambled to his feet and looked at Heather with horror.

Heather's teeth had descended and she was ready to feed. Without her calming touch, Sam was seeing her in her natural state and he wasn't taking it very well. "No, please."

Sam's voice was broken and terrified and instead of giving Heather pause, she was turned on. Pouncing forward she knocked Sam onto his back and anchored him onto the bed with her body. "No...Dean...help me..."

The most important person in Heather's world was begging for his brother to save him. Sam should only turn to Heather and with that thought she lost all composure.

Burying her teeth in Sam's exquisite neck, she fed heavily from his carotid artery. Heather didn't bother to subdue her prey with her powers, instead relying on brute force to hold him still as her hands snaked into Sam's hair, preventing his head from moving.

The soft, erratic lub-dub of Sam's heart finally penetrated her feeding frenzy and Heather tore her incisors out of the pale skin.

Sam was still conscious, but just barely, as he blinked unfocused eyes at the ceiling.

Heather dragged the back of her hand across her lips. She hadn't meant to be that rough or take that much blood from her beloved. Smoothly the long bangs off his brow she bent over and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "It's going to be okay now. You'll see."

Moisture spilled from the corners of Sam's eyes and trailed back into his hair.

Disgusted with her behavior, Heather grabbed her bag and keys and fled the motel room.

She'd find a way to make it up to Sam. To gain his trust.

In the meantime Heather knew the blood loss would prevent Sam from leaving her.

-0-

Sam stared up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face.

Heather was some sort of vampire, maybe a hybrid or something, and she'd fed on Sam.

Back when he'd first met Heather, Sam had intuited that something wasn't right about their attractive neighbor. But his dad and Dean didn't seem to notice anything and Sam was just kid, prone to fits of imagination.

Waking up to find Heather leaning over him, smiling down at him, had thrown him into panic. He didn't remember leaving the apartment and he sure as hell didn't remember checking into a motel room.

When Heather had called him Baby he'd almost hurled. There was a strange light in her eyes, a sheen of yellow, flashing at him. Sam had just thought she was insane – what would a thirty-something-year-old woman want with him?

He felt stalked. And scared. Sam wanted his family.

So when Sam had seen an opening he'd dashed for the door in a bid for freedom only to have strong arms capture him around the waist and yank him back inside. He'd thought maybe someone had been hiding in the bathroom, that Heather had some accomplice, but when he'd bounced onto the bed from a rough push he'd seen Heather. Only it wasn't really Heather.

Instead he'd been faced with a distorted vision of her, incisors descended menacingly, complete with glowing yellow eyes.

Sam had freaked. He remembered begging and pleading; he wanted nothing more than for Dean to bust through the door and take him home.

Instead Sam had been trapped on the bed by Heather's weight. He'd seen the look in the inhuman eyes and knew there was no trace of the woman who had fed and cared for him while he was sick. This creature wanted to hurt him.

Pincer-like needles had jabbed him in the neck and he'd arched his body, scrambling for purchase, finding none. He was trapped and the Heather-thing had buried its fangs deep into him and it burned.

He'd stared at the ceiling, willing his body to move, but he was caught fast in the creature's hold. The ceiling had shimmered and bent.

On the cusp of passing out, faint hope had blossomed when the intense pain at his neck dissipated to a throb. A cool hand had swept his hair off his forehead and even cooler lips touched his forehead. "It's going to be okay now. You'll see."

Frantic to get away from Heather, Sam had struggled to move his heavy limbs. His body remained lax, and frustrated tears leaked from his eyes.

The creature had reverted back to the human Heather and was standing next to him, frowning with disapproval.

The door clicked shut and with it the last of Sam's hope deserted him.

A/N: I'm going to apologize for leaving you guys with a cliffy for a week! I really didn't plan it this way- it just happened. Please don't hate me. I'm leaving first thing on Saturday so it may take me a bit to answer reviews- but I promise I will. Happy St. Patrick's Day, Good Friday, Easter and Spring everyone! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 15

With doubts on Sam's mono diagnoses, John decided that the best course of action would be to talk to Heather's friend the doctor. Talking to Dr. Samuels had fueled the fear that Sam was now under the influence of a supernatural being.

Dr. Samuels was at a loss. He didn't remember Heather, and swore he was not friends with a Heather Black. He vaguely remembered Dean and Sam, but couldn't explain how he made a diagnosis of mono without a blood test.

John now realized that Heather had used mind control on the doctor and most likely on him and Dean. It was beyond frustrating that he had allowed her to get that close to his family. It was of little consolation that she had used mind control to achieve her goal.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, both Winchester sat down to compare thoughts.

"So if she used mind control on the doctor, we can assume that she did on us too. " Dean stated and then went on with his thoughts. "Last night, I thought it was a funny maternal thing she did when she told us both to get a good night's sleep, but in reality the bitch was pulling an Obi-Wan

on us!" Dean's eyes were full of anger.

"Yeah, and I think that she had to touch us for it to work. I remember thinking she was very touchy feely, and now that I think back on it, whenever she made a suggestion it was always accompanied by a touch. At least I'm almost positive that was the case each time." John sighed in frustration.

"I think you're right on that, because I thought she was way flirty, even with Sam. Why I had to egg that on, and kid Sam… it makes me sick to think about it now. I should have listened to him." Dean's face was full of the guilt he felt.

"Now Dean, it does us no good to play the blame game. I think we're both at fault here, but until Sam is back safe and sound we're not going to sulk about what we should've done. There will be time later to examine this whole thing and learn from it. Right now, we need to plan our next course of action." John tried to give Dean a reassuring smile, but he knew that it came off as a grimace. This whole thing had him torn up inside. He had failed Sam, but the marine in him told him to move on.

"So Dad, what do you think we should do next?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Well, I think we need to find out more about how her husband died. It might give us a clearer picture of what kind of being she is." John knew they needed all the Intel they could get but he was afraid of what they might discover. He was sure she was a supernatural being and that wouldn't bode well for Sam.

-0-

Heather sat in her car reeling from her recent encounter with Sam. It had scared her that she had lost control. She was very upset with herself. There had been a promise to never lose control around Sam, and that's exactly what she had done. The idea that she could've seriously hurt Sam in her feeding frenzy tore her up.

On top of that, she had revealed her true self to Sam, far sooner than she would've liked. She wanted Sam to fall in love with her before she told him what she was. Now she felt, she must inform Sam of all her secrets and hope that over time he would except her and love her just as she loved him. Heather was hopeful that because of his young age, he would adapt.

She knew that worst case scenario she could brain wash the child. Heather hated to do it, but by being in control of all his needs and by influencing him with mind control she knew she could break him. She had seen her father do this many times to control his followers, and she had loathed her father for doing it to helpless souls. Now that she was desperate she could understand her father's method of madness. The need sometimes outweighed the guilt.

Heather promised herself that breaking Sam would be a last resort, but at least she knew that no matter what he would be hers.

-0-

That afternoon had been a fruitful one. Dean was happy that they were able to quickly get the autopsy results from Tom Black's death. The autopsy made note of a weird rash, similar to the one on Sam. It also showed that he did suffer from quite a bit of blood loss, though no blood had been found outside the body and there were no wounds. In the end, the coroner had listed the cause of death as a heart attack.

Once outside of the coroner's records office and inside the Impala, Dean let the panic set in. His brother was in danger, and they had no idea where this creature was. His dad must have sensed Dean's panic because he grabbed Dean's right shoulder and shook him.

"I know it's hard Dean, but for Sam's sake pull it together. I don't think that your brother will end up like Tom. If she wanted to kill Sam, she would have done it and not kidnapped him." John's voice was calm and Dean didn't know how his dad was holding things together.

"So why does she want him?" Dean asked afraid of the answer.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, but my theory is that she needs a new mate." John sighed and looked away.

"Damn it, he is only a kid. Why chose him over me or you? Why Sam?" Dean was so angry, he could scream. Sam was innocent, and how dare this woman defile his kid brother.

"Uh, Dean I hate to say this but she might have chosen him because of his youth. If she is indeed looking for a mate, she might see Sam as someone she can control and train to be what she wants." John replied eyes straight ahead, so that it was hard for Dean to read him.

"But why kill Tom? She seemed truly upset over his death." Dean hated the direction his mind was taking him, but he needed to know what was happening to Sam.

"Again Dean, I don't know, but my guess was that they had a lover's spat and things got out of hand or maybe he learned her secret. That's why we need to find Sam as soon as possible. I don't know what will happen if she loses control." John turned towards Dean and it was then that he knew his dad was scared. His face wasn't the mask it normally was, Dean could see the fear there.

"So what is she? A vampire is my guess but she was out in the sunlight. Vampires are extinct right?" Dean could see that John was stumped by this question by his frustrated expression.

"Don't know son, maybe a mutant vampire of some sort. But on the bright side, there were no unexplained deaths here, I checked. Tom is the only under aged heart attack. I don't think she was killing to survive, but I can't be sure. We should do some more research while we wait for Joshua and other contacts to call back with leads on her." John face was set in determination, and Dean knew that the hunt was on.

"Yeah you're right, let's hit the library before it closes." Dean started the car, his expression matching his father's. The hunt was on and Heather would be found.

-0-

Heather returned to the hotel in better spirits. She had gathered the supplies she needed, set up a bank account and had found a furnished apartment near the University of Kansas campus that would be ready to move into tomorrow. The time away from Sam, had also allowed her to gather her thoughts and she was now ready to share her life story with her soul mate.

She entered the room, arms full of supplies and found that Sam was splayed across the bed just as she had left him. He hadn't moved at all. Heather sat her bundles down on the hotel desk and walked over to her beloved. Sam was asleep, with tear streaked cheeks. It tore her apart that she had caused his fear and sadness. It was her hope that she could undo some of the damage by sharing herself with Sam. Her true self.

Heather carefully moved the young boy around on the bed until he was in a more comfortable position. She then set out to wake him. Perched on the edge of the bed, she began tugging urgently on his right shoulder until she was able to wake him. Her heart caught in her throat when his eyes opened and mirrored the look of fear from earlier today.

She quickly used her mental energies to calm the boy. Once he began to relax she spoke to him.

"Sam, we're going to have a little heart to heart, and everything that I say, you'll be able to remember, even after I release your mind. Do you understand?" She watched as he nodded in agreement.

"Baby, first I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I panicked when you ran and then I reacted in anger. I promise to try to stay in control from now on. You don't need to fear me, I love you and would never hurt you on purpose." Heather paused and ran her fingers through Sam's hair willing for him to let her in, for him to understand.

"I was going to tell you everything about me, when I felt you were ready. What happened today, made me decide that you need to know now, so that you can understand me and hopefully accept me. My life's story is a bizarre one, it sounds like a bad bedtime story but unfortunately everything I'm about to tell you is true. I think that you'll be able to believe it though. You and your family are supernatural hunters right, sweet one?" Sam nodded, eyes wide. "It's okay, I've known all along, and it's what attracted me to your family in the first place. I thought it would be fun to play with you and your family. I just never dreamed that I would fall for you."

She watched as Sam tensed again. It was frustrating but she reminded herself of his youth and innocence, she would need patience with her Sammy. She stroked his hair again and whispered words of endearment until he calmed again.

"So, my life story is a sordid one, and even odd by supernatural standards. My father is an incubus, and like all good incubus, he sought out a perfect mating partner when he decided he needed an heir. The woman he chose was a powerful psychic. He felt she would make a perfect mate, by hopefully providing psychic ability to his prized heir. Though things did not go as planned, because as in every good story we need a villain." Heather took a breath, and looked at Sam who was staring at her intently, soaking in every word. She smiled at him and continued.

"You see my father had an enemy. One that wanted to destroy him. This enemy, just happened to be a vampire, and right before my mother was going to give birth he attacked her and turned her. This man had two goals. The first was to turn my father's mate against him, and second to destroy his child. He assumed that by turning my mother, I would die. He was wrong, I survived. Now the weird thing about incubus is that they raise their young. They abandon the mother and take the young. When my father came to claim me, my mother was under the influence of his enemy, and tried to kill him. Instead she was killed and I was taken off to live with my father. Should be end of story, a happy ending and all of that right?" Heather hated that she sounded so bitter, but it was truly how she felt. She could tell Sam was still engrossed with the tale so she continued.

"Well, no happy endings for me because my father soon learned that I was a freak. I was half vampire and half succubus. He felt he could live with that, if I could let my succubus side dominate. That worked when I was young, but as I matured, he realized the freak that I am. You see my succubus side craves psychic energy, and on top of that I didn't see a reason to kill the people I feed off of. I reasoned that if you could get enough life force, blood or energy to survive without killing then why do it. So for that my father disowned me." Heather felt Sam tense under her again. She had no doubt he was having trouble grasping everything she had told him. Laying a hand on his chest she sought to reassure him.

"Sam, sweetie, you have no reason to fear me. I need you to calm down for me." She watched as he took a deep breath and did as he was told.

"Good boy. So let me see, oh yeah, I was disowned and cut off. On my own for the first time in my life, I was scared. That was until I met and fell for Tom. He and I made great companions, but then one night he discovered me feeding on another man. He called me a whore and a freak. I admit that I lost it and in a frenzy killed him. But Sam, I've learned from my mistakes and that will never happen again. Besides, I didn't love him, and I do love you. You understand that right?" She watched as he nodded. It was hard telling Sam the truth and knowing that if she didn't have control over the boy, he'd be freaking out. She reassured herself that given time Sam would come to understand her.

"Sam, I was just getting my life together for the better when your family moved in. Like I mentioned before, I knew you were hunters and I thought it would be fun to feed off of you right under your dad's nose. I have a thing against hunters. They all see things in black and white. I'm supernatural so I have to be evil, but I'm not Sam." She could see the disbelief in his eyes but she continued on.

"When I fed off you, I knew you were special. Sam something has touched you, because you are psychic, and not just any psychic, you are powerful. You've just not grown into your powers yet. The reason that I say you have been touched is because your blood is different than normal human blood. It too, is powerful. The best way to describe it is, that most human blood is like a milk shake and yours is like a power drink, full of energy. I get a buzz when I feed off of you. Someday you're going to develop these powers and I want to be the one to guide you and protect you from the dangers lurking out there." Heather could see that Sam was struggling with this information. Disbelief crossed his features and she continued to stroke his hair trying to keep him calm.

"I'm a freak and someday your family would have viewed you the same way. I just took you away before you had to feel that pain, and in time you'll understand and thank me for it. Sam, I love you, and I want you to in time, be my soul mate. I'm drawn to you and you make me whole. It is necessary for me to feed off of you, but I will never hurt you. In fact, I intend to train your mind so that you can share your blood and energy with me, and suffer no side effects. It's hard to see it now, but someday soon, we'll start our perfect new lives together Sam. I promise." She was disappointed to see that tears were now streaming down Sam's face as he shook his head in denial. Heather sighed and whispered in his ear.

"You're safe Sam, go to sleep baby, everything will be better when you wake up. I promise." Heather watched as he relaxed and fell asleep. She climbed into bed with him and snuggled up close.

A/N: I'm back and so we will start posting a chapter every other day. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews- and thanks to our anonymous reviewers! I wanted to also thank our wonderful beta, Floralia for all her support!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a teenage Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclown

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 16

Sam was miserable. He couldn't let his guard down with Heather; he was tense and on edge. Sometimes Heather was so sweet to him, cooking him nice dinners and talking to him about school, literature and the world. And then there was the other Heather – the monster that either fed on him or restrained him so he couldn't leave the apartment.

Sure, Heather had shared her life story with him and it was sort of sad but that didn't give her the right to hold Sam captive.

Hell, Sam hadn't been outside since the day Heather had dragged him here. And he didn't even know where here was because Heather had removed any signs of their location. Heather didn't bring mail into their place. The shopping bags she brought home were plain paper bags, devoid of description. Their apartment didn't even have a TV.

Sam was isolated. And alone.

And above all else, Sam missed Dean. His big brother had always looked out for him, even when Sam was being a pain in the ass. Dean was smart and funny and always stuck up for Sam.

It had been 22 days since Sam had started tracking the passage of time in a notebook Heather allowed him to have. He didn't have any illusions about privacy as he'd seen the woman flipping through the paper, looking for what, he didn't know. But he'd started tallying the days since he'd seen his family.

Tears threatened to fall but Sam made an effort to hold them back. Crying hadn't gotten him anything except a headache in the past.

Heather had left the apartment to get supplies, as she called it. Sam's hands were pulled up over his head, handcuffed to the ornate metal headboard. Heather had only left the apartment a hand full of times since they arrived and on those past occasions she'd fed on Sam to the point where he couldn't even lift his head from the pillow.

This time she had announced that Sam was too pale and weak so she was going to secure him to the bed while she was out. Securing had meant a pair of handcuffs and Heather had to use her psychic power to get Sam onto the bed before she could use them.

Sam had fought the power of suggestion and fought hard. Heather had a battle on her hands but she was finally able to break through the last of his reserves. Although she hadn't drained him of blood, Sam was exhausted from the mental tussle.

Allowing himself to rest only a few minutes, Sam set about getting out of the handcuffs. They were standard issue and if Sam had something sharp, a pin or a pick, he should have been able to spring the lock. All's Sam had at his disposal were his clothes and the bed and there was nothing available to help him play Houdini.

Instead Sam was going to try pulling his hand out of the cuffs. It was going to hurt like hell because it meant dislocating the thumb of one hand and then trying to use the injured hand to free the other one.

As far as plans went it sucked but Sam was getting desperate. If he didn't get away from Heather, who he'd silently taken to calling Jekyll and Hyde, he was going to lose his mind.

Focusing all of his attention and energies on his left hand, he wiggled and turned and pulled at it. Sweat broke out across his forehead as pain flared in his thumb. It was slow and tedious and his whole left arm burned as he worked on forcing the opposing digit through the metal.

Sam bit his lip and forced himself to relax. Heather would be gone a minimum of two hours so he had some time to work his way loose.

If this didn't work, Sam would have to move to Plan B. And he really didn't want to go there.

-0-

Heather moved through the plaza at a fast clip. She'd stopped at a Dillon's and stocked up on Sam's food. She'd shoved the frozen foods into an ice chest in her Ford Taurus before she'd hightailed it over to Whole Foods Market. She needed to get her pea pods and twigs, as Sam had once called her Vegan diet.

God, she missed Sam. He was with her almost 24/7 but for all that time he'd withdrawn from her and she hadn't been able to reconnect with him again. She understood that he missed his family but she'd explained that he was safer with Heather. She needed Sam and he needed her.

It should have been simple but Sam refused to get with the program. And the more Heather used her powers to gain his compliance, the more he fought. His psychic powers were getting stronger every day and she feared he'd soon find a way to break free from her.

And that wasn't something Heather could allow to happen. She loved Sam and she knew she could be good for him. She just needed to convince him of that.

It had taken Heather a few days to get over her mistake. She hadn't meant to let Sam push her buttons like that but the stress of abandoning her life and starting a new with Sam had really set her on edge. When Sam had made a break for the door, she'd lost her reason.

Heather had tried to make it up to Sam. She prepared lavish meals for him. She showered him with books. She talked to him about college. But nothing she tried broke through the walls Sam had thrown up since he'd left his family.

Sam was depressed. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He never smiled. He only spoke to Heather when he absolutely had to. She had to find a way to get him to see reason.

Maybe Heather could try some St. John's Wort. She knew it helped with in some cases of depression.

Heather changed directions as she moved toward the health aids and almost knocked a short, black lady off her feet. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

She'd been distracted, worrying about Sam, and had nearly bowled the woman to the ground. The woman looked at her strangely before a smile lit up her face. "You didn't do any damage to these old bones. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me."

Throwing a distracted smile at the woman, Heather darted off to finish her shopping.

Something was spurring Heather on. A tingle trickled down her spine. Abandoning her shopping, Heather quickly exited the door. She suddenly needed to see Sam. Something was wrong.

The store was a short drive from the apartment and before she could trace the reason for her unease, Heather was bolting into the apartment.

Sam's head was leaning awkwardly against the headboard as his arms pulled and twisted at the handcuffs. "Sam, stop! You're hurting yourself."

Blood was trickling from an area Sam had scraped raw and as she approached the bed, she could see red marks that would soon turn into deep bruising. Sam lifted his eyes and Heather was taken aback by the desolation in his face.

Heather produced a key from her jeans pocket and opened the handcuffs, cradling the hands as she lowered them down. "Oh, Sam."

Not sure what to expect, Heather was on guard. Sam had almost managed to dislocate his left thumb, maybe even fracture that wrist, in his bid to get out of the cuffs. Who knows what he'd try next.

But Sam didn't move. He let Heather adjust pillows behind his back and sit him up, all the while remaining pliant against her. She knew Sam would need something for the pain, and maybe ice for his hand, but she was loathe to leave his side.

Perching on the side of the bed, Heather reached out and touched the side of Sam's face. She wasn't using her power at the moment and she was more than a little shocked when Sam didn't shy away.

Maybe this was the sign Heather had been waiting for. She didn't want Sam to remain docile but this was an improvement over the hostility of the last three weeks.

Heather knew of another way to soothe Sam's self inflicted wounds. Shifting Sam forward until his head was leaning over her shoulder, Heather began to rub in a circular motion at the base of his spine. Tugging his shirt up she slid her hand under this sweatpants and boxers so that her hand touched his skin as she tapped into the Root Chakra; she as trying to stimulate his feelings of security.

Once the power was humming along that power source, Heather tipped Sam onto his side, guiding his descent with her free hand. Sam's eyes were half closed, his face impassive. Heather, lying on her side so she faced Sam, brought her other hand up and touched Sam's throat. This Chakra was the center of healing and she concentrated her powers there.

Sam was pale, dark smudges under his eyes, but he was the most beautiful thing Heather had seen. She reminded herself of Sam's pain as a way to distract herself from the beautiful gift in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to initiate a blood bond at the moment but it wasn't in Sam's best interest.

Heather contented herself with settling Sam more comfortably against her. It was awkward for her to retain contact with his spine and throat but her body was supple from the yoga and for Sam she could do this.

Sam was her priority

-0-

John jumped when the phone rang. Despite the copious amounts of coffee he'd indulged in he was exhausted. So exhausted that he'd put his head down on the kitchen table for just a moment to rest.

Lunging for the phone, John had to steady himself against the kitchen wall. He was dizzy and realized although he'd had ample amounts of coffee, he hadn't had any food. "Winchester here."

John and Dean had thrown all pretenses of being another family out the window, reverting to their real name, when Sam went missing. They'd turned the hated apartment into a command post in their search for Sam, disgusted that they were on Heather's property, but not willing to stray from it. Just in case.

It had been more than three weeks since Heather had disappeared with his young son and he was crazy with worry.

John was surprised when he heard a voice form his past – Missouri Mosely. "Johnny Winchester, that you? You sound like crap."

A half hearted smile twisted at John's lips. He'd missed the feisty psychic from Lawrence. "Well, Missouri, when one of your boys goes missing, that tends to happen."

Missouri gave a brief bark of laughter which set John's teeth on edge. Sam's absence was like a huge hole in his heart and nothing to laugh about. He refused to think about what that creature, Heather, was doing to his boy. "Well, Johnny, it's time to start packing. You need to get to Lawrence right away."

His heart rate kicked up a notch. He couldn't say anything. For the first time in over three weeks, John felt a glimmer of hope. "I ran into a woman today at the market. She had dark, layered hair and big, brown eyes and Lordy, was she distracted. She just about knocked me off my feet. But a funny thing happened when we touched – I could hear her thinking about Sam."

John shoved the emotions he was feeling back inside of him. He didn't have time right now to feel the relief. "Where is he? Where's my boy?"

Missouri was making some sort of calming noise over the line but it wasn't working. "I tried to follow her but she lost me. The good news is I think she's living here in Lawrence. We were in an organic food store and it's not that well known. You just need to get your butt here and find her, and then you'll find Sam."

He would have felt a whole lot better if Missouri knew exactly where Heather was staying but this was for the first lead they'd had since she'd slipped away with Sam in tow. Or forced his young son with her. But he didn't like to dwell on that. Didn't like to think what that she-bitch was doing to Sam. "So you said you sensed her thinking about Sam. Did you pick up anything specific? Is he okay?"

John was trying to hold himself together but he was frantic for news about Sam. "She was worried about Sam, I picked up that much. And it was real concern. I don't think she was intending any mischief. But John, you need to know – I think we're dealing with a psychic vampire."

Pushing that news aside for the moment, John concentrated on making arrangements to stay with Missouri when they arrived. John then disconnected the call, eager to share the news with his other son. "Dean!"

He hadn't meant to bellow but he was bursting to share the news. Dean skidded into the kitchen, looking wrung out. Sam's disappearance had been very hard on his oldest boy. Neither Winchester was taking very good care of themselves at the moment but John needed to put a stop to that now. Sam was going to need him when they got him back. "Do you have news? Is Sam okay?"

John pulled Dean into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze. He releasing him with a clap on the back. "That was Missouri on the phone. She thinks she bumped into Heather in Lawrence and she picked up something about Sam. We're leaving now for Lawrence so grab your stuff. We're going to find Sam."

Dean's shoulders sagged with relief. His son's face finally cracked into a smile, his eyes brimming with tears. John tugged him back into his arms for another hug, elated at the thought that they finally had a solid lead. "I think it's going to be okay now. Let's go bring your brother home."

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! We should have more up on Friday!


	17. Chapter 17

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 17

Dean was a mix of emotions as he watched the Lawrence city limits sign wiz by. He knew his dad was also caught in swirl of emotion just by looking at the man's white knuckled grip of the steering wheel as they went over the Kansas River, heading straight for downtown Lawrence. For Dean, he was excited, hopeful, and scared senseless. This is where everything started, where he lost him mom. He just hoped that it wasn't where he would lose Sam.

"So where does Missouri live, is it far?" Dean asked his dad trying to distract the both of them from their morbid thoughts of the past.

"Uh, not far. Lawrence is a big square basically and she is near the center. A funny fact about the town, the streets are named after the fifty states and are in order of when each state joined the union. I always thought it was weird, but your mom thought it was cool." John gave Dean a tight smile.

So much for taking Dad's mind off the past, but it was kinda neat to learn one more little thing about Mom. Dad wasn't big in sharing memories of the past, so Dean was happy to get the bread crumbs when they came.

"Yeah, no offense to Mom, but I'm with you on it being weird though Sammy definitely would think it was cool." Dean wanted to mentally smack himself for bringing up Sam, but changed his mind when his Dad chuckled.

"Yeah, your brother would. And when we find him, I'll have to give him a mini tour of his birth place if we have time." John gave him a quick smile and Dean knew that the comment was his dad's way of letting him know that they would find Sammy.

-0-

Heather was beside herself with guilt. That first day in Lawrence when Sam had tried to escape she had sworn she would do whatever it took to make Sam hers, even if it meant breaking him. She now realized how stupid she was to have wanted that.

Sam was broken. A shell of who she had fallen in love with and it broke her heart. Yesterday she had caught him trying to dislocate his thumb to escape, and when she caught him, he shut down. He now did as he was told, no life in his face. She had her perfect zombie follower, just like her father and she hated herself for it.

Heather was determined to fix Sam. It wouldn't be easy but she was determined. She had stopped feeding on the boy and that was hard but necessary. He wasn't eating well and it was a struggle to get protein shakes down him. At times she had to hand feed him and even then he would shut down and refuse to eat much.

She had decided that she needed to feed him energy. If she connected to each Chakra and shared her energy, she hoped that it would bring Sam around. That it would bring him back to her. The only problem was she needed to refuel her energy in order to feed Sam. That meant she would have to leave Sam alone and while she hated the idea, it was the only way.

"Sam, sweetie, I need to go out okay?" She watched for any acknowledgement but Sam just stared straight ahead from his spot on the couch. Heather walked over to Sam and squatted down until she was in his line of sight. His eyes didn't register her presence.

She reached over and put a hand on his cheek and Sam drew in a quick breath and for the first time that day actually focused on her. "Sam, I need to go out, so I would like you to go to bed and stay until I get back. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and started to rise slowly from the couch and almost fell back. His legs wobbly like a new born colt. Heather quickly grabbed his left elbow and helped guide him over to the bed.

Once she had Sam tucked in she gave him a quick kiss to the forehead and leaned in to whisper to her beloved, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I promise that I will make things better for you soon." She had hoped for some sort of response but instead Sam closed his eyes falling asleep.

With a heavy heart Heather left Sam and headed to the clubs on the main drag of Lawrence. With it being a college town, she hoped to find a young victim full of untapped power.

-0-

Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting Missouri's house to look like, but everyday normal wasn't what he had pictured. Her house matched all the two story houses on the block. The only difference was that she had a few more plants and a sign in her yard that proclaimed that she was a palm reader.

Dean followed his father up the path to the door, and wasn't too surprised to see the door open before they reached it. She was a psychic after all.

"John Winchester, let me get a look at you!" The short African American women spouted the minute she laid eyes on John. The way she was fussing over his dad made Dean grin. "You're a little grayer John, but still the same. I'm sure the young man hiding behind you helped put some of the gray there "

"Yeah, the boys keep me on my toes." John replied.

Dean noticed his dad smirk as he pushed Dean forward for inspection. "Well at least you've put some weight on you boy! You were too skinny the last time I saw you." Dean frowned, not remembering ever meeting her before. It made sense though, if his dad knew her.

Before he could speak, Missouri answered his minds queries. "You were just a small boy when we met."

"So uh, nice to see you again. Do you know where Sam is?" Dean could help but be direct, but knew he had been too direct when she scowled at him.

"Dean give me a minute and I'll answer all your questions. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of answers. Please come on in, and follow me to the kitchen. I just perked us some coffee and we can sit and chat." Missouri quickly turned and Dean shadowed his dad as they entered her house.

They had settled at the table in Missouri's kitchen mugs of coffee in front of them when evidently Missouri decided it was time to share what she knew. In Dean's mind it was about damn time.

"Boy, I know you're worried about your brother but don't you be cussing me in your mind. It would do you some good to learn some patience." Missouri's words were harsh but her expression softened when she was done speaking.

"Uh, sorry ma'am. I'm just a bit lost without my brother." Dean replied, and he could see her giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Missouri that we burst in on you after not seeing you for years. It doesn't make for a pleasant visit." John added.

"Oh boys, I understand and I just wish that I could be more help to you. I will tell you what I do know. This woman is a psychic vampire and she gives off a distinct energy. The thing is, she is very powerful and has cloaked Sam's location. I know she is still here though, I can sense her energy. I just can't pinpoint it." Missouri finished speaking and looked over at Dean and then John.

Dean watched as his Dad pondered what he had been told and then spoke. "So we know that she is a health food nut. You ran across her at a health food store, right?" Missouri nodded and John continued. "Well, Lawrence can't have very many of them. We can stake them out."

Dean realized that it was a long shot but all they had.

"Well boys, there are two here. One that the locals call The Merc, and then the one I ran into her at, Whole Foods Market. I would imagine that the latter one would be where she would return, but I'm not positive, so staking out both makes sense." Missouri finished speaking and took a drink of coffee.

"Okay then, we'll start that tomorrow morning. What time do these two stores open?" John's tone serious and in hunter mode.

"I called earlier to find out and they are open from 10 am to 8pm." Missouri replied.

Dean had kept quiet and was trying not to mentally curse again but crap, that was a lot of time to spend watching hippies shop in hopes of catching Heather. His mind was racing over the fact that it might take days to find her and what would she do to Sam during that time. It made him realize that he didn't know what a psychic vampire was and what she might do to his Sammy.

He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "What is a psychic vampire?" He was relieved to get the words out but afraid of what he was about to hear.

John spoke up. "Son, I did some research on them awhile back when I was dealing with a succubus. Sometimes, succubus or incubus are considered psychic vampires. They're creatures that feed of energies or life forces. In the Hopi beliefs, it is a sorcerer that pretends to help their victims and then feeds off their life forces. I'm not sure where Heather fits into all of this, but we can assume that she is feeding off of Sam's life force. In fact, I'm sure that is how she killed her husband, she drained him of all his life force." John finished with a sigh.

"What! Does that mean she is slowly killing Sam? This can't be happening." Dean replied jumping up ready to search every apartment or house in Lawrence to find his brother.

Missouri stood and grabbed Dean's right shoulder. "Boy, sit down, and calm down. You're not doing your brother any good getting all riled up. I have some ideas on this woman and if you sit I'll share them."

Dean let out a huff and wanted to ignore her, but he realized that she was right and he slowly lowered himself back in his chair.

"Okay, from what I sensed of her, she is part human. I don't think she is a typical psychic vampire. My guess is that she is some sort of hybrid. What her kind would consider a freak, which would explain her being on her own. She cares about Sam. I got that loud and clear. I don't think she would purposefully hurt Sam, but that doesn't mean that she isn't feeding off him. She might feed off of him to claim him, but that's just a guess. Sam is a young boy and I don't think he would offer her much as an energy source so I think her interest is purely in companionship." Missouri finished and looked quickly down at her coffee.

Dean could tell that she had been reluctant to share her thoughts on Heather. He couldn't blame her. The idea that this woman took his fifteen year old brother for companionship, was beyond sick in his mind.

Dean looked over at his dad and could see that he shared his thoughts on the matter. They were going to find Sam soon and heaven help Heather when they did.

-0-

Heather was on an energy high. Lawrence was one big buffet and she had eaten more than her fill. She did feel guilty leaving Sam alone for three hours, but it had been well worth it. She had feed on four different people and now had a surplus of energy ready to share it with her beloved.

She stepped into her car and rolled the windows down. Heather wanted to feel the wind on her face, to feel at one with nature as she headed back to Sam. It had been a fun evening of dancing and feeding. In fact she was still dancing in her mind so she turned the radio on and the volume up. A song she recognized from childhood came blaring out at her.

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Heather smiled as she listened to the lyrics. She had never given them much thought before, but now with Sam in her life she totally understood what the singer was saying. Her heart did ache with the thought of her beloved. With that thought she pushed her foot down on the gas pedal willing herself back to her Sam

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. For all the young pups reading the story- the song that Heather is listening too, and that the story's title is base- is "Every Breath You Take" by the Police. We should have the next part up on Sunday!


	18. Chapter 18

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 18

Sam was being pitched up and down as choppy waves broke beneath him. He cracked his eyes open and saw the off white ceiling above him. He wasn't bobbing on the ocean, he was being held captive in Heather's apartment.

The sensation of being tossed about on waves made his empty stomach cramp and lights sparked on the peripheral of his vision. Sam wished he could obey Heather's suggestion "to rest" but he was stubbornly conscious. Of course his body obeyed her suggestion "to stay still."

Plan B had turned out to be so simple; he hadn't realized how easy it would be to mentally check out. He knew it was freaking out Heather. If he'd had the ability to think clearly, it probably would have scared Sam as well.

While he'd struggled to get out of the handcuffs, bruised and aching, Sam had come to the realization that if Heather really loved him then she might let him go if he was sick. Sam couldn't make himself physically sick on command but he could refuse food and drink.

And disconnect his mind from what was going on around him. Withdrawing a little from the world had been a coping mechanism since Sam hit his teens — reading, planning, dreaming. At first it had been hard to ignore Heather's attempts to talk to him as well as his own body's need for nourishment. Now he lacked the energy to do anything, including reverse his plan.

At least in his current state, Heather was leaving Sam alone. She hadn't fed off of him for three days and Sam was pretty sure Heather had been forced to go out and find a different power source. He should have felt guilty. Hell, he should have felt something.

Sam was empty. Apathetic.

Eyes closing against the brightness of the light colored ceiling, Sam emptied his mind and drifted.

-0-

Heather entered the apartment quietly and deposited her purse on the kitchen table. She'd been lucky on her hunt, finding a young woman with untapped psychic potential. Lizzy was very similar to every other source Heather had tapped into — a nice little snack but nothing too substantial. That is until she'd met Sam.

Easing her way into the bedroom, Heather watched silently from the doorway as Sam reclined on the queen sized bed. He was sprawled on his back, arms folded on top of the covers, in the same position he'd been in when she left. Only right now his eyes were lazily blinking at the ceiling instead of closed.

In the last three days, since Heather had stopped feeding on him, Sam had steadily declined. She thought she'd been helping him but letting him build up his strength but that didn't seem to be happening. Maybe now that Heather had something to sustain her, she could give Sam's system a little boost of power. Sinking onto the edge of the bed, Heather carded her fingers through Sam's hair. So far Heather had been able to compel Sam to shower in the mornings despite his fatigue so the light brown hair was silky and clean but it had lost its luster.

As had Sam. The love of her life, her soul mate, was fading away before her eyes. Moving her hand to the side of Sam's cheek, Heather willed Sam to acknowledge her. "Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?"

Sam no longer tensed when Heather touched him but he also didn't lean into it like he had before they'd fled Omaha. Heather received no outward response to her question. The eyes were dull and unfocused and the skin beneath Heather's hand was cool, lifeless. "Come on, Sam. I want you to listen to me. Breathe deeply and concentrate on the pressure of my hands."

Heather proceeded to rub gentle circles over the crown of Sam's head. She could feel the power slipping out of her body but instead of sinking into Sam, it buzzed around above his head. Static electricity built up in the air and Heather's darker, long hair crackled with the energy while Sam's shorter hair actually lifted at the ends and waved gently as though in a breeze.

Next she focused her hands and power on the third eye. Not only did her efforts fall flat, but Sam's face scrunched as if in pain.

Heather's hands bounced from Sam's throat, heart and solar plexus, searching out a connection and finding none.

Hesitant, but still unable to give up, Heather next approached Sam's inguinal area, dipping her hands beneath his sweat pants and boxers and applying her hands gently but steadily on his muscular upper thighs and hips. When that failed to gain a response she summoned all of her power and directly touched Sam's penis. The last time she had done this both of them had enjoyed an orgasm just from the power exchange. This time Heather felt nothing.

The last of the meridians, the root which is housed at the base of the spine, was also her last hope to break through to Sam. It represented security and grounding as well as health. Heather closed her eyes as she reached awkwardly around Sam's still body with her right hand and tried to punch the last of her power to that spot. Electricity seemed to dance along her fingers for a moment and then fizzled out.

When the last of her spare energy was dispensed, Heather collapsed flat on the bed. She linked her hands with Sam's in a bid for closeness.

Despair washed over Heather. She'd been unable to properly connect with Sam. The give and take they'd experienced from their first meeting was missing.

That which made Sam unique — his quest for knowledge, his compassionate nature, his sweet soul — were absent.

Sam was gone.

Heather was heartbroken. She'd done this to Sam. She hadn't meant to, she'd only wanted the best for Sam and thought she could provide it, but he was withering away.

Dragging herself to her feet, Heather shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate Ensure drink. She poured some of it into a plastic cup and returned to the bedroom.

Setting the glass down on the night stand, Heather eased Sam up until his upper body was leaning against several pillows. Slipping one of her hands behind Sam's head, she angled him forward so that he could sip from the cup she retrieved with her other hand.

Sam's slender neck refused to hold up the weight of his head and Heather was soon fighting to keep his chin from sinking into his chest. She managed to line up his dry, cracked lips with the cup and tipped it forward.

The light brown liquid spilled down his chin and streamed onto his chest. Confused hazel eyes now stared into Heather's.

Sam didn't appear to be in any distress if his expression was anything to go by. But he now had cold liquid smeared on his chin and puddling on his chest and Sam wasn't in the least bit concerned about it. Heather shifted Sam back so that his head rested against the pillows stacked behind him and his head rolled to the left. More Ensure dribbled from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the bed.

Heather was in a panic. Sam would waste away if she couldn't get some sort of sustenance in him. His severely cracked lips already indicated the onset of dehydration.

Setting the cup back down, Heather clutched Sam's face between her hands. "Listen to me, Sam. You have to drink this."

Tilting Sam's head back, Heather trickled some of the fluid into his open mouth. Reaching behind her to set the cup down she missed the edge of the night stand and heard the cup hit the carpet with a muted sound.

Heather held Sam's head back at a slight angle as she rubbed her hand over his throat as she summoned her power. "Swallow, Sam. Come on, baby."

The compulsion fell on deaf ears and Sam began to weakly cough and sputter. Heather pushed him forward and smacked him on the back, trying to coax the liquid out of Sam's lungs and into his stomach. More of the liquid sputtered from Sam's lips and sprayed across the bedding. Each inhalation caused a tight wheezing noise and Sam's cheeks paled.

Afraid that Sam might drown if she laid him flat, Heather pulled him into her arms. Wetness splashed down her face and before she could rein in her feelings she was blubbering over the limp body in her arms.

They couldn't go on this way. Heather loved Sam too much to watch him suffer like this. As soon as the storm of emotions passed, Heather knew what she needed to do.

-0-

Missouri was pacing around her kitchen, tired of doing nothing but worrying. She worried about John and Dean, who both looked ready to collapse, as they frantically tried to find Heather. Most of all she was worried about Sam; that poor, sweet boy had now been in that hussy's presence for just under a month. She didn't doubt the boy was strong, after all he was a Winchester, but there was only so much a person could take, especially from a psychic vampire.

So far neither John nor Dean had asked the tough question – why did Heather pick on Sam if she's a psychic vampire. Both men were savvy and smart and she didn't doubt they subconsciously knew the youngest among them was gifted but no one had said it aloud.

The phone trilled in a double ring. This was John Winchester's phone number from Omaha and they'd forwarded it to Missouri's house. Just in case. It was always just in case.

Missouri snatched up the phone. "Yes?"

Silence met her greeting. Missouri closed her eyes and reached out with her gift. Bull's-eye! "Listen you little witch, I know what you are and the jig is up. You'd better not have harmed a single hair on that boy's hair. Do you hear me?"

A snuffle. The bitch was crying. How dare she? Missouri was winding up to let this psychic vampire have it when the creature began to speak. "Please, is John Winchester there?"

Missouri wanted to shake the young miss on the other end of the line but that wouldn't do Sam any good. "He's not at the moment but he'll be back soon. I suggest you tell me what this is all about before I lose my patience."

Her voice might be high pitched but Missouri knew how to make it sound menacing. Friends and strangers alike recognized it and didn't mess with her unless they wanted the wrath of Missouri to fall upon them. "You're her, the one from the store. At the time I didn't realize it but now it makes sense. You're a psychic, too."

Impatience simmered deep within Missouri's mind and she finally snapped. "Yes, I'm the psychic from the store. Why don't you read my mind?!"

A sharp intake of breath was her response. "You're right. Sam is…he's special. But he wasn't ready for what I have to offer. I should have left him alone. And now he's paid the price."

Fear burrowed sharply behind Missouri's eyes. She couldn't quite pick up this creature's thoughts but she was scared. And that made Missouri scared. Spacing each word precisely she tried to slow her galloping heart. "What do you mean Sam has paid the price?"

More sobbing breaths. "Sam is sick. He needs help. Please, you must help him. Tell John and Dean I'm sorry. They can find him at this address."

Missouri lunged toward the table and scribbled down the address as quickly as she could. The line was disconnected before she could say anything further.

Missouri hadn't been lying when she'd said John would be back soon. She recognized the simultaneous slamming of the truck's doors. Bracing herself, Missouri prepared to share her news.

John and Dean let themselves into her house. Missouri found she couldn't move. She didn't know if she believed Heather but she had a place for John and Dean to look for Sam. "In here, boys!"

Tears trickled down Missouri's cheeks. She thrust the paper with the address into John's hands before he could even greet her. "Heather just called. She said you can find Sam here. She said he's sick and he needs you."

Dean paled and swayed where he stood. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they reopened, his face was set in fierce lines. He grabbed his dad's arm. "Come on, let's get Sammy."

John rubbed his weary face. "Dean, this could be a trap."

Missouri touched John's arm in comfort. "It's hard to read someone over the phone but I think she was telling the truth. Let's go get Sam."

The Winchesters pulled out of her house in a flurry, with guns, ammo, holy water, silver and iron strapped to their bodies, Missouri's short legs working to keep up. She hoped like hell Heather had made a get-away. Not because she didn't think Heather deserved what she had coming to her, but because she wanted the Winchesters to concentrate on the youngest Winchester.

She had a hunch they were going to face some obstacles once they had Sam back in their midst.

A/N: Wow, we are down to the wire. Two chapters left! We really appreciate everyone who is reading and leaving reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take – Chapter 19

Heather hung up the phone with a heavy but hopeful heart. She was packed and ready to go, because she knew that it wouldn't take long for the Winchester clan to show up to collect their youngest member. She just hoped that it wasn't too late, that the damage she had caused was reversible. In her heart she believed that Dean could reach his brother. They have such a strong bond, and she felt that was her biggest mistake, not realizing how much Sam needed his brother. She just hoped that as Sam matured, that need would lessen and then she might have a chance at reuniting with her beloved.

Heather approached the bed that held her fragile love for the last time. She sat on the edge of the bed and softly brought her right hand up to his face, tracing his fine angular features in a bid to memorize them all. Sam's eyes blinked in response but still stared blankly at the ceiling. She leaned over and took a deep breath of Sam, willing his scent to stay with her forever. The tracking side of a vampire was very alive in her and now that she had her beloved scent she would never lose him. The temptation of one last feed was there, but she couldn't bear to do that to her sweet one in his weakened state, instead she had something else in mind to bond one last time with her soul mate.

She slowly licked his dry lips, and willed them to open for her to enter. Sam gasped and that allowed her to enter his dry cavern. His poor condition making itself once again known as she heard his raspy breaths and felt his dry mouth that should be moist and reacting to her invasion. She slowly worked her tongue over his yielding mouth, tracing it all with her tongue until she knew the taste that was uniquely Sam. Heather withdrew from the kiss and heard a slight moan from Sam. It was her deepest hope that it was a moan of pleasure and that internally buried in her sweetest boy, he had feelings for her.

"Sam, sweetheart, this is goodbye for now. I need to leave you so that you can reunite with your family. I'm so sorry that I thought you were ready to break free from them when you weren't. I now realize that I let my desire for you to cloud my judgment. I did it out of love, and I promise someday we will reunite, but I will wait until the time is right. Until then baby, take care. I love you." Heather stroked Sam's hair once more as he blinked but remained lifeless on the bed. With tears in her eyes, she stood and headed for the front door, leaving Sam alone for his family to find him.

-0-

Missouri was relieved that the Winchester men had seen reason and agreed to take her with them. Not that she actually gave them a choice. She knew that Sam would be in bad shape when they found him, just from the brief reading that she got from talking to Heather on the phone. In fact she knew that things had to be really bad for that obsessive teenage loving freak to let the boy go.

She felt that it would be prudent to warn the elder Winchesters of what they were going to discover as they raced across Lawrence to get Sam. It would take a bit of time to reach Sam because the energy sucker had chosen to live right next to campus which meant that there would be many lights and cross walks to get past in order to reach Sam.

"Boys, take a breath. You're not going to help Sam by hitting a college student or blowing through a red light." Missouri instructed as she laid a hand from the back seat on John's shoulder and she felt the tension there lessen a bit. "Sam is going to need you two to have your heads in the game."

She watched as Dean whipped his head around to face her. "Do you know what she has done to Sam?" His voice was pleading and it broke Missouri's heart.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Dean honey, we are dealing with a vampire so it is a safe bet to assume he is drained. I'm sure he is not going to look great, and the first instinct is going to be to take him to a hospital. I want you to promise that no matter how bad he looks, let me do a reading on him before we act."

John was nodding from the front. "Yeah, I think that is best. We need to know where Sam's head is at, and if you need to read him do it."

Dean tensed in his seat. "Don't you think that his mind has been invaded enough?"

Missouri gave Dean a reassuring smile. "Yes Dean, you're right, and I really don't want to read his thoughts. In fact I might not have to do that. I can do a reading of the room and echoes of her negative energies and that maybe enough to let me know what we're dealing with. I might have to touch him on his energy points to read exactly what she did, but I would read his mind only as a last resort."

Dean seemed to relax a little. "So only as a last resort, and only if we all agree?"

Missouri nodded and smiled.

She felt John tense in the front seat. "I think we're here. What was the apartment number?"

"John, she said it was number five and she would put the key under the mat." Missouri replied as she was thrown around in the backseat as John quickly whipped into a parking spot. The car screeched to a halt and the Winchester boys were in a race to the door as she ambled out of the backseat.

Missouri slowly followed the boys into the apartment, not wanting to intrude on their reunion with the youngest of their clan. As she walked into the doorway, the scene before her broke her heart

John was on the young boys left side, and Dean on his right, with his brother in his arms. Tears were falling freely from Dean's eyes. She could understand why. While she hadn't seen Sam since he was a tot, Dean had proudly shown her pictures of his brother, and she knew that the shell of a boy in front of her was a far cry from the Sam that was a normal part of the Winchester family.

John was the first to acknowledge her presence. "Missouri, I-I he is weak and that I expected, but he is not responding. It's like he checked out. What should we do?"

Before she could reply Dean spoke up, "I-I know that I wasn't on board with you reading my brother on the way here but … please help him." Dean looked at her with such hope, it hurt.

"Oh Dean, I will do my best. I promise. I hate to ask you to do this, but could you lay Sam back down and step away for a minute so that I can do my reading?" She watched as both men glanced at each other in agreement. Dean carefully laid his brother back down on the bed, and walked over to stand by his Dad.

Missouri approached the bed ignoring the intense energy coming off of the two Winchester's in the corner. She slowly sat down on the bed beside Sam and took a good look at him. He was awake but had a faraway look in his eyes. He wasn't with them, in fact she was sure he had locked himself away into a safe part of his mind in a bid to escape Heather.

"Well boys, I can tell you this, Sam is still with us, he is just buried himself a bit. I think he did it on purpose which is a good thing, it means that he did this to protect himself and it's not a psychotic break. I think that once he has had time to process that he is safe, he will return to you. I'm not going to read his mind because I think such an invasion would make him bury himself further away." Missouri glanced up and gave the two men a reassuring smile.

John spoke, with a voice that was hesitant as if he was afraid to ask. "Can you getting a reading on the energies as to what she did to Sam?"

"His body is still radiating with her energy finger prints all over him." Missouri ran her hands above Sam from his head to his feet, reading the energy fields.

"She did blood bond with him. But for her it was a way to bond with him, not to feed. She never took more than he could handle, though I can feel that he experienced some sort of trauma with at least one of the recent feedings. I'm sure most times she had him under her enthrall and he wasn't consciously aware of what she was doing."

Missouri was yanked from her energy reading by the sound of an angry voice. Dean negative energy was barely constrained as he spoke. "Wouldn't she have left fang marks?"

"Honey, she wasn't a normal vampire, and while yes she used fangs on Sam, somehow she was able to use her energies to heal the marks, in fact I sense that she left a rash? Did you ever find a rash?" Missouri could tell by the guilty look on his face she was correct about the rash.

She watched as John patted Dean on the shoulder and spoke. "We thought it was the mono that had caused the rash."

"That skank sure did have it all planned out. Poor baby, didn't stand a chance." Missouri raised her hands and continued to move them up and down Sam's body.

"If there is a bright side to all of this, while I am sensing that she also was part succubus, she didn't have intercourse with the boy." She could feel the tension in the air once she spoke but continued to do her energy reading.

"The main way that she fed off of Sam was by energy. Our bodies have seven energy points, called Chakra's and Heather feed off of all of them. That's why Sam is so weak. The blood loss didn't help but the energy feedings are what did the most damage. She used these feedings as a way to bond with the boy also. You had mentioned that at times Sam got better, well that is because she taught him to open up his healing energies from his Throat Chakra which holds our bodies healing properties. Are you two following what I'm saying?" Missouri could see the confusion on both of the Winchesters faces.

John looked at her and spoke first. "I've never read up on this sort of thing but it makes sense. Uh, is there any damage that Heather did to Sam during these feedings- that we should be aware of?"

Missouri took a deep breath before answering. "I think that luckily Sam won't remember much about these feedings. Again, he was under her spell, but I'm sure he will remember parts of it. I think while she was in Lawrence with him and trying to bond, she no longer put him under to feed. While the feedings were not painful, and in fact probably felt good, he might suffer from being forced to endure them." Missouri paused and wasn't sure how much she should tell the men in front of her. She had high hopes that Sam wouldn't remember the sexual aspects of the feedings, but there was a chance he might.

She could tell that Dean sensed she was holding back, but before she could address it he spoke. "What are you not telling us? I want and need to know everything if I'm going to help Sammy." His eyes were pleading and for such a strong you man to show such emotion, she knew that the brothers shared a deep bond.

"One of the Chakra's that Heather fed on is called the Sacral Chakra and it is located near an intimate area. It is part of our sexual energy, and while feeding on him, she would bring about arousal. I'm sure that it brought sexual fulfillment for her and Sam. In some ways, it would be like Sam's first sexual experience with a woman. All she would have to do is rub her finger tips over this Chakra to achieve his arousal and orgasm and once he reached orgasm she would have fed off the energy he released. As I said before, I'm positive she didn't have intercourse with Sam, but I can't be sure without reading him, if she molested him." Missouri finished and looked at John and Dean, both men were deep in thoughts, with many emotions rolling off of them.

John was the first to speak. "We'll deal with that issue if it arises. Right now, we need to get Sam somewhere safe. I can tell that he is malnourished and dehydrated, so I think the hospital would be our best bet." Missouri could tell that John was at a loss.

"I agree we need to get Sam help, but if you take him into a hospital in the shape he is in mentally, they will put him in a psychiatric ward for observation and that is the last thing Sam needs. He needs his family beside him. What I would like to do is take Sam home and call a friend of mine. He's a family doctor, and his mother is a close friend of mine. She is a psychic too, and because of that Dr. Harrison has a little bit of supernatural experience. I think he would be our best bet in helping Sam." Missouri could see that John was on board with the plan.

"Yeah, okay. If you trust this doctor, and feel this is the best for Sam. Dean why don't you grab Sam's stuff, and I'll load Sam in the car. Missouri, do you think you could call the doctor now?" John's voice was in marine order mode.

"Yes, and I'll meet you in the car once I get Dr. Harrison contacted. Hopefully he can meet us at my house, right away." Missouri walked over to the phone and watched as Dean collected Sam's stuff and opened the door for his Dad as John carried his baby boy out to the car. Once the doctor was notified Missouri headed to the black Impala.

A heart breaking site met her as she noticed Sam was laid out in the back seat, Dean was his pillow. Both boys were deathly pale. Missouri took a deep breath as she opened the front passenger door; she knew that the next few days would be hard as she tried to help the Winchester family heal.

A/N: One chapter left! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Warning- This story is rated M, for erotic content. The story deals with an adult psychic vampire obsessed with a **teenage** Sam Winchester, and due to the erotic nature of her feedings on a young Sam we felt the need to warn you.

Co-written by Sendintheclowns

Every Breath You Take - Chapter 20

John pulled Sam from Dean's resisting arms and hoisted him high on his chest. He could hear each breath as it rattled around his boy's chest, each exhalation a sigh of pain. Sam's dark eyelashes brushed his pale, prominent cheekbones, his head bobbing against John's arm with each step.

I hope that she-bitch burns in hell. As soon as John's mind formed that thought, Sam moaned as if in response. In his heart John wished nothing but horrific things to befall the lovely, cold Heather but his main concern, nee only concern, right now was his baby boy.

Missouri's short form moved ahead and opened the door, ushering the three Winchester men inside. John swiftly carried Sam upstairs and as soon as Dean swept back the covers, he settled the damaged boy on the double bed.

Sam's eyelashes swept up in a lazy motion, unveiling unfocused hazel eyes. "Hey, Sam. It's okay. We've got you now."

John's words netted no response from the dazed boy and soon Dean was perched on the edge of the bed, speaking softly to his brother. The sight of the blond head hovering close to the brunette, trying to coax a response, caused a swell of emotion and John fled the room.

Missouri met him on the stairs. "Dr. Harrison can be here in twenty minutes. In the mean time he said to keep Sam calm and comfortable and we're not to give him anything to eat or drink."

Sinking back until his butt met stair, John blew out a breath and covered his face. Sam was back where he belonged but he wasn't okay, not physically and maybe not mentally. It was enough to send John's thoughts racing uncontrollably.

A soft touch to his shoulder startled him from his descent into despair. "John, he's a strong boy. Stronger than you know. Just have patience."

Missouri's words lent him strength and he pulled himself to his feet. He tried to work his lips into a smile to convey to the small woman before him, his friend, how much he appreciated her words and her help. But his mouth refused to conform to the desired shape and he composed his face back into passive lines. He couldn't afford to let Sam know how scared he was or to show anything to Dean other than strength; he was under no delusions that both boys were hurting right now.

As he ascended the staircase, John thought back to all of the responsibility he'd thrust onto Dean's shoulders as a young child. Dean never complained. In fact he seemed to thrive on Sam's adoration as Sam thrived on Dean's attention.

Sam had to be okay. Anything less would crush Dean as well.

John reentered the room to find Dean leaning against the headboard with Sam cushioned against his chest. Barely raising an eyebrow in question Dean responded defensively. "His breathing is easier when I hold him like this."

He didn't doubt that Sam's labored breathing was helped by the upright position but John didn't miss the way Dean glowed as he stroked a hand over Sam's lank hair.

Heavy footsteps trod up the stairs and John whirled in readiness. Focused on his boys, he hadn't heard anyone at the door. He'd let his guard down once before and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

A tall, black, stately looking man entered the room with Missouri at his heels. "I'm Dr. Harrison. I hear you have a special patient for me."

Immediately the soft-spoken stranger moved toward Sam and John faded to the back of the room. He couldn't help his son at the moment so he was relying on this man. If Missouri didn't personally know him, John wouldn't trust him. As it was he intended to stay in the background but maintain a strict eye on every movement Dr. Harrison made.

Dr. Harrison thoroughly examined Sam with Dean's help. Dean stripped Sam of his clothing. Dean rolled Sam over so the doctor could look at his back and listen to his lungs. Dean stood guard over Sam like a junkyard dog protecting its domain.

The doctor turned to Missouri and asked her if she had a floor lamp or something similar that he could hang an IV bag on. She returned moments later with the most hideous floor lamp imaginable. It had frilly light pink lace on the shade and the pole was a gaudy hot pink. "You boys just hush. I'm certainly not going to listen to you about decorating style."

John laughed so hard tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Missouri's questionable tastes had provided everyone in the room with an outlet for their anxiety. Everyone but Sam who was leaning against pillows and Dean, eyes closed, face scrunched in pain.

Dr. Harrison expertly threaded a needle into Sam's right arm and two bags dangled from the makeshift IV pole. "Without an x-ray it's hard to make a definitive diagnosis but I've started young Sam on an antibiotic to deal with pneumonia. He's also severely dehydrated so that problem is being addressed as well. If Sam doesn't improve in the next twenty-four hours, I think we need to see about admitting him to the hospital which is what normally would have happened. I'm going to give you some privacy but I'll be downstairs if Sam needs me."

He tried to make appropriate noises of gratitude but John stumbled over his words. He was exhausted. This last month had been torturous as they searched for Sam, not knowing what was happening.

Missouri departed the room reluctantly, the doctor in tow. John's attention returned to the sick boy on the bed. Dean was now on his left side, arm propping Sam up, looking relaxed.

Sam reclined passively in Dean's arms but his eyes drifted open and closed at random intervals.

As relieved as John was to have his youngest back, he cringed at the thought of Sam's recovery. He had no doubts that the damage went deeper than dehydration and pneumonia. John hoped they were up to the task.

-0-

Sam could hear voices. His dad and Dean. Where was Heather?

_I did it out of love, and I promise someday we will reunite, but I will wait until the time is right. Until then baby, take care. I love you._

The voice in Sam's head wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't concentrate on what his family was saying, the voice was too loud.

Thrashing his head from side to side, Sam focused on turning off the voice. It slowly abated and he tried to relax but his body twinged with pain. Every breath made him flinch as his lungs dragged against resistance to pull in air. The back of his head throbbed in time to his breaths.

"Why won't he wake up?"

Dean was speaking. Sam struggled to raise his eyelids before turning his head weakly toward this new voice. He found himself staring into clear, green eyes. "It's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Sam didn't know how to answer.

Dean's hand cradled Sam's cheek. "Sam, you with me?"

He was here with Dean but not really. His eyes slid shut and he disconnected from the world again, seeking a place that was free of pain.

-0-

It had been six hours since Sam had woken up and looked around before checking out again. At least that's how Dean thought of it. For a moment Dean had seen clarity in his brother's eyes but then the eyes had glazed over.

Dean was impatient to hear Sam speak. He had his little brother back and although he knew he was sick and hurting, it wasn't really like Sam had returned. His body was with them but his mind – it was elsewhere.

Dr. Harrison had been true to his word, checking on Sam every four hours. Although Sam hadn't declined further, he also wasn't better. The doctor counseled patience but that wasn't Dean's strong suit.

Propped against the headboard, Dean listened as Sam's breathing wheezed in and out. He knew it was easier to breathe in an upright position so he shuddered to think what Sam would sound like lying flat.

Dean's arm had fallen asleep an hour ago and he'd slid it out from around Sam's shoulders and adjusted his brother against the pillows. His brother's body tensed occasionally but he never fully surfaced.

For the umpteenth time, Dean touched Sam's face and tested for fever. So far the skin remained blessedly cool. Maybe too cool. A shiver rippled through Sam's body and he groaned.

Dean settled the covers more tightly around his brother. "It's okay, Sam. Just relax. We've got you."

Tension drained from Sam's body and he tilted toward Dean, leaning heavily against his side. "Dean."

Excitement thrummed through Dean. It was just like when Sam had spoken his first words some 14-plus years ago. "Yeah, Sammy, I'm here. Dad, too."

Sam burrowed further into Dean's shoulder and he tugged his brother closer. Dean wasn't much of a toucher –that was Sam – but if that's what his brother needed then he'd suck it up and hold him.

Of course if Dean's hand kept petting Sam's hair or holding his lax hand that was just because Sam needed it. The fact that Dean had been going out of his mind with worry for the last month had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Their dad perched on the other side of the bed and touched Sam's arm, careful of the IV. "Sam, son, how are you doing?"

Dean thought Sam was going to ignore the question but he dipped his head up, eyes bright, and opened his mouth. "I'm…"

A yawn overtook his sibling, halting the scratchy, soft answer. His eyes drifted shut but he completed his thought. "…here."

And didn't that say it all. Sam was here, with John and Dean. Where he belonged.

-0-

John still couldn't believe Sam was back. It had been four long days but his son was finally mobile, able to totter to the bathroom under his own steam. He was pale and quiet, a ghost of his former self. But he was alive and with his family.

Sam had always been a talker but that was no longer the case. John and Dean had to work to pull information out of the youngest Winchester – was he in pain, was he hungry.

And then there was Heather. The first time Sam had been able to stay awake for more than five minutes, he'd asked how they'd found him. When John had explained about Heather calling them with Sam's location, his baby boy had curled up on himself.

Dean and John had both started to assure Sam that they would find Heather and take care of her but Sam's response had mystified them; he'd rolled over and turned his back to them, refusing to speak.

John had expected something along the lines of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but now he was beginning to wonder if there wasn't an element of Stockholm Syndrome. Did Sam feel some loyalty to the woman who kidnapped him?

Sam had always seemed more sensitive to him and John always felt like he said or did the wrong thing. He didn't know how to deal with the situation other than flat out asking Sam what he felt for Heather but that seemed like the wrong move, especially since Sam was so physically fragile.

So John sat back and watched as Dean clucked and smothered Sam with attention. Dean wouldn't appreciate it, but he was in his element. He'd always doted on his younger brother, had from the moment John placed a wriggling Sam in Dean's arms. And that was before the fire and before Mary's death. Since then Dean stepped into the maternal role, seeing to Sam's needs. Bullying, nurturing, pulling Sam along.

Dean had reverted to that behavior and Sam was compliant. He didn't argue or protest or complain. In fact Sam didn't speak unless spoken to and then he sometimes stopped in mid sentence. It was weighing heavily on John's mind and he could see it was scaring Dean as well.

Sam was the perfect little Stepford child and that wasn't Sam. So John had made arrangements to visit their friend, Jim, in Minnesota. Sam had always felt at home there, enjoying the rural way of life.

Missouri had done so much for the Winchesters, helping get Sam back and letting them take over her home, but John thought it was time to move along. Surprisingly, Missouri had taken it with good grace. Although it shouldn't have been a surprise; she'd probably known it was coming since the idea had formed in his head. She was a world class psychic and a wonderful friend.

Perching against the doorframe, John watched the tableau before him. Sam, fresh from a shower and clad in t-shirt and sweatpants, was sitting on the bed as Dean shammied a towel briskly through his brother's hair.

Sam looked up and a smile threatened to twitch across his lips. His eyes held resignation.

This was the first sign John had seen that his young son was actually present and accounted for.

Once Dean had finished his ministrations he handed a comb to Sam and ordered him to use it. Thin arms lifted and struggled to maneuver the plastic through the thick hair. But he complied, handing the comb back to Dean before flopping back onto the bed.

John cleared his voice. "Sam, if you think you're up to it, I was thinking we'd leave for Minnesota tomorrow. Jim's invited us to stay for a while."

This wasn't actually John's first choice; he wanted to leave Sam with Missouri and hunt down the psychic vampire who had hurt his young son so badly. And John could tell Dean itched to do the same thing although his oldest boy was torn between tending to Sam and the need to tear Heather's head off her scrawny neck. By tacit agreement, Sam's needs came first.

Dean turned a frown on him, arms crossed tightly across his chest, telegraphing his feelings on the subject. It was apparent to anyone who looked at Sam that he was just starting to recover from some illness; thin almost to the point of anorexic with muscles weak from disuse, the boy was a mess. But John didn't want to push him past his slim reserves, he wanted to take him to the one place he could heal.

Sam's reaction was more subtle. He pushed himself upright and the color washed from his face and then slowly seeped back. His face lost some of its stiffness. "Yeah, sounds good."

Dean's head swiveled back so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. A different expression settled across Dean's face; acceptance. If this is what Sam wanted, then Dean would make it happen. "I'll start packing then."

-0-

Missouri had doled out the requisite hugs and wished them a safe journey. Despite John's arguments, Dean insisted on keeping Sam with him in the Impala. He reasoned if Sam got tired it would be easy to stretch him out in the backseat and John had finally agreed.

Dean wasn't sure how long it would take before he didn't panicked when Sam was out of his sight but he knew he was nowhere near that point now. Sam's legs got shaky when he was moving around for a while and he was already showing signs of fatigue as Dean settled him into the passenger seat.

Tucking a blanket securely around Sam's slim form, Dean was taken aback when he lifted his head and found Sam staring intently at him. "Thanks."

Sam didn't say much and when he did, Dean felt unreasonably happy. And he didn't get why Sam was thanking him – after all it was his job to take care of little brother – but it had been unprompted and for that Dean was grateful. He sensed that by tiny increments, Sam was coming back to them.

Gunning the engine, Dean pealed out of Missouri's driveway. He didn't miss the fist she shook at him and his response was a quick wave. Sam stifled a laugh next to him.

Dean tousled Sam's hair before turning his attention to the drive. He turned the radio on low and snuck glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye. It didn't take long before Sam was relaxed in sleep, his head bobbing against the headrest when the Impala hit dips in the road.

-0-

Sam couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was eager to get away from Kansas. And his memories.

A part of Sam was proud because his plan had worked; Heather had called his family when she realized he was sick. He knew his dad and Dean blamed Heather for his condition and Sam was reluctant to explain that he'd done it to himself. He wasn't sure they'd understand and he didn't want to be committed because they thought Sam was insane.

But there was another part of Sam who was confused. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings buried forever or they'd explode and leak all over the place but Sam couldn't think too much on what had happened with Heather or he feared he'd go crazy.

Sometimes his mind drifted of its own accord to the pleasant times he had with her. Meditating. Twister. And then there were the Chakras. He remembered some of the things Heather had done to him and he shivered; Sam had liked how he felt when Heather touched him.

Sam was ashamed. He knew his family wanted him to talk about his experiences but he couldn't. They'd never trust him if they knew how weak he was, what he'd let her to do him.

_Sam, sweetheart, this is goodbye for now._

An involuntary twitch swept through Sam's body at the words echoing through his head.

Calloused fingers linked with Sam's left hand. Dean was comforting him. Dean who hadn't left his side since Heather had abandoned him.

Sam succumbed to the pull of sleep, anchored by Dean's touch. He was finally safe and secure.

Finis

gidgetgal9 A/N- Wow, this has been such a wonderful experience. Writing this story with sendintheclowns was such a joy! Our beta Floralia was such an awesome support and we couldn't have done it without her. Reading the reviews from all of you, definitely made this an awesome experience. I hate to see it end. I think Heather has caught her creators in her enthrall because we are definitely not done with her. It might be a bit before we have a sequel but there will be one. I'm trying to write a sequel to The Last Night and I have another story started, but I promise you haven't seen the last of Heather!

sendintheklowns A/N - Thanks to gidgetgal9 for coming up with the idea, expanding the plot, and letting me play in her sandbox. Oh, and making Sam a teenager in this story because that's what drew me in and I had a blast! Then there's our beta who agreed to take on this two-headed monster; apparently with the right beta, two different writers can alternate chapters and still have a cohesive story -- thanks Floralia! And the last person I'd like to mention is Faye Dartmouth who helps me to navigate writing and fandom and never fails to support me...even when I'm crazy. And if you're reading this chapter, thanks for gutting it out until the bitter end.


End file.
